Another Star Trek Story
by melktert
Summary: A blast from the past can bring change for the better. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Another Star Trek Story

'What the fuck!' Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres stared at where, only a moment ago, was a calm and ordered Engineering. And now? Well now there where two women that looked before deaths door, and that dripping wet, and she was dealing with one of them brandishing a big knife. The one wielding the knife knew what she was doing.

'D..do...don't!'

B'Elanna backed her people off and away from the two women, giving them some room. She then slapped her com badge. 'Torres to Captain Janeway.' B'Elanna made sure that she was well away from the woman.

'Janeway here. Go ahead.'

'Captain we have a situation in Engineering.'

'On my way. Janeway out.'

_Well at least I won't have to handle her myself. But man her companion doesn't look so hot. _B'Elanna slowly edged towards the two holding her hands up so she looked as non-threatening as she could. 'I'm not going to hurt you. But your friend looks really bad. I can help her if you let me?'

The woman eyed B'Elanna still holding the knife up.

'Look I don't have any weapons on me.' B'Elanna held her hands up a little more and slowly turned around to show that she really didn't have anything on her.

The woman sagged a little in relief. 'W..w...wa...water.'

B'Elanna nodded and moved to a replicator. 'Computer water.' She took the glass and knelt down. 'I'm going to try giving her a little.'

The woman nodded but kept close watch on B'Elanna. 'Thirsty.'

B'Elanna poured a little water into the unconscious woman's mouth , but had to turn her when she coughed it up again. 'I don't think she's going to be able to drink anything.' B'Elanna held the glass up to the other woman. 'Why don't you give it a shot?'

The woman took the glass and took a sip. It was obvious that she wanted to take more, but was pacing herself. She was obviously trained to at least know that after going without water not to drink to much all at once.

B'Elanna meanwhile did her best to check vitals. 'She's very weak, I don't know how long she'll survive if we don't get her to a doctor.'

'Help her, please.'

B'Elanna looked up, she could feel the woman's fear. She was terrified. And the reason for that fear was in her arms. 'I will, but you have to trust me.'

The woman kept eye contact with B'Elanna for a long minute before she finally nodded. 'I won't leave her.'

'I wouldn't do that to you.' B'Elanna slapped her combadge. 'Torres to sickbay.'

'Sickbay go ahead.'

'Doctor I need you in Engineering right away.'

'Sure make me come to you. I'm only a hologram.' The Doctor sniffed.

'Doctor just get here already!' B'Elanna tapped the badge again to sign off.

'Report.' Captain Kathryn Janeway walked in and everyone straightened up, she just had that kind of personality. And it made her untouchable.

B'Elanna looked up from where she was holding one of the women. 'There isn't much to report Captain. One moment they weren't here and then they were. Captain they look as if they are suffering from exposure.'

Janeway looked at the two women, they truly looked bad. Except for the fact that the one was still brandishing a knife. 'I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager we mean you no harm. We only want to help.'

B'Elanna looked at the two women facing off. _Now isn't this interesting. I've never met someone that could keep eye contact with Janeway that long. _'You trust me right?'

'Yes.'

'Then believe me when I say that the captain is ok.' B'Elanna reflexively tightened her hold on the woman she was holding when she moaned.

'Case!' The other one cried out, and looked confused as to what she should be doing. She so very obviously wanted to help Case, but wasn't ready to give up her knife just yet. She was scared.

The Doctor chose that moment to breeze in. 'On time just like always.'

'No! Get away from her!'

Janeway stepped in. 'He won't hurt your friend, he's a doctor.'

'No!'

'Doctor step back.' Janway ordered and watched the woman relax a little bit. _Good, I need her to relax. If I want to get anything from this woman I need her to relax._

'But she needs medical help.' The Doctor protested.

Janeway gave him her patented captain look and he stopped in his track.

'Tell me what to do.' B'Elanna was getting really tired of the situation. And she was worried about the woman her breathing was shaky to say the least.

'Is that ok?' Janeway projected an air of calm. Hoping to get everything rolling.

* * *

'This is ridiculous captain. I can't treat my patients like this !'

Janeway rubbed the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she just really could not stand the Doctor. But what the hell was she going to do. She couldn't reprogram him, if she could she would have done it a long, long time ago. 'Doctor at the moment you aren't treating them.'

The Doctor huffed, sounding like a five year old. 'I am very aware of that captain.'

'I'm sure that if you changed the parameters of your bedside manner people would flock to you instead of having someone else treat them.' Janeway stepped out of the Doctors office and into sickbay. 'Lieutenant how are they doing?' They had been able to move both women when B'Elanna assured the woman that they meant no harm.

B'Elanna looked up from where she was finishing with the dermal regenerator, boy that had been fun to explain to the still nameless woman. 'Case is doing ok, still out like a light, as far as I can tell.' B'Elanna looked first at Janeway and then at the woman. 'As I told you both numerous times, I'm not a doctor.'

Janeway had to work to keep the grin of her face. Sometimes B'Elanna could be so direct it bordered on rude, but she had a good heart. And she would have rather spaced herself than stand back and watch these two women suffer. 'Maybe you went into the wrong field. Because you are doing a great job.'

B'Elanna glared at Janeway. 'Nameless over there is another matter, she won't let me get near her to help her. She took the water I gave her, but that's as far as she's willing to go. She's as stubborn as someone else I know.'

Janeway raised her eyebrow, B'Elanna was usually more professional than this. 'Lieutenant.' Janeway made her voice a little sharper, making it clear that B'Elanna stepped over the line.

'As I was saying she wasn't really helping me out any.' B'Elanna glanced back at the woman who was keeping close watch on her every move. 'But her friend was the perfect patient.'

'She's my heart.'

Both B'Elanna and Janeway turned to her. B'Elanna was the one that moved putting her hand on the woman's shoulder. 'Well you're heart will be fine, she's just resting. But what will she say when she finds out you ran yourself down?'

'That I'm to stubborn for my own good.'

B'Elanna held out her hand hoping that the woman would take the hand. 'I haven't given you any reason not to trust me up to this point.'

The woman took the hand offered and let B'Elanna lead her to a bed so that she could check her out. 'But don't come near me with a needle.'

'No needles promise.' B'Elanna laughed as she started the exam. Lucky for her she had actually listened to Tom blabber on about how much he hated sickbay and why.

Janeway stepped closer. She hated to since she didn't often get the chance to see B'Elanna this relaxed and well the woman herself was fascinating. Under the haggard outside Janeway got the sense that this was a great person. 'Do you think you could answer me some questions?'

'No.'

Janeway stared, she had never gotten such an out right no before. 'No?'

'You're army or military or something like that. I don't take orders from you any more.' The woman turned away from Janeway.

B'Elanna stopped for a moment, this was getting increasingly interesting. Janeway was gaping and the woman looked as if she was in pain. 'Well that's it you can just lay back and relax. You'll feel a lot better in a bit.'

'Thank you.'

'Will you at least tell us your name?' Janeway managed after a bit.

The woman turned her head and looked at Janeway defiantly. 'Carter, Reilly, Captain US Air Force.'

_Well she told you, didn't she Kath. _'Thank you Captain Carter, I'll let you get some rest. I hope your partner feels better soon.' Janeway stepped away and motioned for B'Elanna to follow her. 'You have to finish up here B'Elanna, unfortunately I need you in Engineering, and let me know if Case wakes up.'

'Yes captain. I won't be to long.' B'Elanna went back to Reilly once Janeway left sickbay. 'Well Reilly it's good to meet you, I'm B'Elanna.'

'No you are a lieutenant, not B'Elanna.' Reilly said not taking her eyes of off Case. 'I'm grateful for your help, but I won't be pulled back to the institution that turned its back on me when I needed them the most.'

B'Elanna stared at Reilly's back. She didn't know what to say to Reilly. How can you make comments on something if you only had fragments of the story. 'You know this isn't the same _institution _you left. And I may be a lieutenant in it, but I had to become one out of necessity. So when I say I'm B'Elanna I do mean that.'

Reilly turned her head and frowned. 'This might not be the Military I know, but some things don't change.'

'Like what?'

Reilly looked away again. 'Being close minded for example.'

'Again Reilly for me to even try and convince you that it isn't that way any more I need to know what the hell you are talking about.' B'Elanna stepped into Reilly's line of vision. 'I'm not trying to trick you or get you to tell me things you don't want to. I'm simply trying to be a friend. Believe me you will be grateful having them. This is a small ship and and we are a long way from home.' _And you are even farther away if I'm not mistaken._

Reilly sighed, she was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep and drift off to where it didn't hurt as much. 'I'm tired.'

'Yes, I guess you would be. I have to get back to Engineering, but I'll be back if Case starts to wake up. If you need me before that just ask the computer to alert me.' B'Elanna walked to the door and turned back. 'I hope you feel better later. And please think of my offer.'

* * *

Janeway sat and looked at her senior staff. They had come such a long way from where they had started. From the adversarial team that didn't trust each other to the well oiled team they were now. It did her heart good to see it. Though sometimes, just sometimes she missed the old days where she really had to work to get them to all work together. At the moment she felt as if she really wasn't needed any more, and that feeling of not doing was really hard to handle. Janeway shook her head slightly to clear the thoughts, she had other concerns then her lack of motivation at the moment. 'Lieutenant what do we know?'

B'Elanna looked around the table. 'Not a lot captain. Pretty much what I told you before. They were just suddenly there.' B'Elanna frowned. 'They are from earth though, that much I do know, but I don't think they are from this century though.'

'I noticed that to. Captain Carter seemed to be a little over whelmed with our technology.' Janeway nodded.

'Yes, she was even if she did hide it very well.' B'Elanna agreed.

'So we don't know who they are where they are from.' Janeway summarized. 'Does anyone have any ideas?'

Lieutenant Tom Paris nodded. 'I might captain. I think they might be from the 21 first century. From the little B'Elanna told me earlier that sounds about right.'

'And what about her stance against anything that sounds even remotely military?' Janeway asked him, it was a well known fact that Tom was a bit of a history buff. And not for the first time his insights were valuable.

Tom scratched his head. 'I'm not sure. What I do know is that the Military then was very different than anything we know.'

'What do you mean?' B'Elanna asked, for some reason wanting as much information on this as she could. Their two passengers drew her and she didn't understand why But she wanted to, and she wanted to try and understand them better.

'For one they were extremely paranoid, and their officers got to feel it. They were kept under strict codes of conduct. And even the slightest offence could get you thrown out or even sent to prison. And when I say codes of conduct I don't mean like we have. I mean ridiculous things that the military should absolutely not have a say in.'

'What do you make about the statement she made of them letting her down when she needed them the most?' B'Elanna had told Tom earlier in the hopes that he could come up with a theory.

'It could mean so many things, without more information I just don't know.' Tom shrugged really having done all he could.

'So we need more information.' Janeway sat back and grasped her cup of coffee tightly. 'I want Captain Carter questioned.'

'Captain if I may?' Commander Tuvok spoke up for the first time. He liked to observe before he commented on anything.

'Please Commander?' Janeway tilted her head slightly looking at him.

'Captain seeing as Captain Carter is so weary of anything to do with the military I do not believe that questioning her is a very good idea.'

'I agree captain. She won't talk if she feels pressured. I'm sure of that.' B'Elanna agreed with Tuvok.

'What would you suggest then Tuvok?'

'I believe that letting the lieutenant remain close to her and her companion will get better results.'

Janeway frowned. 'You want B'Elanna to get closer to them, without us knowing who or what they are?'

'Yes. The security logs suggest that Captain Carter trusts her up to a point at least. Plus the lieutenant is not a typical Starfleet Officer. I believe all of that will help Captain Carter to relax and eventually tell us what we want to know.'

'Captain I can do that. I wan to.' B'Elanna could read Janeway and interrupted her before she could shoot down Tuvok's suggestion. 'I really think it's the only way she'll talk. I get the feeling she's very good at not talking when prompted.'

Janeway didn't like it, not at all. She was being set aside, but then the good Captain Carter didn't seem to like her one bit. What choice did she have. 'Fine, B'Elanna they are your responsibility. At least for now. Doctor medically how are they?'

The Doctor glared at Janeway. 'How should I know. I'm not being allowed into sickbay.'

'Doctor!' Janeway barked startling him.

'Fine. They are both suffering from severe exposure to the elements. The captain is doing better, so is her companion. Although she seems to be a lot weaker than the captain.' The Doctor summarized.

'How long until they can leave sickbay?' Janeway wanted to know when she had to start looking for quarters for their new guests.

'Captain Carter can be released already, but I don't think she'll move. As for her companion. We have to see when she wakes up.'

'Fine, Chakotay will you see to it that they have quarters when they need them. I think double occupancy will be good.' Janeway had the distinct feeling that if she tried to separate the two that the captain would skin her with the knife she had with her.

Chakotay nodded. 'I'll see that they are available as soon as can be.' Chakotay glanced at B'Elanna. 'I'll try and get quarters that are as close to B'Elanna's as possible.'

Janeway arched an eyebrow. 'I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't want them to close to Miral.'

B'Elanna sat up straighter. 'With all due respect, when it comes to my daughter I will decide if something is dangerous or not. And I am positive that Neither Reilly nor Case will hurt her. Chakotay can put them wherever he chooses. I'm not worried.'

'Thank you lieutenant.' _What is going on with B'Elanna. We haven't had this much problems with each other since the very beginning. I think it's time that we have a little talk. _'Then that's all people. Lieutenant a word please?' Janeway motioned B'Elanna to a chair closer to her as the others files out.

B'Elanna knew she may have gone a little to far, but really what was Janeway thinking. As if she would let anything happen to her little baby girl. 'Captain?'

Janeway waited until the others were out. 'You're pushing me lieutenant, and I want to know why?'

B'Elanna was startled with the tone. Janeway was using. She saw Janeway as a friend, but lately she was even more unapproachable than she usually was. And it clouded her vision. 'Kathryn I'm not pushing you.'

'Lieutenant.'

'No, don't you lieutenant me Kathryn. You asked me to be your friend a long time ok and I accepted. And you have been there for me threw so much! But Kathryn you don't let me help you. And I'm worried about you, you aren't yourself. You haven't been for a while now.' B'Elanna took one of Janeway's hands.

Kathryn swallowed hard. Had it really come to the point that others could see how unwell she was? 'I... I am just worried about Miral, she is my god-daughter after all.'

'I know you are, but it's bullshit. You have become increasingly stubborn and you don't come around any more. Miral misses you and so do I.'

Janeway shook her head hard. 'No this is not about that this is about our two new guests, they could be dangerous and you don't seem to realize that.'

'You used to be the one that would push us to welcome those without a home or who were lost. Damn it Kathryn look at Seven she was a Borg drone when we met her. Now she was a danger but Reilly and Case?' B'Elanna shook her head. 'They are out of place and time. And Reilly is scared out of her mind.'

'Carter? Scared? Not very likely.' Janeway snorted loudly.

'Oh she hides it well, just about as well as you do, but yes she is scared. Did you look at her Kathryn, really look at her?'

Kathryn opened her mouth to respond then closed her mouth again. _She's right Kath you used to be the one trying to integrate them. Now I'm fighting against it? And I didn't really look at them, when she told me off I lost interest. _'You're right.'

B'Elanna gaped, this was not the way she thought this would go, Janeway never just gave in. 'Oh god now I'm petrified. Kathryn what's wrong?'

Janeway looked at her feet, even if she wanted to she couldn't answer B'Elanna. She didn't know either. 'I... I think I lost my way B'Elanna.'

B'Elanna lent down and tipped Janeway's face so they were eye to eye. 'Then let me help you find it again.'

Janeway just managed to nod when the computer beeped. '_Lieutenant... uhm B'Elanna? Case is groaning... I don't think she's doing so good.' _

B'Elanna was on her feet in a flash. 'Reilly just stay calm I'll be there in a minute.' B'Elanna turned to Janeway. 'Come on Captain lets go save someone and make some friends.'

'She really is scared.'

'Wouldn't you be if your lover was sick?' B'Elanna asked, but she really didn't have to. Janeway had finally made the connection.

'Let's go Bee.' Janeway walked to the door and then looked at B'Elanna. 'Would you mind a guest for dinner?'

B'Elanna sighed with relief. 'I'm sure I can fit you in. if you don't mind Miral's chatter?'

'I would love her chatter.' Janeway smiled crookedly. 'And Bee? Thank you.'

* * *

B'Elanna walked in straight to Case and checked her vitals. 'Reilly you can relax she's just waking up. And I'm guessing she's not happy about it. That's probably why she's groaning a bit.'

Reilly chuckled in relief. 'She always hated getting up. Said that mornings were for the birds, not us usual folks. Guess that's why I followed the family business and she didn't.'

'Oh?' B'Elanna commented in a just by the way sort of way.

'She's a doctor, but unlike me she went the normal way and I got there by means of serving my country.' Reilly stopped before finishing her thought. _Really good Carter, you've already forgotten what happens when you open your big mouth._

'As if you liked it.' A scratchy voice mumbled, and Reilly suddenly had tears running down her cheeks.

'Oh god Case!' Reilly was suddenly holding Case close. 'Don't you fucking ever scare me like that again!'

Case groaned. 'Hey bucko ease up there. I'm still a little weak, but I'm fine.' Case turned to B'Elanna and Janeway. 'Captain Janeway, B'Elanna thank you for helping us.'

'You're telepathic?' B'Elanna asked intrigued, how else would Case know her by name, then delighted when Case's laugh rung threw sickbay.

'Oh she didn't tell you, so like Reilly.' Case startled B'Elanna by taking her hand and pulling her closer to the bed after she freed herself from Reilly. 'Reilly is my twin and we two are somehow linked. I guess with her I am telepathic to a point. We have that famous twin connection thing going.'

'You're twins?' Janeway asked flabbergasted, the two didn't really have a lot in common with each other. _Kath you don't know them how can you decide that?_

'Yes we are captain.' Case lay back with B'Elanna's help. 'And don't you glare at me Reilly I'm not in the military and I never was. I don't hide, besides I think we are a long way away from what we know.'

'They will hurt us.' Reilly argued.

Case made eye contact with B'Elanna and felt something shift in her and shook her head. 'No, Reilly they won't.'

B'Elanna was rooted to the spot, for the first time in her life she knew what her mother meant when she had told her that when she met the love of her life her blood would sing. It was burning her up from the inside out and all because of a simple touch from a woman she didn't even know.

'You can't know that.'

'Reilly they helped us when they had no reason to do so. I'm going to trust them, you can do things your way.'

Reilly sighed, she knew when she was beat. Case always knew just how to get by her. But that didn't mean that she was going to trust them. 'As if I would let you do on your own.'

Case grinned at Reilly. 'You are such a sucker. Captain you had some questions for us?'

Janeway who had watched all of this in fascination nodded. 'Only if your up to it.'

Case squeezed B'Elanna's hand who she still had in hers, drawing courage. **Reilly stop being so negative!**

**I can't help it, it's in my nature.**

'Go right ahead captain.'

'A name would be nice?' Janeway relaxed her pose, they were all tense enough without her putting her own out there.

'That's easy enough. I'm Dr. Casey Carter and this is my stubborn sister Dr. Reilly Carter.'

Janeway's eyebrows nearly crawled of her face. Now she knew what Reilly meant that Case went the normal way and she went the military way.

'You look surprised.' Case said frowning.

'A little yes, Captain Carter failed to mention that she was a doctor.'

'You have to excuse her, but she doesn't mean anything by it. But she is a wonderful doctor.'

'In what field?' Janeway asked really interested in what sort of doctor Reilly would be.

'I'm a paediatrician...'

'Really?' B'Elanna asked trying to mask her delight.

'Yip really.' Case sighed. 'I miss it. Any way Reilly is the one with the real skills. She's a Trauma surgeon.'

Janeway glanced at Reilly without making it obvious. The way Reilly held her body and the way she had moved when she felt she was in danger, Trauma fit her.

'A Trauma surgeon that hates needles?' B'Elanna snorted.

'I didn't say I couldn't use them, just you couldn't come close to me with them.' Reilly grumbled.

'Captain would you answer me a question?' Case waited for Janeway to give her a sign to go ahead. Janeway nodded. 'Where are we?'

How to answer? Janeway sighed internally she had hoped to ease into the explanation, but apparently Case was a lot more vocal that her reticent sister. 'That's difficult question to answer.'

'Well my mother always said that things that are difficult to talk about were usually important and the best way to get them out of the way was to just spit them out.' Case tightened her hold on B'Elanna and Reilly could feel her anxiousness very clearly.

'I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We are in space, to be precise we are in the Delta quadrant. A very long way from home.' Janeway held her breath as she waited for the explosion.

Reilly barked out her laughter, this was just one thing to many. 'And I'm Captain Ahab and am looking for the great white whale!'

Case narrowed her eyes as she looked at Janeway and then at B'Elanna. 'Prove it.'

_Ah thank god at least one of them has a open mind. Proving it, that's something I can do. _'Well look around this room, for one thing. You are both doctors, and this is a state of the art sickbay. Tell me does it look like anything you know?'

'I haven't really taken the time.' Case tried to sit up and groaned. 'B'Elanna will you help me sit up? I seem to be having a little trouble yet.'

B'Elanna immediately helped Case, with a gentleness that was completely atypical for her. 'That ok?'

Case smiled at B'Elanna and nodded. 'That's perfect.'

**'What are you doing Case?' **Reilly frowned she knew Case was always touchy, but she hadn't let go of B'Elanna since making contact.

**'I'm making a friend you should try it some time.'** Case threw Reilly's way before she focused her attention on her surroundings. She was completely fascinated, Janeway was right. This looked like nothing she had ever seen and she used to work to the most up to date hospital in the US. But that didn't mean that Janeway was telling the truth. It simply meant that they were technologically more advanced. 'It's impressive, but doesn't prove that we're in space.'

Janeway nodded her head in approval. 'No it doesn't. And I would have been disappointed if you if you had believed me on simply the fact that our technology is more advanced than what you are used to. Do you feel up to a little walk around the ship?'

'Let's find out. Reilly, B'Elanna will you help me to my feet?' Case swung her legs of the boibed and waited until Reilly was on one side and B'Elanna on the other one. Then carefully stood up. 'So far so good.' Case tested her legs a little and nodded her head. 'With a little help I'll be fine for a little walk around.'

'I don't think that's a good idea!' Reilly stepped in front of Case to block her way. _'_**You're just doing this to get into her pants!'**

**'Don't you dare start on that Reilly Carter! I'm not you, I don't do things like that. I really want to know where the bloody hell I am!'**Case glared at Reilly a moment longer then turned to Janeway. 'Lead the way captain.'

Janeway had the feeling that she and B'Elanna were missing a lot of information between Reilly and Case. They looked about ready to pounce each other. _It is funny though. No matter what century you are from. Sisters will fight for each other just as hard ass they fight each other. _'Then lets go. Captain Carter you are welcome to join us.'

'As if I would let you separate us. I know how you people work!' Reilly barked crossing her arms in challenge.

'Well you're in for a rude awakening.' Janeway turned and headed out of sickbay with the others following her.

* * *

An hour later they had finally made their way to the conference room. Reilly looked disturbed and Case so pale that B'Elanna had to actually bite her lip not to pick her up and take her back to sickbay herself. 'Well captain I believe you now.'

'I thought you might.' Janeway was just as worried about Case. She was moving stiffly and it was obvious that she was in quite a bit of pain.

B'Elanna moved behind Case, who stood at the window looking at the stars streaking by. 'Case will you please sit down? You look like you're going to fall down.' Case didn't respond so B'Elanna put her hand on her shoulder. 'Please?'

Case covered B'Elanna's hand with her own. 'Mhhh I think you might be right.' Case let go and sat down to the chair closest to her. 'You do know that now I have even more questions than before?'

'I thought you would, and so do I, but I think you are done for today.' Janeway sat down as well and made eye contact with Case. 'You need to rest.' Janeway held up her hand when Case opened her mouth. 'I'm giving you the choice of going back to sickbay or to the quarters we arranged for you.'

'Ah I see there still is a little of the military I loved to hate in you after all.' Case tried to joke, but it fell flat as her hands were shaking so badly. 'I think I would like to go to the quarters you arranged. I never liked being a patient in a hospital.'

Janeway nodded. 'Janeway to Chakotay.'

_'Chakotay go ahead.'_

'Commander have you arranged for quarters for our guests?'

_'Yes captain, I have them in the quarters just across from Lieutenant Torres. Should I come and get them?'_

'No that won't be necessary. Janeway out.' Janeway turned to B'Elanna. 'Lieutenant will you take our guests to their new quarters?'

B'Elanna hesitated, she had to pick up Miral from Neelix in a few minutes. 'Captain I can't.'

'Lieutenant will you let me pick up my god-daughter?' Janeway smiled when B'Elanna perked up.

'Sure captain she'll be thrilled, you know she's been asking for you.'

Case turned surprised to B'Elanna. 'You have a daughter?'

B'Elanna's whole demeanour softened. 'Yes. Miral she's four years old, but I swear she's going on 30.'

Janeway laughed. 'You only say that because she keeps taking apart your replicator. What did you expect she's as brilliant as her mother with just a hint of Tom mixed in there to keep you honest.'

B'Elanna groaned. 'That's not funny Kathryn!'

Janeway laughed even harder. 'Oh yes it is!'

'Oh well then I guess we're both in trouble, remember you agreed to help me raise her.'

Janeway stopped laughing. 'Oh just go and spoil my fun.'

Case watched them both, intrigued. From what she just heard the father wasn't really in the picture. And the good captain was helping B'Elanna? **How utterly fascinating. And Reilly stop frowning you're going to get wrinkles.**

**Shut up Case. At least I'm not lusting after the mother of a four year old that obviously has something going with Janeway.'**

**No, I don't think they are lovers, their body language isn't right for that.**'Could I meet her sometime?'

B'Elanna beamed. 'Yea of course. I think she'll like you.' _If she's anything like me._

'But not tonight, you need to rest.' Janeway smiled and helped B'Elanna get Case back on her feet. 'You going to be ok?'

'I can handle it, go get my little trouble maker.' B'Elanna let Case lean on her as she started to head out. 'You coming stubborn.' B'Elanna looked at Reilly.

'I want to look around some more.' Reilly challenged.

Janeway grinned internally she had expected Reilly to try something. 'You can look around as much as you want, but why don't you go with B'Elanna so you know where your quarters are?'

Reilly glared at Janeway then turned and stalked out of the room.

'I'll take it as a yes.' Janeway chuckled. 'You're sister doesn't like me much, does she?'

'Oh she likes you just fine, she just hates your uniform.'

Janeway nodded. 'I'll see you tomorrow Case.'

'Thank you captain.'

'Just bring the terror around in a couple of minutes?' B'Elanna asked as she started leading Case out.

'Might be a little longer, I think I'm going to take some time with Miral and play.'

'Then come around whenever.'

B'Elanna walked slowly to let Case set the pace. She was leaning on her even harder than before. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes, just tired.' Case squeezed B'Elanna's arm to reassure herself. 'Why don't you tell me a little bit more of yourself.'

'What do you want to know?'

'Well exactly what you are? Because I don't think that you are human.' Case was still reeling with the revelation that not only were there aliens, but that she was on a ship with quite a lot of them.

B'Elanna grinned. 'My forehead ridges give me away huh?'

'What forehead ridges?' Case tried to sound confused but failed. 'Ok so your ridges gave you away, I never would have known otherwise.'

'Well I'm half human anyway. I'm a Klingon Human hybrid.'

'Now explain that to me?'

'That's a really long and boring story. But you can look up everything you want on Klingons in the computer if you're really interested.'

Case nodded. She didn't ask anything more about B'Elanna's parentage it was obvious it wasn't something that B'Elanna liked talking about. 'What do you do?'

B'Elanna laughed. 'I'm the chief engineer on this here bucket.'

'Ah so you keep us all flying. You look a little young to be doing that?'

'If we were home I would more than likely never have gotten to where I am now, but out here I'm the best the captain had.'

_Somehow I doubt that, you will always knock their socks off, whoever they are. You are wonderful. _'But you are here and from what I can tell you're doing an amazing job.'

B'Elanna blushed and shrugged the complement off. 'Well I'm just doing my job. Now I'm more interested in what you do?'

'Oh you know doctor stuff.'

B'Elanna snorted. 'And I thought I didn't like talking about myself.'

Case laughed. 'Actually I don't mind. You really want to know?'

'That's why I asked.'

'Well I worked in a hospital. So I saw a lot of kids in the day, most of them very sick. See I was on the terminal cases, giving them a decent way out and simply being there for them.'

'That is an incredible gift you gave them.'

Case shrugged. 'They deserved to have people around them that cared. And I did, everyone that died took a piece of me with them. I just hope it eased their pain.'

B'Elanna didn't know what to say to that. So she said nothing.

'Sometimes it felt as if they were killing me a little bit every day. But then there would be the exception that would cling to me like a drowning sailor and I would feel powerful and strong, because that's what they needed from me. It's also what they gave me.'

B'Elanna scratched the back of her neck. 'That must have been incredibly difficult for you and brave.'

Case shrugged. 'I loved working with children it's such a pleasure. They are so honest with their feelings.'

'I can't say that I have a lot of experience with that, but I do know that I would not give my daughter up for anything in the world. She brought light into my life.'

Case beamed. 'Ah but you have the best kind of experience. The kind I wish I had.'

B'Elanna laughed loudly. 'Oh you won't be saying that when you had a little one jumping on you on your one morning of in the week, because she's bored and has already taken apart all of your household appliances.'

Case laughed so hard she had to stop walking. 'She sounds like a riot!'

'Oh she really is. She's also the most important thing in my life. And I can't tell you how terrified I am about having her out here with us. This is not exactly the safest place to have a child.' B'Elanna couldn't help her worry showing.

'Is she happy?'

'Very.'

'Is she loved?'

'Of course, she has me and her father isn't to bad. And she has Kathryn who loves her just about as much as I do. You know she actually delivered her?'

'Really? I somehow just can't see that.'

B'Elanna bit her lip. 'She's going to kill me if she finds out I told you the story, but... I'm going to anyway. I was in some weird nesting phase to the end of my pregnancy. I had thrown Tom out the week before and didn't feel at home in my quarters so I went where I felt the most at home anyway. I went of into the Jefreystubes.' B'Elanna shook her head at the memory. 'What I didn't realize was that my combadge came of while I was crawling around on my stomach. Before I noticed I suddenly went into labour and boy let me tell you it hurts like bloody hell.'

'What are Jefreystubes?'

'Oh I guess you could say it's the guts of this ship.'

Case frowned.

**Case I think it's like air-ducts. Not exactly the same, but just about.**

Case grinned at Reilly. **Thank you, but I thought you weren't listening?**

**I am not!**

**Yea right**_. _'So what did you do?'

'What any pregnant woman who goes into labour and not being able to call for help would...I panicked.' B'Elanna felt a chill go down her spine when Case chuckled. _God what the hell was that?_

'How did your captain get involved?' Reilly couldn't help herself. She hated to admit it, but Janeway held her interest.

'Before I tell you, you have to promise me not to let anyone know about it?'

Case nodded and glared at Reilly until she nodded too. 'We promise.'

'You must understand that Kathryn is very lonely, because she has to distance herself and because she believes she has to be to stay objective and in her head that means keeping herself isolated from making friends with her crew. That means she is always stressed. I found early on that to centre herself Kathryn gets her hands dirty and does checks on her ship from the inside.' B'Elanna shrugged of the worry that wanted to creep in, that was for later. 'So lucky for me that night Kathryn was doing her tinkering when she heard me screaming. And yes I admit freely I was screaming bloody murder!'

'Oh I believe you I was present at enough births to know it's not a quiet affair.' Case rubbed one of her ears. 'I think I have some hearing loss from one of the deliveries.'

B'Elanna ignored the jib. 'Any way, she made her way to me and found me very far along. I was to far along to be beamed out or for Kathryn do drag me out. The only thing she could do was to deliver Miral herself. And she did a wonderful job up to the point after she handed Miral to me. Because as soon as I had Miral safely in my arms Kathryn fainted dead. Scared the shit out of me, because Kathryn Janeway doesn't know what the word fear means and she never ever shows it. But I guess having to deliver a baby will get to anyone, no matter how tough they appear to be.'

Case snorted in mirth. 'The tougher they are the harder they fall.'

'Isn't that the truth.' B'Elanna's sixth sense kicked in and she turned around just in time to see a little ball of energy heading her way.

'MOMMY!' Miral Torres streaked to her mother and a meter or so from her Miral launched herself at B'Elanna. She knew that B'Elanna would catch her no matter what. 'MOMMY!'

B'Elanna had just enough time to let go of Case and turn before Miral made contact. 'Ooofff!' B'Elanna had to take a step back to stop from falling over. 'Baby where did you come from? You're supposed to be with Aunt Kath.'

An out of breath Janeway came around the corner. 'Miral! I'm so sorry about this B'Elanna, Neelix was telling her about our guests and when she heard you were with them she just took of. When did she get so fast?'

'Mommy I wanne meet old people.' Miral demanded interrupting B'Elanna.

'Old people?' B'Elanna wondered where she had gotten that from.

'Uncle Neelix says they come from long ago.' Miral cleared up.

B'Elanna bit her tongue. 'Kathryn it's fine, no harm was done, she's small and hard to catch. I have chased after my little one on more than one occasion.' B'Elanna put Kathryn's mind at ease. Then looked at her daughter sternly. 'And you. What have I told you about running away from people?'

Miral twirled her fingers and looked. 'Not to do it?'

'Yes and?'

'That it was bad to run away.'

B'Elanna tipped Miral's chin so they were looking at each other. 'Next time you're excited you ask if you can come to me and listen to what you're told, key?'

Miral nodded. 'Key.'

'Ok then you just have one thing more to do. You apologize to Aunt Kath.' B'Elanna put Miral down so that she could go to Janeway.

Janeway crouched down as Miral came to her. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's ok baby, but next wait for your Auntie Kath, I'm not as fast as I used to be.' Janeway opened her arms. 'Can I have a hug?'

Miral gratefully fell into Janeway's arms. 'I love you.'

'And I love you baby girl.' Janeway held on for as long as she thought was proper then let go and stood back up.

B'Elanna took Miral's hand and led her over to where Case and Reilly had put themselves on the sidelines. 'Baby I want to meet some new friends of mine.' B'Elanna took Case's hand. 'This is Case and her sister Reilly. Case Reilly this is my daughter Miral.'

Case crouched down with B'Elanna's help with Reilly not far behind her. 'Hi Miral.'

'Hi.' Miral turned suddenly shy.

Reilly winked at Miral and grinned. 'Hi there pretty lady, I'm Reilly.'

'I'm not a lady.' Miral got a little of her confidence back.

'You aren't?'

'No silly I'm still too little.' Miral giggled when Reilly gently poked her in the stomach.

'You could have fooled me little bit. But even if you aren't a lady you're still pretty.' Reilly held out her hand for Miral to shake.

Miral took the hand carefully shook it. 'Thank you. You're pretty too.'

Reilly grinned. 'Well thank you little bit.' Reilly let go. 'Don't you think that my sister is pretty too?'

'She looks like you.'

Reilly nodded her head. 'Yes she does. Do you know why?' Miral shook her head looking between Reilly and Case. 'No? Well because Case is my twin.'

'What's that?'

Case came a little closer to Miral. 'Well that means that we were born at the same time.'

Miral's eyes went wide, the Doctor had explained to her where babies came from and that two could come at the same time was news to her. 'Do I have a twin?'

Case smiled. 'No little bit, twins are rare. Usually there is only one baby at a time.'

Miral frowned as she absorbed this bit of new information, then turned to B'Elanna. 'Mommy can I have a sister?'

B'Elanna was shocked completely silent with the other three nearly howling with laughter. When B'Elanna managed to use her brain again she turned a very bright red. 'Ah baby girl, that might not happen any time soon. I like it just being you and me.' Miral pouted and received a kiss on the forehead for her trouble. 'Now why don't you and Aunt Kath scoot over to our quarters? And I'll be there in a bit.'

'Are they coming?' Miral whispered as only a child could, loudly.

'No Reilly and Case just got here and are still a bit tired, but maybe if you ask them nicely they'll come for a visit tomorrow.'

Miral turned back to Reilly and Case. 'Will you?'

Reilly laughed and Case grinned. Case could very well imagine that this was a little copy of B'Elanna, when she was a child. 'You bet little bit, and then you can show us around.'

'Can I mommy?'

'Sure you can, you know Voyager just as good as I do.'

'I have to, I want to be like mommy when I get big. And she knows everything.'

'Well I'm sure you will be great.' Case got up and groaned in pain, and was thankful when she felt B'Elanna's helping hand. 'But I am very tired so I'm going to go take a nap.'

Miral hugged Case and then Reilly. 'Mommy can I play some more before dinner?'

B'Elanna simply nodded, she was long used to her daughters sudden changes of subject and interest. 'Ok baby you go with your aunt and I'll be there in a second.' B'Elanna watched as her daughter and Janeway headed into her quarters. 'Sorry about that, she can be a little tornado, you never know when she's going to hit and when she does she hits hard and fast.'

Case shook her head. 'Don't be sorry she's a beauty and clever to boot.'

'She looks just like you.' That was the first compliment out of Reilly's mouth and it made B'Elanna smile. 'She's a pistol you should be very proud.'

'Oh I am but boy she can run me ragged.'

Reilly twirled her fingers. Her sister might have been the Paediatrician but she was the one that wanted kids of her own. 'If you need someone to help out I could you know?'

B'Elanna managed to hide her surprise that was not what she had expected. 'With Miral I can always use an extra hand.' B'Elanna was even more surprised when she looked at Case and saw relief and gratefulness in her eyes. 'Well we're here. Why don't I come in show you around and how everything works?'

'That would be great, but then I really need to rest.' Case followed B'Elanna inside and listened intently to what B'Elanna said and explained. When B'Elanna left Case crumpled onto one of the beds. 'Reilly we're not in Kansas any more.'

'No I don't suppose we are.' Reilly sat on the edge of the bed and gently twirled a strand of Case's hair around one of her fingers. 'You are ok, really ok?'

'Yes, and it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known that there were people keeping their eye on you.'

'But it is my fault that you were there.' Reilly's voice hitched. 'Because of me you nearly died and are now stuck here.

'No it wasn't. I got fired and needed to get away and you were my get away. If I wasn't there with you then I would have lost you too and after everything I don't think I could have handled it.' Case covered Reill'y hand with her own. 'You are all I had and have left Reilly. We stick together and we'll be fine.'

Reilly wanted to believe, but she just couldn't. Not yet, this time she would make sure that everything was as it seemed before she would trust anyone. 'I love you too sis, now get some rest you look awful.'

Case giggled. 'Always so chivalrous. You don't stay out to long and please don't go looking for a fight, because you know if you look hard enough you'll find it.'

'I won't I promise.' Reilly sat there looking over her sister until Case had drifted of to sleep. Then she left to get a feel of the territory.


	2. Chapter 2

B'Elanna took one last look at her daughter before walking back into the living-room. 'She's out like a light.'

'Not surprising she had a big day, well according to Neelix.' Kathryn sipped her wine.

B'Elanna fell back on her couch and picked up her own glass of wine. 'Oh I don't doubt it. She was thrilled to have you here Kathryn, and so am I. I really did miss you.'

Janeway looked at her wine intently. 'I didn't realize how much I missed you until I had Miral jumping into my arms.'

B'Elanna smiled at Janeway. 'She has that ability.' B'Elanna was trying to figure out how to bring them back to the discussion they were having before they went to sickbay, but just couldn't figure it out.

'I...I want to thank you for telling me the truth earlier. I really needed to hear it. I didn't realize how bad I have become.' Janeway just could not bring herself to look B'Elanna in the eye. 'I need you to call me on my shit.'

B'Elanna put down her wine and took one of Janeway's hands in her own. 'I worry about you. And no amount of bitching from you will change that. But Kathryn I don't know if I'm going to be enough to help you out of this.'

Janeway sighed. 'I know, but I just can't go to the Doctor.'

'Well you just got two doctors on staff. Why don't you see if maybe one of them could help you?' B'Elanna knew that this way would most likely take more time, but she also knew that she herself would never go to the Doctor for something like this either.

Janeway finally looked up and frowned. 'You can't be suggesting captain Carter? The woman more or less hates me.'

B'Elanna bit her lip. She couldn't very well argue with that one. It was very obvious that Carter had an intense dislike for Janeway. 'Case likes you just fine.' B'Elanna saw the face Janeway pulled and sighed, she knew when she was beat. 'At least think about it. Case is good people, she'll help you if you let her.'

Janeway thought about saying no, then remembered what she had said not long before. 'I'll think about it. Now tell me what was going on between you and Case?' Janeway might be depressed, but she wasn't blind.

B'Elanna blushed furiously and caughed. _Yes what is going one there? Oh who am I kidding, I know _what's_ going on, but how much to tell Kathryn. '_Uhm she touched something in me. I feel drawn to her.'

'You don't know her.'

'Doesn't matter to my hearts.' B'Elanna mumbled.

Janeway's eyes went round. _It can't be?... Can it?_ 'What do you mean?'

'I mean that, my blood is still singing.' B'Elanna shrugged her shoulders. 'My mother was right, when you fall in love you know it.'

'Are you?'

'Am I what?'

'Falling in love?' Janeway was truly enjoying that B'Elanna was being this open with her.

B'Elanna actually took a minute. 'Yes I am and I'm pretty scared.'

Janeway smiled, it was the first real smile that B'Elanna had seen in a while. 'I remember the first time I fell in love. Boy it was terrifying! But it was soooooo worth it.'

'How did you...'

'Know that this was your first?' Janeway finished for B'Elanna and smiled. 'I know you pretty well Bee. Well enough to know that you never loved Tom and I guessed the rest.'

'But you married us!'

Janeway smiled sadly. 'Yes, because you wanted it. I would never stand in your way.'

'But you knew it wouldn't work, didn't you?'

'Bee... I didn't know for sure.'

B'Elanne raised an eyebrow sardonically.'But you suspected. I wish I had known that then. Maybe your doubts and mine would have made me see the light before I said I do.'

Now this time Janeway looked confused. 'You had doubts?'

'Oh a boatload of them, but Tom was always very good at talking people into things.'

'Now I wish you would have too.'

'But then I wouldn't have Miral and that would just about kill me.' B'Elanna chuckled. 'She is the light of my life, that is the one good thing that came out of the mess with Tom.'

Janeway turned a little more towards B'Elanna. 'Things seem to be better though?'

B'Elanna nodded her head. 'It took me kicking his ass some a few weeks back for him to get his head out of his ass. But he still won't have anything to do with Miral.'

'He's a fool.'

'Yes, but Miral is the one that's really missing out. She doesn't have a daddy and probably never will.' It still hurt B'Elanna that Tom could be this cruel to his own flesh and blood. Her little girl was being punished for her sins.

'But she has a mother that is one in a million. She's a lucky girl Bee and don't you forget it!'

* * *

Reilly had found her way to what according to the computer was Cargo Bay 2. Here she finally felt at home. All the shiny and well lit corridors were killing her. She wanted her dingy and well oiled salvage ship. At least here there were storage crates and it wasn't all shiny. God how Reilly hated anything to do with the military, and all this ship shapedness was driving her crazy. 'I hate it when it's this clean and calm and ordered!'

'That is illogical, having things this ordered and clean helps productivity.' Seven of Nine stood at the foot of the pile of crates Reilly had sat down on.

Reilly nearly jumped out of her skin. 'Shit woman don't you make any noise when you move?'

'I do not know. It is irrelevant.' Seven raised her eyebrow. 'You are Captain Reilly Carter.'

Reilly frowned a little. 'Is that a question or a statement blondie?'

Seven tilted her head. She had heard that before, but Reilly didn't mean it in a demeaning way like others had. 'Statement. I know who you are.'

Reilly snorted. 'Well you have one up on me.'

'Explain.'

'Well you know who I am, but I don't have the same pleasure.'

Seven found it interesting that Reilly didn't seem to be bothered by her directness or her apparent rudeness. 'I am Seven of Nine.'

_Now that's a peculiar name. But heck it's her name. _'Well then nice to meet you.'

'I do not think you think it is nice to meet me.'

This time Reilly laughed. 'Oh you don't?'

'No, I do not.'

'And why do you think that?' Reilly was really enjoying herself now. Seven, who ever she was, was a wonderful distraction.

Seven pursed her lips. 'You were talking to yourself and you did not sound happy. And you did not wish to talk to Captain Janeway. You were not forthcoming with information.'

'And so you believe I would not enjoy meeting an interesting woman?'

'You find me interesting?' Seven raised her eyebrow in obvious doubt.

Reilly grinned, this was fun. 'Sure, why would I say it if I didn't mean it?'

Seven pursed her lips. 'You want to copulate with me.' Seven stated, that was in her experience the only reason people were ever nice to her.

_Oh good lord, but she is forward isn't she? _'Oh I wouldn't object to...copulate with you, but don't I get dinner first?'

Seven frowned looking perplexed. This was outside of the doctors social lessons. 'Explain!'

Reilly chuckled. 'Well I don't know how things work here, but where I come from, if you are interested in someone you usually ask them to dinner and get to know them before you copulate.'

'Ah, dating.' Seven tilted her head. 'You want to date me?'

'You are very charming Seven.' Reilly hopped of the stack of crates. 'Would I be interested? Yes I would, you are a stunningly beautiful woman.' Reilly took Seven hand bringing it to her mouth and kissed it. 'The question really should be if you want to date me?'

Seven stared at her hand still in Reilly's. 'You are being charming?'

Reilly released Sevens hand and laughed again. 'You are exactly what I need, thank you Seven.'

Seven pursed her lips. 'I do not understand.'

'Well I was trying to be charming, but you...well you were definitely being charming.' Reilly stepped away a little, sensing that Seven didn't understand that she was flirting. 'Tell me a little bit more about yourself?'

Seven stiffened. 'I am Borg.'

Reilly waited for Seven to go ahead, when she didn't respond Reilly frowned. 'Uhm I am unfamiliar with alien races.' Reilly sounded very unsure of herself. The revelation that there were aliens made her very uncomfortable although she had known that before. But then knowing it and then seeing it are two different things.

'You do not know of the Borg.' Seven sounded surprised.

'Seven I am a bit behind the times, I don't know a lot of things. So no I don't know who the Borg are.'

'Then you are lucky.' For some reason Seven didn't want to tell Captain Carter more. 'I am sorry, but I need to...sleep.'

Reilly frowned once more. 'You live here?'

'My alcove is here.' Seven stepped over to her alcove and turned back to Reilly. 'It was acceptable to meet you.'

'Uhm you too. Goodnight Seven.' Reilly was startled when Seven stepped into the alcove and went completely stiff. 'Geez that's some trick. I wonder why she's in here and not in quarters though. Seems a little of to me.' Reilly shrugged, she would do some reading tonight she decided as she started to head of to her quarters.

* * *

B'Elanna was suddenly very nervous as she stood at Case and Reilly's door. Miral was fidgeting with nervous energy. 'Baby please behave. Remember Case is still sick.'

'Ok mommy.' Miral bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

B'Elanna smiled down at her little girl, she was truly her whole life. After a second B'Elanna chimed.

A sleep tousled Reilly stuck her head out. 'What...' Reilly stopped when she saw Miral. 'Hi there little bit, you're up early.'

B'Elanna blushed, she knew she should have waited longer. 'I'm really sorry to barge in this early...'

Reilly waved her of. 'Nah, I was sleeping in Case has been up a while now, I think she's a little anxious to see you.' Reilly grinned that should get Case's feathers in a ruffle.

**Just remember this I know where you sleep at night!** Case came from the kitchen area so that their guests could see her. 'I'm not the sloth Reilly is. Please come on in.'

B'Elanna desperately tried to calm down her bodies reaction to what Reilly had implied. 'Thank you, we'd love too.'

Miral looked up at Reilly and smiled. 'Can we go exploring now?'

Reilly grinned crookedly at Miral. 'Well little bit how about you and your mom eat a little breakfast with Case and I'll go get dressed. Then we can go, if your mom says it's ok.' Reilly glanced at B'Elanna.

Miral turned to B'Elanna and pouted. 'Please mommy...please?'

'Yes we can, but first let Reilly go get dressed.'

'Key.' Miral watched Reilly head out then turned her attention to Case and her mom. 'Are we eating breakfast?'

B'Elanna blushed a bit. 'Baby we already had breakfast, but maybe we could keep Case company while she eats?' B'Elanna glanced at Case.

Case grinned like an idiot, Reilly might be an idiot but she was right she was anxious to see B'Elanna. And boy was it strange for her that she was that anxious that fast. 'I'd love some company, and maybe your mom will let you have some chocolate milk with me.' Case winked at Miral. 'And maybe your mom would like some too?'

B'Elanna gaped a little, she was nearly sure that Case was flirting with her. _Please Khales let me be right._ 'I think we could join you, don't you baby?'

'Yea, I like chocolate milk.'

Reilly chuckled while she was changing. **You have it so bad sis! I mean it's so pathetic that it just might make me not tease you.**

**Oh shut the hell up. But...oh hell Reilly I think I'm in trouble. I... I've never fallen so far so fast.**

Reilly stopped what she was doing. **Be careful Case you barely know her.**

**I don't know if I can, I read about her race, and wooo boy Reilly I think if I am falling there's not a whole lot I can do to stop it. And neither will she. I... I can feel her hearts beat when we're in the same room.**

Reilly just shook her head, Case always did believe that she would find true love. Who was she to dispute that believe, she'd ask about the heart thing later. **Will you at least take things slow?**

**I'll try, but...**

**You aren't sure you can.**

Case bit her lip trying not to howl with laughter. Little Miral had entertained her immensely by, instead of drinking her chocolate milk ending up spilling it in her mothers lap who was now dancing around trying to clean herself and get Miral to pipe down.

Reilly chose that moment to walk in on them. 'You causing a riot little bit?'

Miral giggled. 'No.'

'Oh but I think you are.' Reilly turned to B'Elanna. 'B'Elanna would you mind if Miral took me for a walk? It would give you time to clean up?

B'Elanna bit her lip, she trusted Reilly, but this was her little girl. 'I.. uhh...'

Case stepped up to B'Elanna and put her hand on B'Elanna's shoulder. 'Reilly will take good care of Miral, I promise.'

With Case reassuring her, Miral doing her please dance and Reilly simply looking at her with pleading eyes. She sighed internally. 'Ok, but Miral you look after Reilly. And Reilly you look after my baby.'

Reilly nodded at the less than friendly glare. 'I would never let anything happen to her, there you have my word.'

B'Elanna nodded then knelt down in front of Miral. 'We are going to have a little talk when you get back. But for now will you behave yourself?'

Miral nodded. 'I will mommy.'

'Ok then of with you two.' B'Elanna laughed when seconds later Reilly was being pulled out of the quarters by Miral.

'She'll be fine with Reilly. She is just still mourning, she lost more than one person ever should.' Case smiled sadly. 'Now let's get you cleaned up. I'm...I'm actually really glad we get to have some time alone.'

B'Elanna gaped again, before her brain could start to function properly Case walked to the replicator and proceeded to help her clean up. 'Thank you, I could just have changed.'

'Oh...I guess. So...'

B'Elanna could see that this was going south oh so very badly, and she didn't want that. Hell she wasn't able to sleep she wanted this so badly. 'Do you feel any better than you did yesterday?'

Case smiled and led them to the sofa. 'Oh yea, medicine sure has come far since I last practised.'

'You stopped practising?' B'Elanna frowned, that is what it sounded like.

Case looked away. 'I was fired from my last position. '

'Why?' B'Elanna bit her tongue. 'I'm sorry that is none of my business.' She hated that she was making Case frown like that.

'It's a sordid story B'Elanna, not one that I like to think about.' Case turned back to B'Elanna.

'I have some of those myself.' B'Elanna took Case's hand squeezed it. 'You don't have to tell me, but I do promise that I will listen if you do want to.'

'You know I did some reading about your people when I woke up. Was more than a little informative.' Case changed the subject grinning. 'You sure are a lively bunch.

B'Elanna flushed, boy she hoped that Case wasn't a fast reader or a curious one. 'Uhm yes I guess we are.'

Case looked at B'Elanna. 'So tell me B'Elanna...what the hell is going on between you and me? Because I sure as hell don't understand it but good lord when I'm with you I feel your hearts beat.'

B'Elanna looked at Case a little startled. 'I...I didn't know you felt anything...'

'At least now I know I'm not crazy. Yes I feel something, but what is it?' Case smiled at the perplexed look she got from B'Elanna.

'I don't really know, I don't know much about my people. I'm sad to say I wasn't really interested in that part of myself until recently.'

'So we are going it blind then?'

B'Elanna shrugged and blushed again. 'Not completely.'

Case raised an eyebrow, this was like talking to one of her patients. 'Oh so what do we know then?' B'Elanna mumbled something that no person could possibly hear, and Case sighed. 'B'Elanna come on now, it can't be that bad.'

'Ugh well uhm my mother used to tell me that when I fell in love my blood would burn, and that my...mate would feel the same.' B'Elanna mumbled this time so that Case could actually hear her.

Case sat back, well shock was a mild word for what she had been in and continued to be in since she arrived here. 'And the hits keep on coming.'

'Huh?'

'Oh it's just that since I got here it's been one thing after the other.' Case saw B'Elanna's face fall, she wanted to kick herself. 'This with us, that has been a good shock.'

B'Elanna looked up at Case hopefully. 'Really?'

Case chuckled, this was going to get very interesting. 'Really. But I do think that we should at least try and take things slow.' Case frowned at the pained look on B'Elanna'e face. 'What now?'

B'Elanna fidgeted in much the way her daughter had just a little earlier. 'It's just... well I don't think I can.' She hung her head embarrassed by her need that was growing in leaps and bounds.

'Hey. Come look at me please?' Case turned B'Elanna's head and softly ran her fingers threw B'Elanna's hair. 'Oh but you weren't listening properly, were you? B'Elanna I have a feeling that you and I have the same difficulty keeping our hands of each other.'

'Oh.' B'Elanna answered stupidly, her brain not quite there. Case's fingers were very distracting. But she had to stop them. 'If you don't stop that going slow will go right out the view port.'

Case stopped what her fingers were doing, nodding. 'Boy it's going to get very hard, isn't it?'

'Oh yes, going slow is not something Klingons do well even half Klingons. But I'll try if that is what you need.'

'You are to sweet. I just want a little time to catch my breath, so much has happened.'

'I understand that Case, I do. But it feels like I've been waiting for you for a long time.' B'Elanna took Case's hand and kissed it. 'I'll be happy to just be with you for now.'

'That I think would be perfect.'

* * *

Reilly was starting to think that maybe this kid was hiding sugar on her person and eating some whenever she wasn't looking. She just kept going like the energizer bunny. 'Hey little bit how about we go to the mess hall and get a snack? I'm a little hungry.'

Miral bounced up and down. She had up to this point shown Reilly all her favourite places except one. She wasn't sure if she should, her mom didn't know she went there. But maybe they should eat something she was hungry. 'key.'

Reilly chuckled once more. One minute Miral was talking a mile a minute the next she was quite as a mouse. 'Great! Lead the way M'lady.'

'Silly woman.' Miral shook her head, Reilly had called her that all morning no matter what she said.

They both walked in to find the mess hall it was packed, but then it usually was. 'So what's good kid?' Miral started to explain but Reilly's attention was pulled by two guy's a little ahead of them, and she didn't like what she was hearing.

'SO how is the spanner doing?' The one snickered. 'I heard you had the pleasure this week.'

'Oh the talking vibrator... oh sorry I mean Seven of Nine?' The second said and they both snickered unaware of the scowl forming on their newest guests face when she saw the topic of their mock sitting alone not far away.

'Man I wish I could give her a spin, it's been a long time since playing with a toy that fine.'

'The captain would kill you, that's her private toy.'

'And yet she's stowed in the cargo bay, I tell you what why don't we go do some maintenance on her some night?'

'Nickols sometime you have the best ideas! Why not tonight, you can even go first.' The second guy was still laughing when he was suddenly sprawled on the floor.

Reilly ignored him since he was already down and concentrated on Nickols. 'Do you often talk about a shipmate like that?'

'Someone get security!' Nickols screamed backing away from Reilly, she looked ready to kill him.

Reilly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her until they were nose to nose. 'Come on Nickols I really want to know if you often plan to rape one of your crew members? Come on you were laughing a second ago.'

A security team burst in to the room phasers drawn. 'Stand down.'

Reilly turned and glared. 'No!...'

Seven had never had anyone stand up for her like this and this was not the first time she had heard things like that said about her. But she knew she had to step in or Reilly would get hurt and thrown in the brig. 'Captain Carter please. They will hurt you if you do not comply.'

Reilly whipped around to see Seven standing there ram rod straight with her hands behind her back. 'How can you ask me that after what they were saying?' Reilly was completely stunned by Seven's request.

Nickols feeling reassured with the security team at his back started to make noises again. 'I want this crazy person thrown in the brig! She attacked me and crewman James, and we didn't provoke her at all.'

'You shut your mouth you fucking bastard!' Reilly hissed. 'You were planning to rape Seven! Don't tell me you didn't provoke me!'

'Liar!' Nickols yelled, feeling very uncomfortable.

The leader of the security team looked between them. How the hell was he supposed to know what the hell was going on. 'Lt. Masterson to Commander Tuvok.'

'Tuvok here.'

'Sir we need you in the mess hall. There has been an incident with one of our guests.' Masterson didn't let them lower their phasers. Captain Reilly looked about ready to kill Nickols and James. And then there was Seven herself. Why did he have to get the call.

'I am on my way.' Tuvok cut the link. He was curious what Captain Carter could possibly have gotten in trouble for so soon. He knew it had to be her, Dr. Carter was just not the type. 'Commander Tuvok to Captain Janeway.'

Janeway nearly fell of the couch where she had fallen asleep the night before. She rubbed her face before slapping her badge. 'Janeway here.'

'Captain we are needed in the mess hall, it would appear Captain Carter has gotten in to some trouble.'

Janeway groaned. _How the hell did she manage that? Good God she hasn't even been here a whole day. _'I'm on my way.'

Masterson had gotten the different people involved separated having spotted little Miral Torres he didn't want all hell to break loose with her there. He was very relieved when Tuvok and the Captain marched in. 'Captain, Commander.'

'Stand down your weapons.' Janeway said calmly taking in the scene. Crewmen Nickols and James were looking nervous and decidedly guilty of something. In another corner Miral sat happily in Captain Carter's lap drinking some juice while Carter looked as if she wanted to kill someone. What surprised her was that Seven was standing next to Carter talking to her. About what she couldn't tell, but she seemed agitated. 'Lt. What's going on here?'

Masterson straightened up. The captain made him very edgy and nervous. 'Ah well Captain it's a bit of a they say she says situation.'

'Very diplomatic Lt. but that isn't what I asked you.' Janeway crossed her arms and waited.

'Captain Carter has accused Crewmen Nickols and James of planning to... to rape Seven of Nine.' Masterson swallowed hard and waited for the captain to explode.

Janeway felt rage bubble up and had to focus on breathing. She didn't even know if that was true. She had to stay calm.

Tuvok stepped up, this was not something he had foreseen. If it was true they owed Captain Carter a great debt for bringing it to their attention. 'I believe it would be best if we heard both sides?'

'Janeway to Torres.' Janeway barked sharply not able to keep her rage completely at bay.

'Torres here.' B'Elanna sounded out of breath, but Janeway really didn't want to think about why.

'Lt. I need you in the mess hall immediately. Janeway out.' Janeway stalked up to where Miral was still happily sitting on Reilly's lap. 'Hey there baby girl are you having fun?'

'Uh huh. But then everyone got really mad, I was scared. But Reilly said they weren't mad with me and gave me some juice, so it's ok now.' Miral cuddled up closer to Reilly and happily sipped her juice.

'Why was everyone mad?' Janeway crouched down so she could look Miral directly in the eye.

Miral looked around then lent forward. 'Bad men were saying bad things.'

'Oh well then I understand.' Janeway turned as B'Elanna rushed into the mess hall 'Lt. Can you take Miral home, I need to have a word with Captain Carter.'

B'Elanna was about to ask what had happened when Janeway gave a slight shake of her head. Letting her know now was not the time. 'Come on Miral Case is excited, I was just about to take her on the holodeck. I was thinking we could go visit Flaunder.'

Miral hopped of Reilly's lap excited. 'Really? Can we go now?'

'Yes we can. But first say thank you to Reilly.' B'Elanna laughed when more juice landed in Reilly's lap when her little girl turned around.

'Thank you Reilly.' Miral hugged Reilly tight.

Reilly relaxed just a little and hugged Miral back. 'Ask Case she'll explain.' Reilly said softly to B'Elanna. 'And you little bit be good for your mom key.'

'Key.' Miral was pulling at B'Elanna. B'Elanna nodded and then turned and left.

'Now that there are no more children here. I want to know what is going on, right now!'

Everyone except Carter and Seven flinched at the force ten glare Janeway was using. But Upon Seven's council Carter didn't blow up at the Captain. Nickols was the one that spoke up first. 'I want to press charges against her!'

Tuvok raised his eyebrow. 'What charges?'

'She attacked us and we didn't do anything to provoke it!'

Tuvok turned to Masterson. 'Have you reviewed the Security Logs?'

Carter tilted her head, if this was what she thought it was she was beginning to like that Seven had told her to remain silent. Nickols the bastard looked more than a little green.

'No commander.'

Tuvok went to the closest console and called up the log. Then stepped back.

A few minutes later Janeway was sure that if she didn't leave right that second she was going to kill Nickols and James. 'Tuvok do what needs to be done. Seven I want to see you in my ready room later when you have time. Captain Carter you too, please.' With that Janeway strode out of the mess hall.

* * *

B'Elanna was tired and sweaty, but she would have to wait a little longer before she could get the answers that Case so obviously already had. And Case looked angry. 'Do you want to come in with me?'

Case nodded tightly. **Reilly calm down, you're getting on my nerves!**'Yes, I should probably explain what's going on.'

**I'm going to wring that pretentious bitches neck! She keeps Seven in the Cargo Bay for god's sake!**

**Reilly please not now! I'm still tired and you aren't helping.**

**I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'll try.**

'Reilly talkative much?' B'Elanna came out of Miral's room having put her down for a nap.

'Something like that.' Case grumbled.

'You want something to drink?'

'Actually I just want you. Come on join me.' Case held out her hand.

B'Elanna fell onto the couch not letting go of Case's hand. 'Do I finally get to know what's going on?'

Case sighed rubbing the her forehead. 'Oh my sister has once more gotten mixed up in something. I wish she would stop being so righteous.'

B'Elanna pulled one leg up on the couch making space for Case to lean her back against her front. 'Come on this is still taking it slow.'

Case laughed and leaned back into B'Elanna. 'You are going to be a lot of trouble I can tell.'

'Hey I'm Klingon, that's what we do best.' B'Elanna enjoyed the vibrations Case's laughter, it felt wonderful. 'Now stop stalling and tell me already.'

Case made herself a little more comfortable, making B'Elanna groan softly. 'Well first thing, Miral was never in any danger.'

B'Elanna squeezed Case's hand. 'I know, but what the hell was going on? I thought Janeway was going to kill someone.'

'Oh I was more worried about Rielly, but then I don't know the Captain very well.' Case was still feeling her sisters anger about what had happened, and boy it was hard to keep it separate from her own feelings at the moment. 'Do you know a Seven of Nine?'

'This is a very small ship, where everyone knows everyone. So yes I know Seven.'

Case caught the less than friendly tone. 'Ah you aren't very fond of her.'

B'Elanna grimaced, they had worked on their relationship since her little one was so very fond of visiting Seven. Although Miral didn't know she knew. 'Oh, let's say we had a rough start and she still has the ability to get to me.'

Case frowned. 'So you see her as a friend?'

'Ah, actually from what Kathryn tells me we act more like sisters than friends. But I wouldn't know since I never had one.'

'Do you fight a lot?'

'Constantly.'

'Do you get your feathers in a ruffle if anyone else picks a fight with her?'

B'Elanna frowned. 'Well yes, they might hurt her feelings.'

'Can she annoy you with her mere presence?'

'Yea in a wink of an eye.'

'Do you worry about her?'

B'Elanna bit her lip, finally answering when Case turned a little to see her. 'If you ever tell her...'

Case burst out laughing. 'I promise you I won't .'

'Just so we understand each other.'

Case patted B'Elanna's thigh. 'Well from all you said you sure sound like family, well sort of anyway.'

'Fine. I'm giving in with both you and Kathryn both badgering me. So I like her. I still think she's a stuck up bitch, but I think so with the utmost respect.' B'Elanna jumped when Case lightly slapped her on the thigh. 'Hey!'

'Don't hey me, that is no way to talk about her.' Case said sternly.

'What happened?'

'Reilly and Miral were taking a break in the mess hall when Reilly heard some of your crewmen talking.' Case pierced her lips, she still couldn't believe what they had been planning.

'Aanndd.'

'B'Elanna they were planning on raping her in the middle of the mess hall...' Case found herself abruptly on the floor.

'They what?' B'Elanna yelled and was already halfway out of the door. 'I'll kill them, I'll kill them with my bare hands

Case scrambled to go after her, but when B'Elanna ran of out the quarters Case stopped, someone had to stay with Miral. 'I'll just stay here.' **Reilly where are you?**

**I'm about to go and see Janeway.**

**Lordy lord, things are going to get interesting for the poor Captain.** Case made her way back to the couch.

**Why, I already promised Seven I wasn't going to kill her.**

**Hehehehe and you were telling me I'm whipped!**

**It's not like that. Seven is.. well she's just Seven. You'll see what I mean when you meet her**_._

**Yea whatever Reilly.**

**Fine don't believe me. Now tell me why are things going to get interesting?**

**Oh well seems B'Elanna is just a little pissed off and over protective. If I'm not mistaken she's also on her way to the captain.**

**Ah I see where you are going. Aren't you coming?**

Case sighed, she would love to, but Miral should not be left alone. And looking after her sounded a lot better than trying to stop either Reilly or B'Elanna from killing someone. **Nope I'm spending some quality time with the little one. Behave Reilly, and try and keep from hurting someone.**

**Smartass!**

**

* * *

**Janeway was sitting on the couch in her ready room just starring out. What happened was something she had never thought would ever happen on a ship under her command. And to Seven? Seven was like a daughter to her, albeit it was a strange relationship, but still. Now she had to deal with those two, and she knew that she was anything but partial. She sighed when the chime announced a visitor. 'And so it begins. Enter!'

Seven strode in and took her normal parade stance. Reilly prowled in looking severely pissed off. 'Captain.' Seven said in her usual tone.

'Please join me.' Janeway motioned for Seven and Reilly to sit.

Reilly slumped into a seat glowering. Seven tilted her head. 'I prefer to stand.'

Janeway opened her mouth when a severely pissed of B'Elanna barged right in. 'Why the fuck didn't you tell me what was going on! Some one plans to rape, RAPE, Seven and you don't tell me!'

'Lt! Get yourself under control, now!' Janeway glared at B'Elanna.

'No! You should have told me! You know how I feel about Seven!' B'Elanna shouted getting increasingly belligerent.

Janeway got up and forced her body to take a relaxed stance. 'Lt. Stand down.' Janeway's voice was icy cold and controlled. 'Now!'

The tone in Janeway's voice broke B'Elanna out of her rage, at least somewhat. 'Sorry Captain.' B'Elanna also became aware of the other two people in the room.

'Good. Now tell me Lt what the hell should I have done. I was not about to say something with Miral there. She was already scared about what had happened. Plus I didn't know the whole situation at the time.' Janeway said calmly, but with just a little force to make B'Elanna remain silent. 'Plus I had enough hot heads in the room with Carter, I didn't need another.'

'Sorry Captain.'

Seven looked at B'Elanna, what had B'Elanna meant when she said that the captain knew how she felt about her. 'What do you feel for me Lt. Torres?'

_Oh Kahles me and my bloody temper! _'I don't know what you are talking about.'

'For crying out loud, Seven it's very simple really.' Reilly spoke up as amusing as this was, she was still very pissed of.

Seven raised her eyebrow. 'Explain.'

'She cares for you.' Reilly nearly laughed when B'Elanna growled. The woman actually growled at her. 'Oh give it up B'Elanna, it's obvious.'

Seven looked at B'Elanna. Then she smiled at her and B'Elanna stared. 'You were worried.' Seven stated. She was so pleased, she had hoped that she and B'Elanna could become friends.

'Ok so I was worried.' B'Elanna folded her arms defensively over her chest and fell onto the couch next to Reilly glaring at her.

'Seems this is becoming a party.' Janeway sat back down. Rubbing her forehead, she could feel a headache coming. 'Seven will you please sit down?'

'As you wish Captain.' Seven sat down and was able to make it look like a supremely uncomfortable experience.

'Captain Carter will you please tell me what happened from your point of view?' Janeway looked at Carter and knew the woman was mad, very.

Reilly was about to shoot her mouth of when she caught Seven's eye and sighed. 'Fine I won't kill her.' She turned to Janeway and told her what she had heard and done. 'You sure run a tight ship here Captain.' Reilly couldn't help the last jib.

Janeway clenched her jaw tightly. 'Think of me what you want, but know that I would never willingly put Seven in danger.'

'Not knowingly? You have to be kidding me!' Reilly got up and paced around. 'You have her living in a cargo bay! Where absolutely anybody can come and go at all hours of the day! What the fuck do you call that!'

'I...' Janeway really had never thought about it. She was guilty.

Reilly got closer to Janeway. 'You what? You forgot to treat Seven with just a little decency? Hell you showed me, whom you obviously dislike, more of it!'

This was fascinating to Seven. She hadn't realized that she had so many people that cared. But Reilly seemed very agitated for some reason. 'Captain Carter I do not mind. I do not require quarters. The only thing I need is my alcove.'

'Oh yes you do!' Reilly turned on Seven leaving a relieved if somewhat pissed of Janeway to catch her breath.

'Reilly we did try to give Seven quarters, but we couldn't install her alcove in one of them.' B'Elanna said softly.

'And I did not deem it important to have quarters.' Seven added.

'I don't give a damn if you think it's important, it's for your own safety!' Reilly snapped at Seven startling Seven. Reilly turned to B'Elanna. 'So Seven's alcove thing can't be moved?'

'No, and believe me we tried.' B'Elanna wanted to defend Kathryn, but Reilly was right Seven should have gotten quarters a long time ago.

Janeway sat back, she thought she knew where Reilly was going with this. 'But we could modify the cargo bay.'

Reilly nodded, at least Janeway seemed able to follow her. 'Yes, exactly.'

'Lt work with Seven and get it done.' Janeway turned to Seven and pinned her with a stare. This was going to be the hard part especially with B'Elanna and Reilly there. _Just my luck that I end up with three of the most obstinate women in the galaxy in my ready room. All at once. Lucky me! _'Seven of Nine have there been other instances where similar ideas were planned by the rest of my crew?'

Reilly jumped. 'Oh you've got to be kidding me!' 'Kathryn!' Reilly and B'Elanna objected at once.

'Yes there have.' Seven said as calm as always. That shut up the other two women.

Janeway narrowed her eyes. 'Why did you not come to me.' Janeway ignored the other two women for the moment.

'It would only have made matters worse. The crew already thinks I get preferential treatment, telling you what they were saying about me would have only made them more hostile.'

'You heard what they said?' Reilly turned to Seven she hadn't realized that. 'How? You were across the room.'

'I am Borg.' Seven answered simply.

Reilly rolled her eyes. 'Is she always like that?' Reilly asked no in particular.

'Oh yea.' B'Elanna answered Reilly grinning all the way.

'Seven you still should have come to me, I can't tolerate things like this. Not with you or with anyone else.'

Seven nodded. 'Maybe my thinking was flawed. I put not only myself at risk but also others.'

'At the moment I could care less about the others.' Janeway stepped closer to Seven. 'How am I supposed to protect you, if I don't know that you're trouble?'

Reilly eyed Janeway, the woman was a set of strange contradictions. And what was with her rubbing her head all the time.

**She obviously has a migraine, isn't it obvious Reilly?**

**You think so sis?**

**Yea I do, and from what little B'Elanna said I think it may be a symptom of a bigger underlying problem. She was trying to hint at something, unfortunately B'Elanna doesn't hint well.**

**Oh no, little sister you are not going to get me to feel sorry for her.**

Seven frowned. 'I did not think about that.'

Janeway sighed, she should have been more attentive. Should have seen that things were getting out of control. 'Well now you do, so please Seven don't keep things like this from me again.'

Seven nodded. 'I will not.'

Janeway nodded and sat back down. 'Now are there any more rants I need to take care of or questions?'

'What will you do with those two bastards?' Reilly demanded with an enthusiastic nod from B'Elanna.

Janeway rubbed her forehead again. _Yes Kath what are you going to do with them? _'If we were closer to earth I would give them over to the proper authority and they would be court-martialed and sentenced to a penal colony. But I can't do that.' Janeway was talking out load without even noticing that she was. 'I can't keep them in the brig for the next thirty years we don't have the resources. And damn it what I want to really do would land me in the brig!'

Reilly was about to tear Janeway a new one, but stopped when she looked at Janeway's face. She looked tired, worn and just a little helpless. 'What are your options?'

Janeway looked up startled. _Did I say that out load? _'That is the question, my options are limited. Hopefully Tuvok has some ideas.'

'And for the record, what you want to do, if you did do that I would throw you a parade.' Reilly said and stalked out of the ready room before she got over her sudden bout of sympathy.

Janeway gaped, the woman was going to drive her nuts. Janeway just couldn't get a read on her. 'Thank you.' She said as and afterthought.

Seven watched Reilly go, her research on human behaviour showed that Reilly and the Captain liked each other. And that is why they bristled so much when they saw each other. She wondered if they would figure it out. Should be interesting to watch. 'Captain I would like to return to Astrometrics.'

'You're dismissed Seven.' Janeway smiled internally. It was still new that Seven waited for her to dismiss her.

Seven nodded to Janeway and smiled at B'Elanna then left. B'Elanna stood up and stepped behind Janeway massaging her shoulders. 'I'm sorry Kath, I know this wasn't your fault. And I had no right bursting in here like that.'

Janeway groaned B'Elanna knew exactly what she was doing. 'But it was.'

'No, it wasn't you or me or Seven it was the men who planned to rape Seven.'

'But I made it easy for them, because I was wallowing in pity for myself.' Janeway shot back.

'Then it wasn't just you. Then it was me too. And I don't think I had anything to do with those bastards wanting to rape her. That's on them.' B'Elanna pulled Janeway to her body and hugged her tightly.

Janeway was on the very verge of falling over the abyss and simply giving up, the only thing holding her back at this point was B'Elanna. 'Oh God.'

'Kath please let me call Case to help.' B'Elanna had never seen Janeway like this and she was really scared for her. She had watched as Janeway had gotten paler and paler, and she looked so very tired.

Janeway wanted to object, but couldn't bring her mouth to form the words. So finally with a shuddering breath she nodded stiffly.

B'Elanna thanked Kahles. 'Torres to Dr. Carter.'

'B'Elanna?' Case sounded worried, she thought that B'Elanna would be longer.

'Case can you come to the Captains ready room?' B'Elanna didn't let go of the shaking Janeway.

Case peeked at a quietly playing Miral. 'As soon as Reilly gets here I'm on my way.'

'Thank you.'


	3. Chapter 3

Casey was a little surprised when she arrived in the ready room. B'Elanna had the Captain in her arms stroking her back gently. Talking to her softly. It looked extremely intimate and she would have been jealous if she hadn't known better. 'How can I help?' But then the way she saw it the only persons that Janeway allowed to get close were Tuvok and B'Elanna. And humans needed to be touched or they would wither.

B'Elanna looked up relieved, smiling thankfully at Casey. 'Yea I think you can. Kathryn is feeling a little low.'

Casey looked at Janeway, the woman looked exhausted. 'Captain is it ok if I do a quick exam?'

Janeway untangled herself from B'Elanna and nodded.

'B'Elanna could you step out?' Casey asked softly, smiling reassuringly at Janeway and B'Elanna.

B'Elanna looked at Janeway. 'I'll be right outside if you need me.'

'No Bee go home and give Miral a big hug from me.' Janeway smiled at her, and it almost reached her eyes.

B'Elanna was torn. She wanted to there for Janeway, but she really should get back to Miral too. 'Are you sure?'

'I promise to call you if I need anything.'

'Ok.' B'Elanna turned to Case. 'Come over when you're done?'

'I'll be there.'

Janeway had moved back onto the couch and was looking at her feet. 'So how does this work?'

Casey sat down next to her and smiled reassuringly. 'Well thirst things first. I'm going to do a physical. Then we can talk about anything else you want to.' Casey had done a quick search threw the computer to see what tools she could use. And boy she was impressed. She had assembled a bag with what she needed, delighted that she had access to everything. Someone had put her in the computer as a doctor.

'Mhhhh you aren't going to make me run and things like that?'

Casey smiled, well at least it seemed that Janeway had a sense of humour. 'No, it seems I get to play with all sorts of nice and shiny toys and you don't have to do a thing. Now before we start do have anything you can tell me?'

An hour later Casey had done all the tests she could and sat back down. Janeway looked at her thankfully. Having Casey do the physical was a hell of a lot better than the Doctor. 'So am I going crazy?'

Casey took Janeways hand in her own. 'No, depression isn't something that makes you crazy and it is treatable. First thing is that we want to get your brain chemistry right again that will go a long way. I'm also going to give you something for your headaches and sleeplessness. This will all help, but the bottom line is you need more free time and you need to talk to someone about what's bothering you.'

'I can't.'

'The medication won't solve your problems, it will only treat the symptoms and only so far. You have too.' Casey said kindly but very firm.

Janeway shook her head. 'No I can't, we don't have a councillor on board.'

'Oh.' Casey leaned back. 'That's a problem. You want to tell me you've been out here seven years without a councillor to back you?'

Janeway nodded. 'You can't imagine how many times I wish we did have one.'

'Oh I think I can.' Casey bit her lip, Janeway needed a professional to talk too. 'I'm guessing you don't want to talk to... the Doctor?'

'Not on your life.' Janeway bit off.

Casey bit her lip that really only left two other people if she wasn't wrong. 'There isn't anyone of your crew that you could talk to?'

Janeway sighed. 'Do you know anything about the military?'

Casey nodded. 'I come from a military family, so I know more than I want too.'

'Is there any way in hell that... say your father would have talked to someone under his command about something like this?'

Casey sighed heavily. 'No. So that leaves...' _Really not the the time to mention I don't really have a father._

'You and your sister. And your sister doesn't like me.' Janeway answered.

'Would you be able to talk to me?' Casey asked seriously.

Janeway frowned giving real thought to that. 'How close is your bond with your sister.'

Casey frowned, after a second the light went on. 'Not that close. Anything you say to me stays with me. It's the same for any patients she has.'

Janeway nodded. 'Then I think I could. I think I have too. I want to have myself back.'

'Ok, but I'm not a councillor so this will be a learning experience for me and you. Can you bear with me?'

Janeway snorted. 'If you were one I would more than likely not talk to you.'

Casey sat back and laughed. 'Oh you and my sister are more alike than you think. Ok so we'll talk everyday in the beginning and see how it goes. Just tell me when you have time and I'll come to you.'

Janeway was not even going to touch the comment about Reilly. 'Tomorrow morning 11 hundred hours.'

'Ok I'll be there. Now I'm going to give you something for the headache and something so you'll sleep tonight. I'm a few years behind what's best for the depression. I'll give that to you tomorrow.'

Janeway tilted her head so Casey could use the hypospray sighed as her headache started dissipating. 'Thank you Casey.'

'My pleasure. Now do you want a lollipop or are we good.'

Janeway laughed. 'We're good.' Having caught on to Case's attempt at humour.

That's good, because I'm all out. Thankfully you're not five and hell bent on one. Now Captain go home and sleep the injection will kick in any minute now.' Casey grinned at the outraged look Janeway threw her way, but slipped out before Janeway could object.

'I think I changed my mind, I do want a lollipop!' Janway called after Casey only hearing her laugh. Looking at her desk and seeing it was clear she sighed. 'I guess I'm having an early evening.' Janeway walked out of her ready room heading for the Turbolift. 'Chakotay you have the bridge.'

'Aye Captain.' Chakotay didn't ask why Janeway was leaving, he was glad she was. She was looking very tired these days.

* * *

Reilly was making her way to the Cargo Bay having decided that she was going to keep watch while Seven... regenerated.

Janeway wasn't feeling so good, well actually she felt like she was flying. And that could not be good. Maybe she should have told Casey that she was sensitive to sedatives. Janeway stumbled and found herself face first in someones chest. Oh and what a chest it was.

'Wow there!' Reilly had been so deep in thought about what had happened earlier with Janeway, and her sudden bout of sympathy that she hadn't wanted to feel towards Janeway. That she hadn't been looking where she was going.

Janeway tried to stand up, but couldn't make her body follow orders. 'mmmpppfffff'

Reilly looked down and stared. She knew that hair. 'Captain Janeway?' Reilly pulled her off and looked at what had to be a stoned Janeway. 'You ok?'

Janeway shook her head. 'Nooofeliinwoozy.'

'Oh that I got, what the hell did you take?' Reilly checked Janeway's eyes and groaned. 'Great you're high.'

'Nooo Case.'

Reilly narrowed her eyes. 'What about Case?'

'Gavveme.'

Reilly raised her eyebrow, now wasn't this interesting. 'Case gave you something?'

'Mhhhhh' It was strange but Janeway had no control any more. And sagged more heavily against Reilly. That part she liked, ooohhh yea Reilly she liked. 'prettyyreilly'

Reilly nearly chocked on her own spit. Oh definitely interesting. But she had to get Janeway to her quarters. Or this whole ship would start talking. 'Let's get you home, shall we?'

'nowannegowithyou'

'I'm coming with you.' Reilly assured her, hoping Janeway would move.

'key.'

Reilly started moving them both in the general direction of the Captains quarters with Janeway becoming increasingly touchy with her. **Case what the fuck did you give Janeway?**

**Uhm Reilly I can't tell you she's my patient. And how do you even know I gave her something?**

**Because Janeway is high as a kite and is damn near molesting me! And do not laugh.**

**Hehehehe as if that's going to happen. You like her I know you do. And apparently she likes you.**

**Whatever Case. Now tell me what the hell you gave her?**

**Something for her headache and a sedative.**

**Really?**

**Yes Reilly really**_._

**Good god she's high as a kite of that?**

**Well I just went over her file and it doesn't surprise me. Just get her to her quarters and to bed. She'll sleep it of. Then tomorrow I'll have a little chat with Janeway about telling things like allergies ect.**

**Why me?**

**Because she likes you.**

**I hate you.**

**Yea yea me too.  
**

'Oh just great leave me with leach here while you go of playing house.' Reilly mumbled trying to bat away Janeway's hands when they tried to sneak under her shirt. 'Stop that!'

Janeway giggled and simply tried another way.

'Why me!' Reilly batted Janeway's hand again, but missed the other one. She nearly jumped threw the roof when the other hand made contact with her bare stomach. Oh the things it did to her. And that was another thing she was not feeling what she was feeling, of that she was sure. 'And that makes soooo much sense Carter.'

'huh?' Janeway slurred happy now that she had her hand where she wanted it. _Mhhh this is such a nice dream. No harm in dreaming about what you want._

'Oh great here we are, now Captain how do you open the door?'

'uhuh.' Janeway shook her head vehemently. 'gohomewithyou.'

Reilly groaned loudly. 'No you have to stay here. You stay in your quarters and I stay in mine.'

'nuhu.' Janway wrapped herself more tightly around Reilly.

'God damn Janeway tell me how to get into your quarters!' Reilly barked, but only received a giggle as answer. 'Woman you better start talking or...or...argh!' Janeway had her by the proverbial balls. Reilly knew she wasn't herself, and knowing that she couldn't in good conscious leave Janeway in the hall where any of her crew could find her.

'home.'

'You are home Captain you just have to...' Janeway's body started going limp and Reilly caught before she slipped to the floor. 'Oh just great! Just conk out on me why don't you!' Casey tried to wake Janeway, but after a good ten minutes gave up. 'Well you get your wish it seems, you're coming with me.' Reilly picked Janeway up and settled her more comfortably in her arms and headed for her quarters. 'But you aren't sleeping in my bed.' Reilly grinned, yea Janeway would make a lovely surprise for Case.

* * *

Case leaned back into B'Elanna and chuckled. They were lounging around B'Elanna's quarters watching Miral take apart something B'Elanna had brought for her. But Case had no idea what it was, but Miral was happy. 'Did you know that the good Captain reacted strongly to pain meds and sedatives?'

B'Elanna snorted. 'Oh yea, that's why she never takes anything. Why?'

'I gave her both.'

'Oh hell then we better go find her, because she is probably high as can be. And she'll be mortified if someone finds her like that.' B'Elanna tried to get up, but Case would not budge. Instead she was laughing, and laughing hard.

'Oh she already bumped into someone, and Reilly is less than thrilled. Seems Janeway likes her after all.'

'Huh?'

'She seems to have wandering hands and wants to go home with Reilly.' Case bit her lip to stop from dissolving into hysterics.

'Oh...Oh!' B'Elanna started laughing. 'Oh what I would give to see that.'

Case nodded her head. 'Mhhh I think the Captain will be outraged tomorrow, but this is good thing. For both my sister and the Captain.'

B'Elanna took a deep breath to stop laughing. 'How do you figure that?'

'Well they like each other, are even fascinated by each other, but neither one of them would admit to it. This way Janeway makes it very clear what she wants to do with Reilly. And Reilly sees a softer side to the Captain and has to face her own fascination with the Captain.'

'Huh you really think that there is something between them?' B'Elanna asked sceptically, it seemed unlikely to her.

'Mhh I wasn't sure about Janeway, but I know Reilly. And Janeway is just the type of woman Reilly would fall for.'

'What stubborn, impossible and maddening?'

Case chuckled. 'Exactly.'

'Oh.' B'Elanna thought about it for a moment. 'So what you're saying is that we are in for an interesting time with those two.'

'Oh if you only knew.'

'I know Kathryn very well and if she does like Reilly and doesn't want to? Oh boy I do know.' B'Elanna and Case sat there about half an hour simply enjoying being close to each other. 'Can I offer you dinner?'

'I'm hungry mommy.' Miral announced right on time making Case and B'Elanna chuckle.

'I would love to have dinner with you two.' Case got up and picked Miral up and tickled her stomach. 'My tummy is rumbling what about yours?'

Miral giggled. 'Mine too!'

'Well then I better feed the beasts.' B'Elanna laughed as she watched Case play with Miral. It was amazing how taken Miral was with both Case and Reilly. _Mhhh maybe because I get on so well with them? I haven't made friends as fast as them ever. They just take what they see and go with it._

'Do you need any help?' Case asked while holding Miral upside down.

B'Elanna chuckled. 'Actually you already are.'

Case looked down at a giggling Miral. 'Ah little bit a bit a of a pest when you cook?'

'Yes, but I don't cook I replicate.' B'Elanna joked while she set the table. 'You two go wash up then we can eat.'

Casey put Miral down. 'You heard your mother, lets go wash up.'

Miral scampered of with Casey giving chase. B'Elanna shook her head. 'Like two peas in a pod.'

A few minutes later Casey and Miral returned. Casey was wiping away water of her shirt chuckling all the way. 'So mom what's for dinner?'

B'Elanna raised an eyebrow in question of the wet shirt. 'Have fun?'

Casey blushed just a little. 'We got a little enthusiastic.'

'Oh I can see that.' B'Elanna lifted Miral into her seat and sat down across from Casey. 'It's nothing fancy but it's good.'

Casey looked at her plate and smiled. 'Spaghetti! I love Spaghetti.'

'Me too!' Miral pipped in. She had a new hero and wasn't shy letting others know about it.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes at the two. 'I'm so very happy then.'

'Sarcastic much hon?' Casey grinned at B'Elanna when she stared at her. _Ok so maybe she doesn't like pet names._

'Always muffin.' B'Elanna replied dryly.

Casey laughed. 'Ok I get it.' Casey took a bite and chewed slowly. 'Mhhh not bad, but...'

'It tastes too good.' B'Elanna finished for her. 'Yea, it's just something they still haven't been able to figure out.'

'Mhhh never thought that something good could taste to good. But yea it does.' Casey took a few more bites then turned to Miral. _Oh boy she has more sauce on her face than in her by the look of things. Maybe I should help out. _'Little bit is yours as good as mine?'

Miral took a hand full of Spaghetti and took a mouthful.

'Miral, don't eat with your hands.' B'Elanna gently admonished.

Casey had to bite her tongue, Miral looked too cute with the sauce everywhere. 'Tell you what if you eat your spaghetti with your spoon I'll let you taste mine.'

Miral frowned, but picked up her spoon. 'Key.'

B'Elanna shook her head, that never worked for her. 'You're very good with her.'

Casey winked. 'Oh it's just because I'm still a novelty, it will wear off.'

Miral looked at them both and decided they had to be talking grown up things. And they were pretty boring. 'Case I wanne try your spghti.'

Casey looked over at Miral and did a very obvious inspection. 'Looks good.' Casey got a good bite of spaghetti. 'Ok Miral open up.'

Miral took the bite and chewed. 'It the same.' She said when she swallowed.

'You sure?'

'Uh huh.' Miral giggled when Casey stole a bite of her plate.

'Nope, yours is definitely better than mine.' Casey stole another bite.

'Mine!' Miral strenuously objected and tried to bat Casey's hand away.

'Don't make me separate the two of you!' B'Elanna said in that universal mom voice stopping both Casey and Miral in their tracks.

'Sorry.' Casey mumbled.

Miral frowned. 'We just having fun.'

B'Elanna eyed her daughter. 'We don't play with our food. You can have fun after dinner.' Miral nodded pouting all the way.

Casey looked up at B'Elanna sheepishly. 'It's my fault, I started it.'

'I know.'

'Sorry?'

B'Elanna sighed. 'Accepted, but no more playing at the dinner table.'

'Yes ma'am.' Casey saluted B'Elanna smartly, she obviously knew what she was doing.

Miral nodded her head enthusiastically. 'Key.'

B'Elanna groaned. These two would be the death of her she just knew it. 'I'm so dead.'

Casey laughed, she had an idea what was going threw B'Elanna's head. 'Yes we are.'

* * *

_Why the hell can't I sleep. It's not like she's even aware you're alive at the moment. But damn I can shake the feeling she's supposed to be here. Oh I should stop thinking things like that! Case would have a field day with that one. I don't even like her. I'm just tired that's why my mind is tricking me!_

Janeway moaned in her sleep, and it wasn't a pain moan. Oh no Reilly knew that sort of moan. 'Oh that's all I need. She's having an erotic dream and I'm stuck listening to it!'

Janeway was enjoying her time with the stubborn orenary Reilly. Naked Reilly was a lot more manageable and talked a hell of a lot less. 'Mhhhhh so good.'

Reilly grunted. 'Wonderful she talks in her sleep.' Reilly tried to pull the pillow over her head, but then she could not breath and was to hot. 'Why me!'

Janeway ran her hand up Reilly's naked back. Reilly was so smooth and Janeway could feel the muscles tense as she ran her fingers along them. Oh but Reilly reacted so beautifully to her. It had been so long since Janeway had let herself feel like this. Had had contact like this skin to skin. Sweaty, and for once not because someone was trying to blow them out of the sky, but because of good old healthy sex. Reilly leaned into her and whispered hotly into her ear sending all sort of interesting signals to her lower extremities. 'Reilly.'

'Oh no, nonononono! You can't be doing this to me! No way Janeway! You are not having a sex dream about me!' Reilly got out of her bed and started pacing when Janeway moaned and called her name. 'This is just so not fair!'

While Reilly had been pacing talking to an unconscious Janeway Case came in her eyebrows crawling nearly of her face. 'Uhm Reilly what the hell is going on here?'

Reilly turned, fire in her eyes and pointed at Janeway. 'She's having a sex dream about me, she can't do that!'

Case went to Janeway and felt her pulse and chuckled when Janeway moaned again. 'You're very good_..._ well according to her.'

'You can't laugh about this. She's having a sex dream, about me and I'm here.' Reilly wailed in self pity. 'It's just not fair.'

'Oh get over it. So she's having a dream about you.' Case waved Reilly off.

'But she doesn't like me!'

'I would say she likes you just fine.' Case said and as if on queue Janeway called out Reilly's name making the real deal flush a bright red. 'What I'm wondering is why the hell she's in my bed?'

Reilly glared at her. 'She wouldn't let us into her quarters and fainted on me. And I sure as hell don't want her wandering hands anywhere near me.'

Casey chuckled. 'Oh yes she likes you. So you put her here for me to deal with is what you are saying.'

'Yes.'

Casey got up and headed for Reilly's bed. 'That's just not gonna happen. Seems it's me and you sis.'

Reilly groaned. 'Can't you take the couch?'

'Nope. There's more than enough space on your bed. And it's not like we haven't done this before.'

'We were kids the last time!' Reilly complained.

'Oh just get over here.' Casey and Reilly rooted around on the bed until they were comfortable. 'She's going to be so pissed tomorrow.'

Reilly nodded. 'And she'll take it out on me, you just wait and see.'

'God do you always have to be so dramatic?'

'I'm not dramatic, I'm just telling you what's going to happen.'

'Oh forget it, just go to sleep Reilly.'

'How do I do that with miss horny over there moaning and groaning?'

'You just do.' Casey turned over and was soon asleep leaving her sister to bemoan her own fate to herself.

* * *

Janeway slowly made her way to consciousness. And she felt good, really good. She couldn't remember when she felt that good. It had to have been years. Now she just had to convince her eyes to obey her order to open and she would be right as rain and on her way. Strange her bed felt decidedly foreign to her. _You're getting paranoid Kath, you finally get a good nights sleep and you go and get strange._

Casey nudged Reilly. They had woken up earlier and silently fixed themselves and Janeway breakfast.** She's waking up.**

**So?**

**Take her some coffee, apparently she has an affair going with it.**

**No.**

**Oh good lord Reilly just take her some coffee then you can leave.**

Reilly's shoulders slumped. **I can leave after I give her the coffee?**

Casey bit her lip in amusement. **You can leave after I promise. Now go.**

Janeway's nose twitched, that was coffee. But how the heck was she smelling it while she was still half asleep?

Reilly stood at the foot of the bed and frowned. 'Hey.'

Janeway's sat up wide awake now. What the hell was Reilly doing in her quarters? Bringing her coffee. Janeway shook her head to make sure that she wasn't still asleep and noticed that these quarters looked nothing like her own. 'Where am I?'

'Look just take the damn coffee.' Reilly held it out feeling decidedly agitated. And the woman in front of her had everything to do with it.

Janeway opened her mouth to object, instead she closed her mouth and took the coffee. She had no idea why she was here and why Reilly was here too. Until she did silence seemed to be a good strategy.

Reilly glared at her a second and turned around and stalked out of the room. 'Ungrateful...'

Janeway stared. 'Well good morning to you too.' Janeway mumbled to herself.

'Oh don't mind her, she didn't sleep well.' Casey stood at the entrance of the bedroom smiling gently.

Janeway frowned she really wanted to know how the hell she got here. She at least now knew where she was. 'I don't remember why I'm here.' Janeway hoped that sounded at least a little diplomatic.

'Ah yes, that. You and me have to have a little chat about your reaction to certain medications.' Casey ignored the question behind the statement for the moment. 'I hope your hungry, I have breakfast ready if you'd care to join me?'

Janeway felt as if she were in some sort of twilight zone. But what choice did she have. 'Lead the way doctor.'

'Mhhh you are my guest in my home, so please call me Casey or Case if you prefer.' Case sat down at the table picking up her own coffee and taking a healthy sip.' On the inside Case was laughing. If only Janeway would simply ask what she wants to know. She truly had been the diplomat to long. It would be fun getting her to be straight with her.

'Case will be fine.' Janeway looked at her plate finding her favourite breakfast there. 'Someone has been talking I see.'

Case didn't miss the slightly bitter tone, but decided to ignore that as well. 'I am your doctor, knowing your likes helps me help you.'

Janeway wanted to lash out, but she knew she shouldn't so she simply took a mouthful. 'It's good thank you.'

Case really would give her more than this. 'So why didn't you tell me you reacted so strongly to pain medication and sedatives? If you want me as your doctor then you need to tell me things like that.'

Janeway snapped her head up. 'I...' She looked at her plate. 'I truly forgot, I only remembered when I was on my way to my quarters.'

Case nodded, with the amount of stress she was under that fit. She didn't see Janeway as the reckless type. 'I think I'll take a more thorough look at your medical file, if that's al right with you?'

Janeway looked up and nodded. 'I guess it would be a good idea. So something like this doesn't happen again.'

Case nodded and happily took another bite. _Fishing won't do you any good Captain. Thought that was a very good try. You have to ask the question to get the answer. _'When do you normally go on duty Captain?'

'0600 hours.'

'Ah, well then you might want to let the bridge know you'll be a little late.' Case sat back and took another sip of coffee.

Janeway's fork stopped a few centimetres from her mouth. _I'm late? I'm never late. _'What time is it.'

'0630.'

Janeway was now openly gawked. This woman didn't even flinch or apologize, she didn't treat Janeway like a Captain at all. 'Janeway to the Bridge.'

'Captain?' Lt. Kim answered unsure of why she wasn't on duty as of yet. In all their years out here the Captain had never been late.

'Lt. You have the bridge.' Janeway really didn't want to explain why she was late, heck she couldn't even if she tried.

'Aye Captain.'

Janeway sat back and looked at Case critically. 'I've never been late a day in my life.'

That fit right in for Case aswell. 'And is the universe still in tact?'

Janeway's jaw hit the table top at that comment. 'What?'

'Did the ship blow up, did everything fall apart because you slept in?'

Janeway frowned. 'Are we having a session doctor?'

'Nope this is me Casey, no doctor.' Case still held a very easy air about her. Never showing anything but complete ease with the situation.

'Then why the question?' Janeway sat back folding her arms across her chest.

_Ah defensive. Well another sore point for her then. But for what military type isn't that an issue? Letting others do for them. _'Well I was just curious. My sister has the same thing going for her. It made her a great leader, but it wore her down. I was, on some leve,l glad when she was court-martial.'

'Court-martial ?' Now this was more like it. Janeway was getting somewhere.

'Oh and before you go of thinking she messed up let me tell you she didn't. She simply loved the wrong person and was betrayed by those she trusted most. And gave everything for. But then she didn't stand a chance once they found out about our parents.' Case smiled, but there was so much pin there than Janeway almost wished she hadn't gone there. 'Have you ever heard of one Samantha Carter?'

The name was ringing alarm bells, but Janeway just could not place it. 'I believe I have, but it was a while back.'

Case smiled more genuinely this time. 'I hope that means her work at least survived. But now Captain I have some reading to do, and you have to get to the bridge.'

Now Janeway was confused. _I think I got played, and very well at that. She wants me to research who her mother was. And she wants me to think about my need to always be in control. _'Well played Casey.'

Case tilted her head. 'Why thank you Captain. I'll see at eleven.' Case led them both to the door where they went their separate ways.

* * *

Janeway made her way directly to her ready room, without a word to the rest of the bridge crew, but then that wasn't strange. 'So you want me to look into Samantha Carter? I'm curious enough to do it and you knew I would be. Casey you are very sneaky.' Janeway chuckled as she sat down at her desk. 'Computer search for anything on Samantha Carter.'

'Search in progress.' The computer chirped then went on its way.

'Ok seems this will take a while.' Janeway smiled, this was a real challenge and not one that involved phasers and doing battle. 'I haven't had such a challenge in a while.' Janeway picked up her work, thinking that she could just as well keep up with her work while she waited.

* * *

Casey made her way to the to sickbay. She wasn't happy about it, but it seemed that you could only access full medical records there. _Which means I have to interact with the Doctor, and so far what I heard I don't like._ Casey entered and was startled when the small balding man popped up in front of her.

'You've come to seek my superior medical attention. I should have known Lt. Torres was doing half a job.' The Doctor was startled when a hand grabbed his uniform.

'Listen up little man, don't talk about her like that. And no I'm not here to see you.' Casey let go and moved over to one of the computer consoles.

'Hey! You can't do that. I'll have you brought up on charges.'

'No you won't.' Casey replied easily having gotten her sudden spike of anger back under control. _Must watch that, it sure as hell came out of nowhere._

'I most certainly will.' The Doctor blustered.

Casey ignored him until she had the file she wanted. 'I'm just here for this then you can have your place back.'

'You can't just open medical files.'

'I have permission to open this one. The patient requested that I do.'

Doctor tried to look who the patient was. 'I have to sign off.'

'Oh hell no. Any person has the right to change doctors and they do not have to inform said doctor, now get your nose out of my business.'

'You can't talk to me like that!' The Doctor huffed.

'I can, I did and now good bye!' Casey had what she wanted and walked out of sickbay to the mess hall.

* * *

Janeway looked up startled when the the computer announced that the search was complete. 'Wow that took a while. Now lets see why Casey thinks this will interest me so!' Janeway called the information up and sat back totally shocked. 'Oh my good lord! Well now I remember why the name rang a bell. B'Elanna will wet herself when I tell her about this little bit of information.' Janeway looked up and frowned when her chime rang. 'Enter.'

Casey waltzed in smiling. 'Hello again Captain.'

'It's eleven already?' Janeway checked with the computer. 'Wow I lost track of time. I have been doing some reading.'

'Anything interesting?' Casey sat down without being asked, she wasn't accustomed to wait for permission.

'You could say so, yes.' Janeway looked at Casey with a piercing glare. 'I remember why the name Samantha Carter rang a bell.'

'Oh?' Casey was truly curious, she had been fairly sure some if her mothers work would survive. Now she wanted to know just how much.

'DO you even know exactly what your mother did?' Janeway had a felling that Casey knew a part but not all of it. This was going to be a kick to tell her.

'Oh, we know parts of it, but the biggest part was very hush hush.' Casey sat back tilted her head. 'I'm guessing you know a lot more than we do?'

Janway nodded. 'Oh yes and it's going to blow your mind Casey. Here this should give you an idea.' Janeway handed over a pad for Casey to read.

Casey took it and read. Her mouth quirking here and there and hanging open at others. Some time later she sat back. 'Well seems we all owe mom a hell of a lot.'

'Now there's an understatement.' Janeway chuckled. 'The mere fact that we are here, well that's your mothers fault.'

'Well she always liked getting herself into trouble.' Case grinned lovingly.

'Well there is a lot more there.' Janeway sat back and looked at Casey with a frown. 'Both your mothers were amazing people.'

Casey sat back startled. They had always kept things to themselves about their mothers, because of the Airforce. 'Ah you know about them?'

'I'm guessing that times have changed since your parents times. And yes I know about Dr. Fraiser, it seems that's the parents footsteps both you and Reilly decided to follow.' Janeway smiled. 'I find that interesting.'

Casey laughed. 'You read about Mom, she was brilliant and though both me and Reilly are no slouches, we don't have an idea what mom did. But we both took to Ma's side of the family like ducks to water. And mom was, truth be told they were both relieved we went that way.'

Janeway tilted her head. 'Why were they thrilled?'

'Well as mom always put it, live sucks when you know everything better than everyone else. It's a very lonely way to live. Plus people won't ever leave you alone, they always want the impossible and you feel responsible to give it to them.'

Janeway nodded her head. 'That does make sense. But at least in a little way Reilly followed in her footsteps as I read she was with the Air Force.'

'Yes.' Casey knew she sounded short.

_Well that's a first, there's actually a kink in her armour. _'You weren't thrilled about that were you?'

'No, but only because I had a bad feeling about the Air Force. And ultimately I was right.' Casey sighed. 'But again that really isn't my story to tell. If you want that part of our history you will have to talk to Reilly.'

'Oh and she simply adores to talk to me.' Janeway bit sarcastically.

Casey's lips curved just a bit, this was so very interesting. Both reacted to each other so similarly 'It bothers you that she won't talk to you.'

Janeway shook her head. _Ah so I guess this is all part of my therapy. Do I play, or do I forfeit? _'Yes, yes it does.'

'Why?'

Janeway frowned. That was a very good question. 'It bugs me?'

Casey grinned. 'You wouldn't be the first person Reilly bugged. It still doesn't really answer the question.'

'You're not going to give me any slack, are you?'

'Nope.'

Janeway sighed rubbing her head, she was starting to get that ever present headache again. 'Would you believe me if I told you I don't know?'

Casey had gotten up and knelt in front of Janeway. 'Ah your headache is back. So that would be a good place to stop for today. I did a little checking up and I believe I have a combination of medication that will work for you.' Casey took it out of her bag noticing Janeway's interest in it. 'I know you guys have some nifty toys and carry them on your person. But I have always liked a doctors bag.'

'Oh, ok. Actually I kind of like it.' Janeway shrugged. 'So the medication?'

'Well I'm going to give you a hypospray for that headache and an Anti Depressant. Then I'm going to give you a Hypo to take tonight so you can't sleep. And Captain take it or I will skin you alive tomorrow.'

Janeway looked startled. 'How did you know I wouldn't take it?'

'You forget I grew up in a military family. I know you types, tough as nails and think the normal rules don't apply to you. But Captain if you want my help, you will follow my directions to the letter or I will stop treatment.'

Janeway's eyes went wide. 'You would do that?'

'Yes, I don't have time to fight with you. I have a lot to learn if I'm going to be an asset to you Captain.' Casey used the hypo and could see the relief on Janeway immediately.

'You want to be an asset?'

'Well from what I hear we are in the middle of no where with only ourselves to rely on. It's not my style to sit back and wait. I'm a doctor and from the looks of things you could use another of them.' Casey handed the other hypo to Janeway. 'So I'll be learning some new skills and hopefully it won't take to long.'

Janeway nodded. 'You're right I could use another doctor aboard, one that my people actually like. You'll be very busy in a short time, of that I'm sure. And I'll do as you say.'

'Good. Now you go forth and Captain and I will see you tomorrow the same time.'

'Thank you. And Casey you can take the pad there are some things on it about your parents that you might like to read. I haven't read it all, but what I skimmed I think you'll like it.'

Casey tilted her head. 'Thank you in that case. And Captain have a good day.'


	4. Chapter 4

Seven stopped at the entrance of Cargo Bay two and stared. She really wasn't accustomed to visitors. And to tell the truth she wasn't sure if that is what she had. Reilly was down to an under-shirt and was barefooted. She was doing some sort of martial arts. Very efficiently too. Seven looked a bit, it was not a form that was in her Database. That in it self was startling. 'Captain Cater.'

Reilly had been aware of Seven's entrance, but continued to do what she was doing. Seven would talk to her when she was ready. She stopped when she heard her name and nodded. 'Seven of Nine, Tertiary of Unimatrix Zero One.'

Seven frowned, no one ever addressed her with her full name. Then she understood. 'You do not wish me to call you Captain Carter.'

Reilly grinned. 'Mhhh so fast. You are a marvel Seven. I think I asked you before to call me Reilly.'

Seven nodded. 'Indeed.'

'So is that a yes, or I'm thinking about it?'

'Reilly what is the meaning of your visit?' Seven smiled just a bit making Reilly positively giddy.

Reilly scratched her head blushing just a bit. ''Ah well actually I just sort of ended up here.'

Seven analysed Reilly's body language. 'You are embarrassed. Explain.'

_Yea explain to this lovely lady that the Captain kept you up all night making you horny as hell and confused. _'I needed to get away. And somehow my feet brought me here.'

'Indeed.' Seven could see there was more to it, but Reilly didn't want to talk about it. In her experience the best way to get the information was to simply let it come. 'What were you doing before?'

'Oh that?' Reilly was relieved that Seven didn't push, and she wasn't kidding herself Seven knew there was more to it than that. 'That is my own way to meditate and keep myself sharp.'

'It is very similar to a few kinds of Martial arts from earth, but not the same.'

Reilly looked at Seven surprised. 'You'd be right. I learned a hell of a lot of fighting styles. But this one is one my mother and a friend of hers developed together. It's very effective and at the same time it always seemed to sooth me when I was... stressed.'

Seven nodded. 'Efficient. Can you teach me?'

Reilly broke out in a delighted grin. 'Nothing would please me more. You want to start right now?'

'At the moment I am on duty. But I will be free at 1500 hours.' Seven said. 'We will meet here.'

'Ok, that's would be great. Do you think we could get some mats? That way I can demonstrate some more moves.'

'I will see what I can do. But for now I must meet LT. Torres.'

'Oh this is about your quarters. How's that coming along?'

'We have agreed upon a design. The only thing that remains is to assign personal and materials.'

Reilly smiled. 'I'm glad. But hell you have to go.'

'Indeed I do... until later.' Seven tried yet another phrase she had found. It seemed to please Reilly.

'Later Seven.'

* * *

B'Elanna was tired, so very tired, but in the best of ways. She had worked her ass of getting just that little bit more out of her engines. 'Every bit helps.' She mused as she walked in the direction of the mess hall. She was going to meet Casey there. And that made her sigh happily.

Tom Paris watched as B'Elanna walked in to the mess hall and walk to one of the newly acquired twins, lean down kiss her gently on the mouth and sit down. 'No, that is so not going to happen.' Tom stood up, his mood dark, and stalked towards B'Elanna and the twin.

B'Elanna reached for her drink and suddenly looked at Casey and blushed. 'Did I just...'

'Kiss me in front of half your crew?' Casey chuckled. 'Yea...' Casey was suddenly yanked up from her seat and was faced with a belligerent man.

'Stay away from my wife!'

Casey saw the punch coming and ducked just in the nick of time. **Reilly I need you! **'What the fuck!'

Tom swung again missing again. Casey Carter was a lot faster than he would have believed, it was strange. 'You dirty whore stay away from my wife!' Tom screamed and charged her.

B'Elanna had been so shocked she watched as Tom took two swings, but when he charged Casey, B'Elanna sprung to action. She jumped in front of Tom staying low shoulder first. Tom saw her to late and they collided Tom going down B'Elanna just managing to stay up right. 'What in Kahles's name are you doing?'

'That's not your concern!' Tom growled and pushed her out of the way.

Casey backed up, she really didn't want this to escalate. 'Look you have some issues, but they have nothing to do with me. So just back away and we'll just forget this.'

Tom growled when he felt someone trying to hold him back and backhanded the person. 'You stay away from my wife!'

**Reilly please where the hell are you! **'Just back up, I really don't want to hurt you!'

Tom laughed just a bit cruelly. 'You hurt me? Don't kid yourself. Now for the last time stay the hell away from my wife!'

Casey saw the mess hall door open and saw Reilly rush in and sighed in relief. 'Please just back away.'

B'Elanna's nose hurt like hell where Tom had backhanded her, but she didn't give a shit. She was surprised when she and Reilly grabbed Tom at the same time holding him down hard. _Where the hell did she come from? _'Tom stop it or I will hurt you!'

'Listen to her little man. Because she's the least of your worries, she might get the first shot, but I'll have the last.' Reilly jammed her knee into Tom's back while he screamed and ranted at Casey. 'I've got him B'Elanna go check Casey.'

B'Elanna nodded and got up and looked down at Tom with so much contempt it shut the man up for a minute. 'I can't believe you just did that, you stepped over the line. Stay away from me Tom or you will regret it.' B'Elanna turned and walked up to Casey. 'Hey there are you ok?'

Casey let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. 'Yea, although that scared the crap out of me.' Casey looked up at B'Elanna and slipped into doctor mode. 'Bee you're bleeding! I think your nose is broken.'

Just then Janeway and Tuvok burst into the mess hall, after Neelix called them. 'What is going on here?' Janeway barked looking pointedly at Reilly.

'Oh no, don't ask me. I don't know, I just got here this was all Casey and B'Elanna's drama.'

'And yet you are always in the middle of it.' Janeway turned away before she said more, she knew she was being very unfair with Reilly. 'Who does know what's going on. And Captain Carter please let go of Lt. Paris.'

'Not on your life, he tried to hurt Casey and more than likely broke Lt. Torres's nose.' Reilly said calmly, although inside she was fuming. How dare Janeway treat her like this?

Tuvok stepped in. 'I will ensure that Mr. Paris remains civil Captain Carter.'

Reilly reluctantly stood up letting go of Tom. 'Fine. I'll be going then.' Reilly barked and walked out of the mess hall.

'Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?' Janeway sounded tired and disappointed. She couldn't understand what was going on with her crew. Were they all going space happy?

Casey looked up stopping her fussing for just a moment. 'Captain if I may?'

'Go right ahead.' Janway motioned with her hand.

'B'Elanna was just sitting down to have lunch with me when that gentleman over there yanked me out of my chair and started yelling at me. I backed of when he tried to hit me. That's when B'Elanna got involved. He backhanded her and tried to come after me when Reilly and B'Elanna subdued him. That's the short hand of what happened.' Casey looked at Janeway with troubled eyes. 'Can I take her to sickbay, I really want to set her nose before the swelling becomes to intense?'

Janeway nodded. 'Go ahead, I'll join you in little bit.' Janeway turned to Tuvok. Who cleared the mess hall for her. It was good to have a friend who could read her as well as Tuvok could. 'Lt. Paris is what Dr. Carter said true?'

Tom pouted at Janeway, that usually worked for him. 'She asked for it.'

_My God_ _what the devil is going on! First with Seven and now with Casey. What the devil has gotten into my crew? _'That is your story? She asked for it?'

Tom suddenly growled when he saw that Janeway wasn't buying it. 'I was just making sure she knew to keep her hands of what's mine!'

Tuvok arched his eyebrow. 'Are you referring to Lt. Torres?'

'Of course I am!'

'That is illogical.' Tuvok said calmly as he always was. 'Lt. Torres is not 'yours' and if I remember correctly you chose not to have her in your life.'

'I never said that, just because I want nothing to do with the brat doesn't mean she isn't mine any more!' Tom wailed loudly.

Janway glared at Tom as if he had two heads. 'Are you out of your mind Lt.? Because that is the most asinine thing you have ever said!' Janeway silenced Tom when he wanted to object again. 'B'Elanna divorced you. That means that you have absolutely no claim on her at all. And even if you had this is assault and it will be treated as such!'

'I...'

'Bite your tongue Mr. Paris I don't want to hear it. Tuvok confine Mr. Paris to his quarters and make a full enquiry.' Janeway strode out not waiting for an answer, she knew Tuvok would do as she asked.

* * *

Casey ran the bone knitter over B'Elanna's nose. 'Man am I glad you have these things other wise I would have felt absolutely terrible.'

'It's not your fault.' B'Elanna assure Casey once again. She was still seething that Tom would do something like this. But then again it was right up his alley. 'He is a bastard!'

_I'm not going to disagree there. But what the hell happened in there? _'How does that feel?'

B'Elanna ran a finger out over her nose. 'Just like new, thank you Case.' B'Elanna wasn't surprised when Janeway strode into sickbay. 'That took you longer than expected.'

Janeway ignored B'Elanna's snide remark. 'How is she Casey?'

'With all these nifty toys, she's right as rain Captain.' Casey sat down next to B'Elanna taking her hand holding it tightly. 'I want to apologize for what happened Captain.'

'As far as I know you weren't the one that started it.'

'But it is the second time in as many days that one of the Carter's were involved in a confrontation in your mess hall. Ma always said we had mom's propensity to get into trouble without looking for it. It just somehow finds us.'

Janeway managed a tight smile. 'Maybe I should ban the Carter's from the mess hall in that case. I have to agree you two are going to make our lives interesting aren't you?'

'We'll sure as hell try not to. But unfortunately Ma was right we attract trouble like bees to honey.' Casey smiled and leaned over kissing B'Elanna on her forehead ridges. 'Captain would you like to have dinner with us tonight?'

Janeway gaped, Casey knew just how to keep her of balance. Did she want to spend time with them, it was made more than obvious that there was going to be a them. 'I would like that.'

'Then I hope we don't get a red alert before then.' B'Elanna stood up. 'Well then I'll get back to my engines if you don't mind.'

'Your dismissed Lt. Casey can I have a word?'

'Of course. I'll see you later honey.' Casey put away the equipment she had been using. 'So what can I do you for Captain?'

Janway leaned against one of the biobeds. 'I wanted to discuss what happened in the mess hall. More exact, I wanted to know whether you would be pressing charges?'

Casey turned and looked at Janeway attentively. 'You want me too, don't you?'

Janeway for a second, was going to lie. 'Yes, I want you too.'

'Why?'

Janeway sighed rubbing her head more out of habit than a real headache. 'Because, unfortunately Mr. Paris has been given to much leeway for far too long. He needs to bear the consequences of his actions for once.'

'And you want me to give you a chance to do that.' Casey folded her arms across her chest. 'Is this because of B'Elanna?'

'I won't insult your intelligence and say no, but she isn't the only reason. He has been taking chances and played around with his fellow crew for far to long.' Janeway took a breath to continue but was stopped Casey holding up her hand.

'That's more than good enough for me. I want to press charges Captain.' Casey smiled at the relieved look on Janeways face. 'Now git.'

Janeway gaped then snapped her mouth shut. 'Yes ma'am.' She retorted sarcastically as she turned to walk out of sickbay smiling at the laughter that followed her out. _I can't believe her. She sure as hell isn't intimidated by you, not even one iota. But then look at who her parents were. Not surprising._

_

* * *

_Janeway sank to her couch in her ready room. Tired, her body not quite cough t up to the shock it had been put through the last three days. _God another race who tried their damnedest to blow us all to kingdom come. God Kath this one was so extremely close. Thank God for Reilly and Casey. _Janeway didn't even glance up when her door chimed. 'Come.'

Tuvok stepped in. He was the only one who would dare step into Janeway's lair after what had happened. 'Captain I have a preliminary report for you.'

'Just put it on my desk Tuvok.' Janeway moved and had to bite her lip to keep from calling out in pain. 'This was to close old friend.'

'Indeed Captain. Luckily we picked up some passengers with a unique ability that helped us. I included the security logs like you requested, also I have the information package the Rolians sent us.' Tuvok tilted his head, Janeway looked to tired. 'Captain it would be prudent to have the Doctor examine you.'

Janeway shook her head. 'No I couldn't deal with him right now. But I will call Dr. Carter.' Janeway added when she saw that perfect eyebrow of Tuvoks arch. 'She is officially my doctor anyway.'

Tuvok nodded satisfied. 'You should think about giving them both a commissions, they are valuable assets to this crew.'

'Casey already asked to be on staff as a doctor as soon as she feels she's able. Reilly... well she's a more difficult one to get to agree to something like that. Any thought about that?'

'She does indeed seem very hostile to the idea of working for us.' Tuvok brows furrowed. 'I will give it some thought.'

'If you think of something let me know.'

'I will. Good night Captain.' Tuvok left.

Janeway sighed. _Get it over with. Who knows she might give you something for the pain and then you could get to the work that has accumulated on your desk Kath. _'Janeway to Dr. Carter.'

'Go ahead.'

'Can I see you in my read room?' Janeway tried to make it sound like a run of the mill request.

'Of course captain. I'll bring my bag.'

_How did she know. Wait that sounds like Bee in the background and Miral. She's at home way to go Kath she probably wants to reconnect with Bee. _'You know actually forget it I can talk to you tomorrow.'

'Oh don't start I'll be there as soon as I can. B'Elanna is going to give Miral a bath so she won't miss me. And I'll be back with her in time for dinner.'

'How can you read me so easily?' Janeway bit her tongue, she hadn't meant for that to slip out. Not at all.

'I just can. Carter out.' Casey pulled herself of the couch, she was just like everybody else...bone tired.

'She finally called huh?' B'Elanna stood in the kitchen holding her little girl tightly. The last three days were gruelling and she didn't think that she could go threw something like this ever again. But she knew that more likely than not she would have to.

Casey swallowed hard. 'I don't want to go.' Casey whispered softly. She could still see how the Tratirian tortured B'Elanna with a big part of the crew watching, including Miral and herself.

B'Elanna pulled Casey to her making it a group hug. At one point she thought that she was dead, and her little girl was going to grow up without her. 'And Kahles knows I don't want you to either. But Kathryn took just as hard a beating as I did and she only let the Doctor do the most basic of checks before she ran of doing Captain things. She needs you.'

Casey held back tears that were just at the point of slipping out. 'I'll come back as soon as I can.'

'You better, because I need for you to hold me and keep me safe.' B'Elanna stepped back and pushed Casey gently to the door.

Casey left before she burst out in tears. _God this is not the life I wanted. I want to go home, no you want to go back to Bee and hold her and forget where you are and what the circumstances are. And you want to forget the look on her face right before they shot her. _'Well into the loins den I go.' Casey stopped her thoughts from going further. She didn't want to deal with alll of this.

Janeway blinked her eyes opened when the chime went. 'Come.' Janeway watched as a very obviously distraught Casey walked in. Though Casey hid it very well. 'I know you probably have other things on your mind, but thank you for coming.'

Casey smiled sadly. 'Your right there, but I'm your doctor and you need me.'

Janeway was surprised that Casey admitted it, but then Casey was so different from her and how she reacted to things. 'I'm sorry for what happened.'

Casey took a calming breath. Even though it would be so very easy to just accept the apology and put the blame on Janeway. It was also the one thing she would never do, because it wasn't her fault. 'Kathryn you did not make the Tratirian's do what they did, they did that all by themselves.'

'But...'

'No buts, and you never gave up. And now we are a bit battered but all here.'

'Thanks to you and Reilly.' Janeway admitted that she could easily admit it to Casey, but she wasn't so sure about Reilly. Although she owed both women the lives of her crew. 'You two saved us.'

Casey swallowed. 'When my mother thought us those skills, I promised myself that I would never ever use them... but when they... when they shot Bee I just lost it.' Casey bit back yet more tears.

'You did what you had to do.' Janeway said softly. She understood up to a point. Casey wasn't trained for the life she had been dumped into.

'No you don't understand, I'm a doctor I save lives it's my motive for all that I do! And I broke that code, my own personal code. I killed... with my bare hands.' Casey choked. 'You do not know what that does to me.'

Janeway felt her own heart break for Casey. It made sense that Casey felt as she did. She was a healer, she had avoided the military and anything like that. 'I am sorry that you had to do that.'

'So am I.' Casey opened her bag and started scanning Janeway. 'God they didn't pull any punches, did they?'

Janeway nodded. She didn't think that it was a real question. 'How is B'Elanna?'

'She's scared and mad and a whole lot of other things. But with time and with her loved ones helping she'll eventually be ok.' Casey talked as she did what she could for the Captain. 'How are you?'

'Fine.'

Casey snorted. 'And pigs fly. Now I'm tired I want to go home and hold my... my girl. So stop bulshitting me!'

Janeway was startled at Casey's biting voice. Casey had up to this point never gotten mad, never been anything but kind and steady. For her to actually raise her voice? Well it said a lot about her state of mind. 'Lets just say I'm probably doing about as well as B'Elanna's doing.'

'I figure your doing a lot worse, but at least you admit you're not exactly doing great.' Casey finished up. She had healed what could be healed the rest would take more time than she now had. 'Here take the hypo, now go home and sleep. If you don't I'll put you on report. And I know I can, I grew up with you types around.'

Janeway closed her mouth and sighed. 'You're not going to let me get away with anything, are you?'

'No, but then I already told you that.' Casey closed her bag. 'If you need me or Bee or just a hug from Miral please come around. You're always welcome.'

'I guess you have new quarters.'

Casey nodded. 'I have to be close to her.'

Janeway nodded. 'I understand.' Janeway got up relieved that it didn't hurt like hell to move any more. 'Will you tell Reilly thank you from me? I don't think I have the strength to talk to her now. And before you say that I should do it myself, I will. I just can't right now.'

'I understand. Now lets both get some sleep. It heals a lot.' Casey and Janeway both walked out of the ready room and then home.

* * *

Reilly sat on top of one of the barrels in Cargo Bay two watching Seven regenerate. Her quarters not finished since the whole mess with the Tratirians had intervened. 'God and wasn't that one big cluster fuck! Oh Case I'm so sorry.' Reilly hung her head letting the tears fall for the loss of her sisters innocence.

Seven stepped out of her alcove not as startled as she should be at finding Reilly sitting there in front of her alcove. 'Reilly you are... crying.'

Reilly sat up fast nearly toppling of the crate she sat on. 'Fuck Seven don't do that!'

'I will not.'

Reilly chuckled, but to someone like Seven, who observed people, it sounded forced. 'Sorry Seven it's just been a long couple of days. I think I'm just tired and you startled me.'

Seven simply nodded. 'You are still injured, so it is understandable.'

'Yea well, I'm staying that way since it reminds me to be thankful that I'm alive.' Reilly gently tapped a cut on her arm and winced. 'Yep, I'm still alive and kicking.'

'That is very illogical.' Seven commented, her crew mates always baffled her. Reilly was no different.

Reilly laughed hard, this time leaning a little more to the hysterical side. 'Mhhh Seven I never said I was a logical person. I'm human, and that means I have quirks, and this is one of them.' Reilly stood up and carefully stretched out her body. 'How are you Seven?'

Seven frowned, this was what Janeway asked her too when Janeway was upset. 'I am functioning well.'

'That's not what I meant Seven. How do you feel, you had to watch your friends being brutally beaten, that has to be hard.'

Seven nodded. 'It was distressing, but this is not the first time something like this has happened.'

Reilly groaned. 'Of course it's not.' _Carter what have you gotten yourself into this time? All I ever wanted_ _was a nice and easy retirement. Me my boat and Casey. But nooooo shit seems __to follow me where ever I go. '_Well that may be Seven, but it is still upsetting.'

'Are you upset Reilly?' Seven tilted her head, Reilly seemed agitated more so than before.

Reilly crossed her arms over her chest. 'Yes Seven I am.' Reilly admitted, she didn't know why, but it was very easy to talk to Seven.

'I understand.'

Reilly looked at Seven critically, finally nodding. 'I believe you do. So Seven do you want to talk about it?'

'Not particularly.' Seven said without hesitation.

Reilly chuckled finally feeling a little better. 'Somehow I knew you would say that. Mhhhh do you think that we could maybe get something to eat? I would enjoy your company.'

Seven was beginning to believe that Reilly simply didn't want to be alone. But like herself didn't know how to ask for what she wanted. 'That would be acceptable.'

'Well then let's hit the road Jack.'

Seven frowned. 'Who is Jack and why would he hit the road?'

Reilly laughed a real belly laugh. 'Oh Seven I needed that. That was just something you say. It means lets go.'

'Then why not just say that?'

'Mhhh I guess no real reason except that sometimes saying something in a different manner makes it sound less repetitive.'

'Ah it is another of those human quirks I do not understand.' Seven nodded as she followed Reilly as they headed to the mess hall.

'You know what Seven that's ok. Everyone is different.' Reilly gently took Seven by the elbow to lead her.

Seven had to try very hard not to flinch, she usually didn't allow any form of physical contact. But Reilly was different, with her she did not mind so much. But it would take a while to get used to it. 'Are you sertain it is a good idea going to the mess hall?'

Reilly looked confused. 'I thought you were joining me for something to eat?'

'I am, but is it such a good idea going to the mess hall? You seem to have a bad influence on it.'

Reilly stopped and howled. 'Oh Seven, you really do have a strange sense of humour.'

'I am not trying to be funny.'

'None the less you are. Tell you what, let me get a fix on Casey and see if we maybe could have dinner with them?'

'That would be acceptable.'

**Case?**

**Mhhh what is it Reilly?**

**Can you talk?**

**Yes if I have to.**

**Sorry I was actually wondering if maybe I could join you and your ladies for dinner?**

**I don't know Reilly let me ask B'Elanna key?**

**Sure go ahead.**

Casey had B'Elanna in her arms. 'Bee are you hungry?'

'Not really, but I should eat so should you and Miral.' B'Elanna looked up into Casey's eyes. 'Why?'

'Would you mind if Reilly joined us, I think she is scared of being alone. She has a lot of trouble sleeping after something like this.' Casey wanted to explain more, but B'Elanna put her finger on her lips.

'Case I don't mind, she's your sister. And God I owe her. She can sleep with us if that is what she needed.'

'Now let's not go overboard.' Casey laughed weakly, she didn't want to think about what Reilly and she had done earlier. **Reil its ok.**

**Uhm if Seven comes too?**

**Now you tell me. **'Bee?'

'Yyeesss?'

'Seven?'

'Sure why not.'

**Come on over Reil, but don't pick up any more strays.**

**We'll be there soon. Uhm Case thank you.**

**Don't mention it Reilly. I love you too**

**Brat!**

**Brown noser!**

**Mhhh ok ok love you too sis.**

Casey shifted so she could look at B'Elanna better. 'You have a good heart Bee. Is little bit asleep?'

B'Elanna blushed at the of hand remark. And nodded. 'Yea she's down for a nap, I'll wake her when we have something ready to eat.'

'God I wish she hadn't seen what she did.'

'Me too, but at least I knew that you had her safe in your arms. You have no idea how much that meant... means to me Case.' B'Elanna swallowed hard. 'The thought of losing her is more terrifying than anything those bastards did to me.'

'I think for the first time in my life I understand my sister and my mom better.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because I now understand why thy did what they did. They were protecting what they held dear. With everything that they were. Because to let the bad guys win was just not an option.' Casey sighed and looked at the door. 'Come.'

Reilly peaked into the room. 'Are we early?' Reilly grinned, even though she thought it was strange that Casey fell for B'Elanna as fast as she had, and wasn't ok with it yet. She thought it looked very cute the two all cuddled up.

'Nope right on time, things were getting just a tad to heavy in here.' Casey snuggled even closer to B'Elanna. She'd be damned if she would stop just because they had guests.

'Well then I'm happy to help.' Reilly winked and sat down. 'Come on Seven take a load off.'

Seven tilted her head. 'Explain.'

Reilly and Casey laughed, B'Elanna was about as perplexed as Seven. 'Seven it means sit down and relax.'

'Ah another of your human quirks.'

'Exactly.' Reilly agreed. 'Hi there B'Elanna how are you doing?'

'Better.'

Reilly nodded, still not sure if she trusted B'Elanna or not. But she would give her the benefit of the doubt, for Casey's sake. 'Good. Where is minnie you?'

B'Elanna crinkled her nose. 'Don't start that! She might like it. She's taking a nap. This was very tough on her.'

'On all of us.' Casey corrected B'Elanna. 'How are you doing Seven?'

'I am functioning within acceptable parameters.'

Reilly rolled her eyes. 'Means she's upset, but will be fine.'

B'Elanna chuckled. 'You know Seven its ok to say you are upset.'

'Indeed.'

'Yes you goof, indeed.' Reilly tweaked Seven a bit.

'Goof?'

Casey sighed. 'Reilly stop teasing the nice Borg.'

They were all startled when Seven laughed. Reilly shook her head. 'No way. Look what happens when I do.'

'Indeed.' B'Elanna said dryly before falling apart giggling. 'Seven you know what, you should do that more often. You are truly beautiful when you do.'

Seven looked at B'Elanna curiously. 'You think I'm beautiful?'

'Well of course you are Seven. Just look at you.' B'Elanna gestured to Seven.

'Explain.'

B'Elanna frowned, how in Kahless' name did you explain to someone that they were beautiful? 'I can't Seven, but take my word for it Seven you are a very beautiful woman.'

Casey who had kept a sharp eye on Seven frowned. 'Seven hasn't anyone ever told you that before?'

'No. I often hear them refer to me as desirable. But no one has ever told me that meaning it. And not wanting something for it.' Seven looked B'Elanna straight in the eye. 'You said it and meant it. Thank you.'

B'Elanna nearly swallowed her tongue she was so startled. She never thought about things like that. Just how hurt Seven would be about the things that were said about her. 'You are welcome Seven, I just wish I could have pulled my head out of my ass a long time ago.'

Seven smiled at her. 'But you have it out now, that is good enough for me.'

'Hey Casey I thought we were going to eat?'

'Jeez Reilly very sensitive of you.' Casey snorted, knowing that all this talk made Reilly itchy. Anything emotional that Reilly didn't start bothered her. 'Come on why don't you and I make dinner and let these two finish their talk. Come on.'

Reilly followed Casey to the kitchen, and sighed relieved to get away from all the swirling emotions between B'Elanna and Seven. 'Sorry about that.'

Casey waved Reilly off. 'Don't mention it, I know how you get when things get sensitive.'

'Yea I guess you do. So how is B'Elanna?'

'I don't really know. Hell I'm having trouble with my own emotions. Hers and mine are pretty jumbled at the moment. One thing I can tell you is that she is so very thankful that you showed up when you did.'

'I couldn't have done it without you.' Reilly shrugged. 'I didn't think you would remember all mom taught us.'

Casey's hands stilled. 'Truth be told Reilly I wish I hadn't.'

Reilly walked up to Casey and took her in her arms. 'I know. And I wish I could have spared you that.'

'Yes well...' Casey stopped and squeezed Reilly. 'I would do it again if it meant protecting all of you.'

Reilly understood all to well. Hell that's the reason she joined the air force in the first place, because she wanted to protect the ones she loved no matter what. She also knew that for that same reason she was the one that more often than she liked hurt them because of it. 'I know how you feel Case.'

'I know you do. So come on hon let's make dinner.'

'Hon? Now don't go confusing me with your... what is B'Elanna to you anyway?'

Casey looked up at Reilly. 'Uhm I guess fiancé would be a good word, although I haven't asked her yet.'

Reilly bit her lip, she really didn't want to fight with Casey, but it bothered her that Casey was moving this fast with this woman. 'Case now don't get mad, but are you sure that you are thinking straight? I mean about this thing with B'Elanna.'

'Reilly I love her. I'm not going to get into specifics with you, but this is slow for her. She's Klingon, and it just works differently than what you're used too.'

'You were always very stubborn. But don't think I'm not going to do some extensive research on this.' Reilly sighed. 'You know I do it because I don't want to see you getting hurt.'

'I'd be worried if you didn't. But sis at some point in time you'll have to let me go my own way.'

Reilly snorted. 'Baby sister you have been doing your own thing since we were born.'

Casey chuckled. 'I guess you might be right. I did give Ma and mom a run for their money didn't I?'

Reilly laughed heartily. 'And how. What made you think of them?'

'Oh this whole situation and shortly before all hell broke loose Janeway gave me some information on them.' Casey frowned and looked up at Reilly. 'Did you know mom kept a journal?'

Reilly was a little startled. 'No. How did Janeway know?'

Casey blushed just a bit. 'I was curious and sort of challenged her to tell me who mom was. I sure as hell had no idea that she was such an important person. I just... I wanted to know if she was remembered.'

What do you mean?'

'Truthfully I just miss her... them so terribly. So I asked if she knew who mom was.'

'Me too Casey me too. Oh how I would like a sermon on my wicked ways from ma and later a beer and a non talk with mom.' Reilly said sadly.

'Reilly you should read her journals, it's.. it's like having a little bit of her still with me.'

'I would like that sis.'

B'Elanna walked up behind Casey and slipped her arms around her waist burying her face between Casey's shoulder blades. She sighed when she breathed in Casey. _Home._ 'Hey you two what's for dinner?'

Casey frowned and looked at what she had in her hands. 'Uhm I believe it's stew.'

B'Elanna chuckled. 'Comfort food?'

'Yea, ever since we were kids.' Reilly grinned. 'It seems we ask for it without even noticing. I hope its good.'

'Not bad, actually.' B'Elanna shrugged. 'Why don't you help Seven set the table and I'll get Miral.'

When everyone was seated Reilly observed them. They acted very much like a happy, if a little stressed out family. It surprised her, and at the same time it felt good. And boy were Casey and B'Elanna involved with each other. They were extremely cute. Seven, she noted, was doing much the same thing that she was doing. When their eyes met Reilly smiled and Seven smiled back. Right then right at that moment Reilly felt whole, felt happy, she didn't believe it would last, but what did she know.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Casey felt as if her whole world was falling apart. This was not supposed to happen. They were all supposed to have dinner together! Then that damn alert went of and all hell broke loose. Before they knew what was happening they were all herded to Cargo Bay 2 and and then this!**_

_**Miral clutched at Casey. 'NO!' She screamed and buried her head in the crook of Casey's neck as her mother screamed out in pain. She didn't understand what was happening.**_

_**Casey rubbed her back trying to calm Miral down, but how was she supposed to do that when she was breaking inside. 'Shhhh little bit shhhhh.'**_

**_The leader of the Tratirians pulled out an odd looking gun and aimed it at B'Elanna's chest. 'Either you get this ship to fly or I kill you! I'm tired of this.' He spat at her bleeding form. _**

**_B'Elanna growled in pain. 'Over my dead body!'_**

_**He grinned wickedly. 'As you wish. You are of no further use to me.' He aimed and pulled the trigger.**_

_**Casey watched in horror as B'Elanna's body jerked and jumped then fell to the floor. In that moment she felt her whole world fall apart. 'Nonononononono!'**_

B'Elanna had woken up when Casey started tossing. Trying to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working. 'Case? Case come on open your eyes for me. It's only a dream.'

Casey suddenly screamed and woke up with a jerk. 'Oh god oh god!' Casey was starting to panic, was it real or was it a dream? No she knew it had happened.

B'Elanna carefully slipped her arms around Casey's waist and pulled her gently closer. She kissed Casey's temple. 'Case it was only a dream. I'm ok, we're all ok.'

Casey felt her heart start to beat again. B'Elanna was ok, she was ok. 'Sorry.'

B'Elanna shook her head so that Casey could feel it. 'Don't be. I'm fine, you're fine we're all fine. Do you think you can get back to sleep?'

Casey bit her lip and nodded. 'If you hold me close, I think I might.'

B'Elanna gently lay back down pulling Casey with her. 'That I can do.' She waited for Casey to make herself more comfortable. 'Now close those baby blues and remember that I'm here and you are safe.' B'Elanna held watch until she saw Casey's breathing even out. 'Sleep tight Case.' She closed her eyes falling asleep minutes later safe and sound.

* * *

Janeway stood in front of the doors of Cargo Bay 2. She wad been more than a little surprised when she heard this was where Reilly spent most of her time. _It's a waste Kath, you have to get her to trust you. She is an asset you can use very well. She's also a wonderful person. _Janeway squared her shoulders and stepped into the bay. She stopped in her tracks. Reilly was doing some sort of martial arts. She wasn't wearing a whole damn lot and Janeway could see all her glistening muscles, and her mouth went dry. _Oh God! This is just like my dreams!_ 'Uhm.'

Reilly had been aware of Janeway the second she had stepped into the bay, but was curious what Janeway's reaction was going to be so she kept going. When Janeway did finally make a sound Reilly had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Janeway looked flushed and hot. _Duh genius you already know she likes you, you were simply showing off. _'Captain?'

'Captain Carter I wanted to talk to you, if you have a minute?'

Reilly bit back the sarcastic remark that was on the tip of her tongue. Janeway was trying, and for Casey's sake she would try the same route. 'Of course Captain.' Reilly said softly while wiping the sweat of her brow.

Janeway had to physically shake herself to stop from staring at Reilly. Let her brain catch up with her.

'Captain?' Reilly smirked, who knew that the good Captain was such a horn-dog?

'Oh yes, I wanted to ask if you would like to go to the planets surface? I have it on good authority that you are getting itchy to get of this here ship.' Janeway was really trying to mend the bridges that were burnt between Reilly and what Janeway her self stood for in Reilly's eyes. Something she still didn't know exactly what it was.

Reilly's body language turned defensive in a blink of an eye. 'Really?'

_Oh good lord what the hell did I do now? _'Yes, look you don't have to. Just know that this is my way of saying thank you.'

Reilly clenched her jaw. _You promised Case you would at least try to be nice. And she offers you a little time of this ship and you go and be an ass? What's up with that? _'You don't have to thank me, you would have done the same if you were in my position. But I would like to get of the ship if your offers still good.'

Janeway closed her eyes thankful that Reilly had reconsidered. _And just why is that Kath? _'I'm not so sure, but yes my offer is still open.'

Reilly raised her eyebrow, Janeway sure had a low opinion of herself. 'I might not like you, but I know you would have done the same in a heartbeat.'

Janeway gaped once again. _Now what the hell was that? A compliment or a slur. _'Thank you, I guess.'

Reilly chuckled. 'My pleasure. So when do I get off this tub?'

Janeway reared her head _Did she just call my Voyager a tub? How dare she?_

Reilly started really laughing at the expression on Janeway's face. _Touchy about her mistress I see. Better watch that then, or not... _'So Cap? When do we go?

'Cap?

'When?

Janeway was just a little confused. 'Uhm an hour transporter room 1.'

'Be there with bells on.' Reilly turned and walked away out of the bay.

'What the hell just happened here?' Janeway frowned then laughed, Reilly was going to be the death of her.

* * *

Janeway could not get over the difference in Reilly since they got out on the surface of the planet. She looked relieved and free. And she had started talking, not a lot, but at least a little. And Janeway was intrigued before, but now she was smitten. _Kath old girl you are in a world of trouble._

_Oh God I never knew that I could be so happy to get a little sun. _Reilly tilted her head up and took a deep breathe. 'It's not the same than on my boat, but it feels good. The sun I mean.'

'You had a boat?' Janeway looked at Reilly surprised.

_What happened to not talking to her? She'll just hurt me. _'Yea, when I...left the Air Force I bought a boat and started my own salvage company. I always loved being out on the water, even as a child.' Reilly went on even with her inner self screaming at herself.

Janeway tried to piece the puzzle together, the ruthless soldier, the stubborn sister and the woman who got a kick out of a little sun and fresh air. 'Must have been interesting work?'

'It was far away from anything remotely having to do with authority. It was more or less just me. I got very good at it and found some fascinating things.' Reilly smiled as she remembered some of the good times on her boat. 'Do you dive Captain?'

'As a matter of fact...I do.' Janeway herself got a wistful smile on her lips. 'I used to love to dive in the caves on Mars. It was my get away.'

_She might understand you better than you give her credit for. _'Do you think that there might be a chance we could get some diving in?'

Janeway frowned, thinking how nice it would be to get in the water again. Not to mention it was a request from Reilly, she was reaching out._ Maybe...Kath if you move the negotiations along fast you could... _'I would really like it, I think we could swing it.' Reilly whooped startling Janeway, but she was down right shocked when Reilly picked her up and gave her a twirl. 'Put me down you big goof!' Janeway laughed.

Reilly nearly dropped Janeway when she heard the good captain laugh. _Wow! That looked good on her. _'Why this is so much more fun.'

They were both startled when they heard one of the locals call them. Up to this point the Rolians had left them to do their own thing. But this woman obviously wanted their attention and looking pretty ancient so They stopped, Janeway still in Reilly's arms. 'You come with me now.'

Reilly smiled at the woman kindly. 'Where to?'

'My Harto.' The little woman said and led them off.

Reilly threw Janeway a questioning glance, but Janeway only shrugged. 'I'm Reilly and this is...'

'Kathryn.' Janeway filled in before Reilly could introduce her as the Captain.

'Sgorta Kirrim.' The woman crowed as they entered a building that looked like it could be some sort of temple. Now if the two women could simply figure out what the hell it was.

'Nice to meet you.' Janeway tried her luck, but got nothing. _I gues you have to ask something to get answers._

'Sit, we must do now. It important.' Sgorta made them sit down on some cushions facing some sort of alter with some burning incense on it. 'Be right back.'

Reilly looked around, this looked like some sort of temple. 'Cap should we be here?'

Janeway had come to the same conclusion. 'I really don't know, I haven't had time to read everything they sent me.'

'Well she seems friendly enough so I guess it would be fine.' Reilly shrugged, sat back taking deep breaths. Whatever they were burning in there was doing wonderful things for her. 'Wow.'

'What is it?'

Reilly smiled as her body relaxed more and more. _Mhhhhh if I didn't know any better I would say this is dope. It's very relaxing. _'Just take a few deep breathes, and you'll understand.'

Janeway did and after a few minutes could feel the stress that she was feeling before simply ebb away. 'Wow indeed.' Janeway looked over and saw how Reilly was sitting and copied her. _Mhhh comfy, and wow I swear this woman is getting more and more beautiful._

_I'm spending time with miss stuck up and I'm actually enjoying myself. _'Do you have siblings?'

Janeway nodded, feeling to relaxed to get her feathers ruffled. 'I have a sister, Phoebe.'

Reilly looked at Janeway critically. 'Younger if I had to hazard a guess.'

'How did you guess?'

'Experience and the look on your face when you told me. Unresolved issues?'

'Yes, well something like that.' Janeway wrinkled her nose up. 'Lets just say that we have some typical sibling issues.'

Reilly chuckled. _I think that Case was right, she is overworked and totally alone. _'I know how that goes, really I do. Case and me are very close, but at one time we weren't. She saw that I was on a path of destruction and told me. I didn't want to listen and we started fighting. But like it goes when things did go completely to hell Case was there to pick up the pieces. It took longer for us to get back to where we are now though.' _Why the hell am I sympathizing now? Nothing changed. _But Reilly knew deep down inside that it had.

_Why does this not make me feel any better about everything? Knowing she was hurt Kath? That makes me hurt. _'Phoebe is a free spirit, an artist. And she has always been. I on the other hand always followed the rules and did everything that was expected of me. I followed my father into starfleet and was about to marry a nice man when we got lost here.' Janeway frowned before continuing. 'Phoebe accused me, before I left, of settling because I was still deep down trying to please my dead father. It hurt to hear her say that, and we parted ways on a very bitter note.'

'Was she right?'

_Whatever that stuff is I have to get me some, because even Tuvok doesn't ask me that, he knows I would kill him. But I just..._ 'Yes, she was. And even though we have some contact with earth these days, I haven't as of yet apologized for the things I said.'

Reilly nodded. 'You still have time, plus if your sister is anything like my own she has already forgiven you.'

'So what your saying is, is that I should just talk to her?'

'It would be a start.' Reilly nodded again. Reilly smiled as Sgorta walked in with a a tray full of things. Some she recognized, and others she didn't.

'You want?' Sgorta motioned to the tray once she put it down. 'It needed for Harto Ligarto.'

Janeway took the cup of something she thought had to be tee. 'Thank you.'

Janeway took a sip and Sgorta took the cup from her and gave it to Reilly. 'You take.'

'Thank you.' Reilly took the cup and sipped.

When she was done Sgorta took the cup and took a sip then put it the rest on the tray again. She then took strips of material. And took Janeway's wrist in her hands. 'Now we tie emotions.'

Janeway frowned, but let Sgorta weave a intricate pattern around her wrist. 'Its beautiful.'

'Mhhh it not me, it you. You strong complicated.' Sgorta closed her eyes and mumbled something Janeway and Reilly couldn't understand. 'Now you.' Sgorta took Reilly's wrist.

Reilly took Janeway's wrist with her free hand and whistled. 'That really is beautiful.'

Janeway nodded. 'Yours is coming along too. Sgorta thank you these are really special.'

Sgorta frowned as she kept going. 'You are not in the right time, but where you belong.' Sgorta once again closed her eyes and mumbled. When she was done she smiled and offered them some bread she broke in two so they could share. 'Eat then come last part.'

'Well then I guess we eat.' Reilly shrugged and ate the bread. 'Mhhh tastes better than it should.'

Janeway took a bite as well and sighed. 'I didn't realize how hungry I was.'

'Yea, I know how that goes.' Reilly watched Janeway as they ate. When they were done Sgorta smiled. 'Now take hands of other.'

'Cap do you have any idea what we're doing?' Reilly asked as she took Janeway's hands.

'Didn't you listen Horta Ligarto.' Janeway answered sweetly.

Reilly growled which earned her a laugh from Janeway. 'You should really ask B'Elanna how to do that properly.' Earning her another growl.

'Now I place Frigator and then we see.'

'See what?' Reilly asked as Sgorta placed something between them, it looked like a crystal. It started glowing and for a second Reilly was aware of another person in her head then everything went black.

Sgorta nodded happily at the two unconscious women lying there. 'Mhhh yes as I thought. They Horta's.' She called for one of her helpers and told her to get the authorities so the two could go home.

* * *

Casey glared at the old woman happily drinking tee, while she was trying to figure out what the hell she had done to Janeway and Reilly. They had both been beamed to Sickbay unconscious and unresponsive. 'Look Sgorta I need to know what you did, so I can help them.'

Sgorta smiled not at all disturbed by the woman in her face. She had a feeling about her too. _Mhhh special ship, so many Horta's in one place. _'They fine when wake up.'

Casey threw her arms up in the air and groaned. 'Fine! Be like that.' Casey walked over to where the Doctor was still trying to get the two women to wake up. 'Any change?'

'I think we have to find out exactly what happened, because I am getting some very strange readings here.' The Doctor snipped at Casey. He hated to admit it, but having another doctor in sickbay was kind of nice.

Casey checked some of the readouts and frowned. 'Is this what I think it is?'

'If you think they are sharing Vitals, their brain waves look exactly the same. Their hearts are beating in exactly the same rhythm and and and...'

'How the bloody hell is that possible?' Casey checked all the readouts again. 'Are they communicating?'

'I think they might be.' The Doctor shrugged. 'I can't tell you until I know what happened to them.'

Tuvok who had been talking to Sgorta came over to them. 'It would appear that Captain Janeway and Captain Carter took part in a ancient Rolian ceremony called Horta Ligarto.'

Casey's eyebrow went up. 'But what does that mean?'

Tuvok tilted his head. 'They are bonded.'

'They are what?' Casey and the Doctor barked at the same time.

'The ceremony is performed between two Horta's, we would call them soul-mates. And if they are meant to be they become two halves of one.'

'How?'

'Sgorta was not forthcoming with the details. But it is irreversible and they are going to have a child.'

Casey groaned. 'So they're married and pregnant, lovely. They are going to kill us.' _Reilly is going to kill Janeway and then me!_

'You should also prepare them. They are not only physically linked, but apparently also mentally.'

'Casey turned to the Doctor. 'Can we block that?'

The Doctor nodded. 'That is a good idea. Is there more information on this Horta Ligurta thing?'

'I have contacted the Rolian authority and they are sending all the information to us right now.' Tuvok answered. 'I will send it to you when we receive it.'

'Thank you Commander.' Casey sat down next to Reilly and took her hand in to her own. 'What in gods green earth have you gotten yourself into this time hot shot?'

The doctor loaded a hypo and gave it to Casey. 'This will block any telepathic or such talents.'

Casey stared at it. _Oh God, it will block her from me too. Can I actually take that? _'Its temporary?' When the doctor nodded Casey closed her eyes as she pushed the Hypo. 'I'm so sorry Reil.' Casey whispered tears running down her cheeks, they had been in constant contact since their birth. This would be the first time that they truly lost that contact. Even when they weren't talking they knew that the other was well, with this they would loose even that.

Everyone turned to the door when it opened, and Casey sagged gratefully when she saw B'Elanna rush in. 'Case, I just heard. Are they ok?'

Casey shook her head and fell into open arms. 'I can't hear her.'

B'Elanna squeezed Casey tight, and looked at Tuvok for an answer. 'Shhh, shhhhh baby it'll be ok.'

'We had to block both the Captains telepathic abilities. I did not consider the effects it would have on Dr. Carter.' Tuvok said calmly. 'I believe she will need your assistance very much Lt.'

'Of course she already has that. Now what is going on, why did you have to do that?'

Casey sniffed into B'Elanna's shoulder. 'They got married.'

'They what!' B'Elanna gaped.

Tuvok summarized what they knew and waited for the explosion that usually went with B'Elanna finding out something like this. It never came, instead he could see her comforting Casey and holding her together. It was obvious that Casey was busy falling apart. Tuvok left for a few minutes then came back holding a padd. 'We have more information and the Horta Ligurta and we have a list of congratulations from numerous Rolian diplomats. It seems this is very rare and a sought after condition. Only about 10% of the population have a Horta mate.'

'Lucky us.' The Doctor remarked dryly. He was closely monitoring the two unconscious women.

Reilly started to come too but there was something wrong. There was something terribly wrong. That spot where Casey always was, wasn't there when she tried to reach out to Casey there was just an empty spot. And she panicked.

The Doctor watched as Reilly started to struggle to come awake and panic only a few seconds behind her was Janeway. Apparently they were very linked indeed. 'Dr. Carter I need you here. It seems they're waking up. But something has them scared.'

Casey could barely move, not having Reilly in her mind was like missing a part of her body. B'Elanna helped her over to Reilly's bed where Casey lent down to Reilly's ear. 'Hey Reil, you have to stay calm I'm here. You're scaring me and everyone here. Please sis?'

'Keep doing what you're doing, it seems to be working.' The Doctor stated keeping close watch on both women.

Reilly heard Casey and calmed down. _See she's here, so just calm down Reil just calm down. And now stop worrying her and open your eyes. _Reilly blinked a few times and saw a very worried Casey leaning over her with B'Elanna not far behind. When the doctor leaned over her she growled. 'Get the fuck away from me!'

'She seems her cheery self.' The Doctor clenched his jaws and turned to Janeway who was blinking as well. 'Good morning sunshine, have a nice nap?'

Janeway had the same reaction as Reilly and growled loudly. 'Step back Doctor.'

The doctor sighed. 'Wonderful, now they mimic each other.' The Doctor checked them out and huffed. 'They are perfectly fine.'

Casey snorted, a blind person could see that they were not ok. But decided to ignore the Doctor there were more important things than him. 'How you feeling Reilly?'

Reilly frowned and took stock. She seemed to be ok, but there was something more there and it seemed missing. _Boy now that made perfect sense, didn't it. '_Why can't I hear you?'

Casey took a deep breathe to calm down, feeling much better when the hand on her shoulder squeezed reassuringly. 'Well it's a situation that only you could get yourself embroiled in.'

'Oh God what did I do this time?' Reilly glanced over at Janeway and her heart beat loudly. 'Kath are you hurt?'

Casey and B'Elanna looked with jaws hanging open. Reilly had done a one eighty. She sounded almost tender towards Janeway, who still looked a bit confused.

'No, no I'm fine Reilly.' Janeway looked around sickbay. 'I'm just wondering how we got here. The last I remember we were holding hands in the Horta. And now we're here.'

Reilly suddenly sat up and looked around and spotted Sgorta. 'Sgorta what is the Horta Ligurta?'

Sgorta came over to them and nodded. 'Ah you awake, good.'

'She doesn't really answer anything you ask her.' Casey said to Reilly.

'Well I would really like to know what is going on? And why we are in sickbay.' Janeway was better and getting agitated. And impatient which was very strange for her she could take stress without it even phasing her.

Reilly on the other hand felt a lot calmer than she usually did. 'That would be nice.'

Sgorta frowned, didn't they understand? 'You share life now you Horta.'

Janway was about to blow up, but the mere thought that she might do that made her shut her mouth and clench her jaw. _Good God Kath where the hell is all that anger coming from?_

Reilly took Sgorta's hand and looked at her intently. 'But what does that mean Sgorta?'

'You share life. You know. Feelings, emotions, love... everything. You have child now and be together. Have to be together or it not good.' Sgorta said slowly as if she was talking to very simple people.

Janeway and Reilly both went white as a sheets 'Child?'

'Yes, yes she bring much joy. You need child to end ceremony, you now bonded, Horta.' Sgorta tried to explain.

'Oh hell no! I did not marry her!' Janeway yelled as she got of the bed.

'Child!' Reilly was still stuck on that part. 'Who's carrying it?'

Casey sat down her head hurt like hell, to many emotions were running threw her at the moment some she knew were from Reilly, but there some she didn't know where they came from. 'Please calm down!' _How is this even possible, we blocked them both?_

No one heard Casey except B'Elanna, but she had had just about enough of all of this. Casey was hurting and what hurt Casey hurt her. 'Will you all just shut up!'

Janeway and Reilly stopped mid rant and looked at B'Elanna shocked. Then looked at each other and then simply walked out heading in different directions.

'Case, what's wrong?' B'Elanna figured that sooner or later Reilly and Janeway would have to figure it out on their own. So she would worry about that later, her main concern at the moment was Casey.

'I thought you blocked them.' Casey mumbled in the Doctors direction.

'Of course I did!' The Doctor answered offended.

'Then why can I feel Reilly and I think Janeway too?'

The Doctor for once didn't have a clue. Sgorta on the other hand spoke up. 'You family?'

'Yes, Reilly is my twin sister.'

'Oh then you are in the Horta bond as well.'

Casey rubbed her head, she just did not have time for this woman anymore. 'Look could you just bloody well tell me what the hell that means!'

B'Elanna frowned, she hadn't seen Casey loose her temper since they got here not even when the Tratirians attacked. Even through all of that Casey had not lost her temper like she just had. 'Case are you sure you're ok?'

Casey bit her lip. _Jeez freaking out that's a little residue from Reilly. I haven't had this sort of trouble with letting emotions over run me since we were teens. Man. _'No. I need to know what she means. Because if it is what I think it is I have a lot of work to do.'

B'Elanna turned to Sgorta and pleaded with her eyes. 'Please can you tell us what that means?'

'She and sister...connected, yes?' Casey nodded. 'Now Kythryn also connected. Means she connected to both now.'

Casey sighed, it was what she thought it was. 'Lovely. Bee we have to get those two to calm down because until I can get a handle on this they will be driving me nuts.'

_So much for letting them figure it out on their own. _B'Elanna sighed as she rubbed Casey's arm gently. 'We'll figure it out.'

* * *

Janway crawled into yet another jefreystube. She knew exactly where she was going. Somewhere where no one could find her. _How can you be married Kath? And apparently expecting a child... and just how in the hell did that happen? _'Reilly? It just had to be Reilly.' For the first time in many years Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager curled up in the ship she loved so much and just let someone else handle things. She fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Reilly once again found herself in cargo bay two. There was no Seven there and Casey wasn't there. She felt alone and just a bit scared and sick. Reilly hightailed it out of there and directly to her quarters where she promptly threw up. 'Ugh why do these things always seem to happen to me? I get along with her one second and we get married?' _Casey where are you? I really need you right about now. _Reilly sat on the couch and rocked herself. Much later she fell asleep curled up in a tight ball.

* * *

Casey sat on B'Elanna's couch, she was tired and her head was pounding. But at least now they knew all there was to know about the Horta Ligurta. _Why do I get to be stuck in the middle of things like this? _'Bee?'

'I'm here I'm just setting the table. Is your head better?' B'Elanna sat down next to Casey taking her hand in her own. 'Because you look like shit.'

Casey opened her eyes and gaped then burst out laughing. 'Don't make me laugh it hurts too much.' Casey squeezed B'Elanna's hand. 'Thank you.'

B'Elanna shrugged then kissed Casey's hand softly. 'Any time baby.'

Miral climbed onto the couch and curled up on Casey's lap resting her head on Casey's shoulder. 'Why are you sad?'

'I just miss Reilly.' Casey answered after thinking about it for a while. Miral was to young to understand what was going on. So saying she missed Reilly seemed the best answer.

'Me too.' Miral agreed. Being with Reilly was fun.

B'Elanna enjoyed seeing Casey interact with Miral. She seemed to be a natural and her little girl seemed very taken. Which in B'Elanna's book meant everything. 'Do you two think you could eat something?'

Miral nodded still tucked into Casey. Since the Tratirians Miral was sticking close to both Casey and B'Elanna. 'I'm hungry mommy.'

Casey smiled at B'Elanna then kissed Miral on top of the head. 'Me too mommy.'

B'Elanna grinned and lightly swatted Casey. 'Watch it!' B'Elanna stood up and offered Casey a hand up.

'Thanks , but I got this.' Casey gracefully unfolded herself from the the couch holding Miral tightly to her. 'Don't you agree monkey?'

'I'm not a monkey!' Miral giggled peaking up at Casey's face.

'You're not a monkey? But you look like one.' Casey tickled Miral earning her hails of laughter.

'Stop!' Miral laughed and wiggled as much as she could while being tightly held by Casey.

Casey mock bit Miral on the tummy. 'Mhhhh I like little Klingons for dinner.'

Miral squealed and ran of when Casey put her down, with Casey hot in pursuit. B'Elanna chuckled at the screams, laughs and growls her two girl were making. 'Hey it's time for dinner! So you two will have to play later.'

Miral and Casey slinked into the kitchen and looked very guilty. 'I'll fix it later Bee.'

'I don't want to know, do I?'

Casey shook her head. 'No I don't think you do.'

'Well then just fix it before I know what you did.' B'Elanna kissed Casey, keeping it light so that they wouldn't go over board. 'You feeling better?'

Casey nodded leaning into B'Elanna. 'Yea, a little. She's the best therapy. Plus I think they're both asleep, which means that they're a little less active, emotionally.'

'Well then we better take advantage of that now hadn't we? Come on dinner is ready.' B'Elanna sat down and started to dish out dinner. 'Baby girl what did you do today?'

'I learnt stuff.' Miral said between shuffling down dinner.

Casey nearly spewed her water across the table. Coughing and laughing it took a while to settle down. 'Oh that is priceless! Did Reilly teach you that?'

Miral's eyes twinkled as she nodded. 'It impotant.'

B'Elanna laughed at her little girls mispronunciation of the word. 'Oh baby you are just to much.'

'She does get her mouth from your side of the family.' Casey joked. 'What else did Reilly teach you?'

Miral looked at her plate trying to look innocent. 'Noting.'

B'Elanna let her head fall into her hands shaking it. 'I'm doomed.'

Casey nodded. 'Yep I'd say we were.'

B'Elanna nodded as they settled back down to eat. She loved that Casey already talking of a 'we'. She kept a close eye on Casey. When they were done she smiled when Casey and Miral disappeared. She heard them whisper and laugh and then listened when it got quiet.

A little while later Casey came back in and leant on the door-frame. 'I fixed it and Miral is out for the count.'

'She is really starting to fall for you, you know.'

'I'm already head over heals for her and for her sexy beautiful mother.' Casey reassure and flirted all in one go, feeling very proud of herself.

'Down girl, or I don't know what will happen.' B'Elanna smiled and held out her hand to Casey.

Casey took it and fell on the couch next to B'Elanna. 'You know I would be interested myself where it went.' Casey kissed B'Elanna long and gentle. 'Mhhh you are the best kisser.'

B'Elanna's blood was burning, hotter and hotter. As she looked into Casey's eyes and saw the need and the want and the utter pain. That last part made her pull back. _Oh Case, I'm so sorry you re hurting. And I feel like shit that I can't help. _'Casey, God you are making it more or less impossible for me to stop, but baby you are hurting and I would be taking advantage. And I never want to do that.'

Casey buried her head in the crook of B'Elanna's neck and started crying shocking B'Elanna. 'I'm so sorry, I just miss her. God I miss her so bad.'

B'Elanna held her tightly and tried to sooth her. 'Shhh baby it will be ok, I'll be here for you.'

B'Elanna kissed Casey on top of the head as Casey had done with Miral. 'Hey do you want us to go and see if Reilly's ok? I could ask Seven to make sure Miral was ok.'

Casey thought about it. _You won't settle down until you see her for yourself. You know that Case. _'You'll come with me?'

'I'm sticking to you like glue. Where you go I go.' B'Elanna squeezed Casey tight. 'Now go clean up and I'll let Seven know we need her help, key?'

'Good idea, I'll be back in a bit.'

B'Elanna watched her go then hailed Seven. 'Seven?'

'Seven here, go ahead Lt.'

B'ELanna smiled. 'I thought I told you to call me B'Elanna?'

'Very well B'Elanna how can I help?'

'Have you heard what happened to the captain and Reilly?'

Seven actually paused. 'Just what everyone knows. It is a very effective way for the Captain and Reilly to realize they love each other.'

If B'Elanna wasn't sitting down that statement would have knocked her on her behind. 'Ah well that's one way of looking at it. But they aren't the types to accept that.'

'You are correct. I had not thought of that. They are both very stubborn, they are perfect for each other.'

B'Elanna chuckled. 'You know Seven you have a flair for he obvious. Well now back to why I called. Can you look after Miral for us?'

'Of course. May I ask why?'

'Well one of the unfortunate effects of the bonding is that we had to suppress all their telepathic talents.'

'Is Dr. Carter ok?'

B'Elanna bit her lip. 'Not so well, that's why we need you to look after Miral. We're going to make sure Reilly is doing ok. I hope that will ease Casey's mind a little.'

'I will be there in five minutes.'

'Thank you Seven, I owe you one.'

* * *

Casey bit her lip. 'Oh God Bee just look at her.'

'She does look a little lost doesn't she?' B'Elanna closed the door and watched as Casey took Reilly's vitals.

'They're both doing well.'

'She's having the baby?' B'Elanna looked like Casey felt completely and utterly surprised.

'Yea it seems I'm going to have to deal with a pregnant Reilly on top of everything else.' Casey gently stroked Reilly's hair. Then paused. 'Bee she's burning up.'

B'Elanna strode over and knelt down, she felt her forehead. 'What can I do?'

Casey shook Reilly to wake her up. 'Uhm get my bag it's in the kitchen. Come on Reillly wake up for me sis.'

Reilly stirred, she felt really strange. Like a part of her was missing. She desperately needed that part. 'Kath...baby need Kath.'

Casey just caught it, but just barely. _Of course you idiot she needs Janeway close to her. Sgorta told you they needed to be close to each other. _'I'll get her Reilly.'

'Know.' Reilly mumbled tiredly. Her body feeling so extremely tired, but she could also feel Casey and that calmed her down.

B'Elanna came back in and handed her the bag. 'Anything else?'

'You have to find Janeway, fast.'

B'Elanna nodded, Casey would explain later. 'I'll get her as fast as I can.' B'Elanna headed back out. Asking the computer where Janeway was. When the computer couldn't answer her she headed to the nearest jefreystube. 'You just had to go and make it hard on me.'

Janeway was having very vivid and scary dreams. But when she tried to wake up, she couldn't. _Kath you have to open those baby blues and get up, they need you! Come on old girl you can do it._

B'Elanna was filthy and cursing up a storm when she finally found Janeway. 'Just where I thought you'd be. In the middle where no one except you and very seldom I go. Kathryn!' B'Elanna shook Janeway gently, but only got a moan in response. 'Oh yea you're burning up too.' _Boy they are going to be so pissed when we wake them up. _'Casey.'

'Please tell me you found her.'

'I have her. She's burning up too.' B'Elanna grumbled. _Kathryn is going to kill me once she finds out I used her codes, but I can't drag her out, it's too far. _'Computer two to beam to the Captains Quarters, Command Code Janeway Alpha, two, six, Beta four.' B'Elanna transferred Janeway to her bed when they materialized. 'Case can you bring Reilly to Janeway's quarters?'

'Uhm I think I can.' Casey tilted her head to survey the unconscious Reilly trying to figure out how she was going to do it when she felt a prickling along her skin and then she was looking at B'Elanna. 'Did you just transport us here? Of course you did what a silly question.'

B'Elanna grinned. 'The picture of you trying to drag that big lug all over the ship was very tempting, but I thought that the sooner we got them together the better.'

'There you would be right again. Now help me get the 'lug' on the bed.'

B'Elanna's eyebrow shot up. 'You're going to put them in the same bed...together?'

Casey nodded, it made sense to her to do it like that. 'They will get better faster like this.'

'They're also going to kill us when they find out we did it.' B'Elanna pointed out.

'Ah you mean if they find out.'

B'Elanna grinned. 'If, if is good.'

'Very.' Casey grinned back. Then did a exam on both. _Amazing their temperatures are nearly __back to normal and look at that! _Casey watched on highly amused as the two sleeping women instinctively sought each other out and cuddled tightly. 'Oh, but if they do find out, it was very nice to know you Bee.'

'After seeing this, we have black mail material. They can't kill us now!'

'Oh I think they would do it without a thought.' Casey joked as she got up. 'Come on they will be fine. Now lets get out of here so the newlyweds can have some alone time!'

B'Elanna bit her tongue to keep from laughing. 'Oh you are wicked baby, very wicked.'

B'Elanna and Casey were dead tired. And Seven could see that without much observation. It worried her greatly, B'Elanna was not very often tired and she had a feeling that Casey wasn't either. 'I will go now.'

'No, Seven stay have something to drink.' Casey objected half hearted

Seven pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow. 'You are nearly falling over from fatigue. You should go to bed and regenerate. I will take a... rain check .'

Casey smiled. 'You are too perceptive Seven. Ok then we'll have to do it another time. Bee?'

'Thank you Seven, we'll talk tomorrow.'

'Good night B'Elanna. Goodnight Casey.' Seven turned on her heals not waiting for an answer and walked out.'

B'Elanna chuckled as the door closed. 'Goodnight to you too Seven.'

'She always like that?' Casey asked as they headed to the bedroom.

'More or less. She does it with Janeway more often that Janeway would like to admit.' B'Elanna started stripping of her clothes when she stopped. 'Uhm...'

Casey smirked at a half dressed and sudenly shy B'Elanna. 'Go ahead hon, I like watching you and you are stunning you know.'

B'Elanna looked at her feet. 'I usually sleep... nude, see I get hot easily.' B'Elanna stopped she was just making it worse. 'I'll just put on something.'

Casey took B'Elanna's hand. 'Hey don't on my account. B'Elanna I want you to be comfortable with me. No matter what.'

'So you wouldn't mind if I...'

Casey chuckled. 'Hon you're smoking hot and I feel steam coming out of my ears you make me so hot. So mind? Not at all, bothered yea. But I can live with that.'

B'Elanna blushed, then growled her system going completely hay wire. Leaving her wondering what is up and what is down. 'God I want you.'

'You already have me.' Casey turned to give B'Elanna a little breathing time so that she could slip into bed, at the same time she undressed and slipped on one of B'Elanna's shirts.

'Hey that's one of my favourite!'

Casey winked at B'Elanna as she got in to bed next to her. 'I like how it looks on you, but it feels so much better when it's on me.'

B'Elanna lifted her arm inviting Casey to cuddle up with her. 'It looks better on you too. You comfortable?'

'Very, you going to be able to sleep like this?'

'I'll manage.' B'Elanna kissed Casey chastely. 'I love you Case.'

Casey breathed in deeply then sighed happily. 'Mhhh I like it when you say that.' Casey was drifting of so fast she nearly missed B'Elanna's whispered goodnight. 'Night.'

* * *

Janeway slowly came back to consciousness and frowned. **Mhhhhh if this is a dream I ****don't want to wake up. Oh yea nice warm body all curled up with me.**

**Who are you calling a body, and get your hands of my breast Case I'm not your Lt.**

**I'm a captain baby, and I'm definitely yours.**

Reilly and Janeway sat up straight in bed nearly knocking each other out of it. 'Janeway!'

'Carter!'

'Why the hell is your hand on my breast?'

Janeway looked at the straying limb as if it didn't belong to her. 'What are you doing in my bed?' She finally countered.

Reilly glared at her. 'How the fuck should I know!'

'Oh yea that's likely.' Janeway slowly pulled her hand away from Reilly surprised that she missed the contact between them.

**Stuck up prick!**

'Oh that's grown up.' Janeway bit of then stared at Reilly. 'You...how... what the hell is going on?'

Then it all came rushing to them both. And they started yelling at each other. In their minds and with very loud voices.

* * *

Casey gripped the breakfast table so hard her knuckles turned white. 'Bee!'

B'Elanna rushed into the kitchen worried at the tone of voice. 'I'm here.'

Casey was trying very hard to keep her sense of self and keep both Janeway's and Reilly's tempers in check, apparently the hypo had worn of completely. 'They're awake and very pissed.'

B'Elanna rubbed Casey's back in an effort to calm her down. 'What can I do?'

'Make them stop, damn it!' Casey snapped regretting it the second it happened. 'I'm sorry.'

'No, it's ok Casey. Do you think you can make it to the captains quarters?'

Casey nodded, she was getting just a little control back. But just a little. 'I think so, but lets hurry.'

B'Elanna helped Casey up and led her on their way. 'We'll get there soon.'

Casey nodded, happy that Neelix had already picked up Miral. She didn't want the little girl to see her struggle like this.

B'Elanna sighed with relief when they got to the captains quarters. She didn't hesitate to enter. She'd deal with Kathryn later. 'Wow.'

Casey's reaction to what she saw was a little different. She wasn't as surprised at the chaos that she saw as B'Elanna was. She had a good preview in her head. And she had had just about enough. 'Would you two shut the fuck up!' **And I mean as a whole on all levels!**

**Sorry Casey, but...**

**No Reilly shut up. And you Captain don't even think about it! **Casey eyed the two until they sat down meekly and complied as Seven would have said.

'Baby remind me never to get you pissed at me.' B'Elanna gaped. _Well Bee you got yourself one hell of a woman. Now don't bugger it up._

Casey spared B'Elanna a smile then glared at the other two. 'Now I want you two to listen, and listen very carefully.' Reilly took a breathe, but stopped when Casey put up her hand. 'And I don't want any disruptions!'

'Yes ma'am.' Janeway mumbled.

Reilly simply nodded, she knew from experience not to mess with a pissed of Casey. She didn't get that way often, but when she did? Woo boy!

Casey paced, stopped then paced some more. B'Elanna joined Janeway and Reilly on the couch. She was waiting, this should be interesting.

'So ladies here are the facts. You two got married, and that for life. You Reilly are pregnant, and you Captain are the... father for a lack of better words. You are also linked telepathically, and the physically. You have to be close to each other or you both get sick. And damn it all to hell you two like each other and don't say you don't because I know you do! And your fighting it affects me, because lucky me I've been pulled into your little link!'

**Oh God Case I'm sorry I didn't think of that.** Reilly hung her head. Casey had always had the burden of dealing with most of her feelings. Reilly knew that she had a temper and when she lost it Casey often had to deal with the blast. And now she had another person to deal with. Reilly immediately compartmentalize as much as she could.

'No you didn't, because you didn't take the time to listen!'

'I'll do better sis.' Reilly hung her head.

Janeway didn't understand, she didn't understand at all. And she wasn't at all sure she wanted too. **God I just want to go back to yesterday, with no worries.**

**Oh yes, no worries no wife and of course no child! You got me knocked up and you ****damn well better step to the plate! **Reilly couldn't stop herself. Then she jumped up and ran for where she thought bathroom was and violently threw up. **I hate you!**

Casey closed her eyes. _These are the most stubborn women I have ever met! _'The problem there is that you can't Captain. You do have a wife and she is currently throwing up, and from the look of you. You are having the pleasure of feeling it.'

Janeway swallowed hard, the fact that she felt very strongly like throwing up too made her look at Casey pleadingly. 'Why is this happening?'

'Look the only thing I can tell you is that you have to make this work.' Casey finally sat down. 'Is it really so bad? Captain I know how lonely you are, I know and Reilly is a good person. If you will just give yourself and her a chance.'

'I don't know if I can do that.'

Janeway's emotions were so weaved in with Reilly's that Casey had trouble to isolate them, and she knew from what Sgorta said that soon it would be impossible. 'Mhhh, Bee do you have that hypo?'

B'Elanna nodded got it out and injected it. She kissed the top of Casey's head. 'That better?'

Casey nodded tiredly. 'Thank you, it helps a little.'

Janeway was immediately worried, it scared her how much. But she knew that sort of worry. It was the kind she often felt for Phoebe. _Reilly, this has to be part of... of all this. _'What's wrong?'

'I'm like a lighting rod for you two. I'm feeling three peoples emotions at the moment and let me tell you both have very explosive personalities. Trying to control them and my own is exhausting.'

Janeway turned white and shot to the bathroom. B'Elanna gaped and turned to Casey. 'She feels bad.'

'No Reilly summoned her. What I find really curious is that Janeway jumped when her wife told her to.' Casey leaned back closing her eyes.

'We done?' B'Elanna glanced around her trying to keep calm which became harder and harder as time went on. She wanted to bite Casey oh how she wanted to. But they hadn't talked about the mating bite, but she would have to and have to very soon.

Casey shook her head not opening her eyes. 'No they'll be out in a bit. But I do think we are getting somewhere.'

Reilly didn't think she had anything else to throw up, and yet she was still heaving. **Cap?**

**I'm here. What can I do?**

**It's you're kid make her stop puking!** Reilly whined, not bothering to wonder why she didn't mind Janeway seeing her like this when even Casey would never dream of coming to her when she was sick. She moaned loudly when she felt fingers lightly massage her lower back.

**Is that better?**

**Don't stop I think she likes it.**

**Well I wouldn't want to disappoint her.**

**Cap I'm sorry for yelling.**

**And I'm sorry too Reilly...it's just...**

**A lot to take in. **Reilly leaned into the strong fingers. **That really is helping you know.** **Thank you I was just about to puke out this kid.**

**Any time. **Janeway wished she believed what she was saying. That they could do this have a child and be married to each other.

**You know I can feel that now, and I'm just as confused and just as scared.**

**Reilly what are we going to do?**

**First you two are going to come out here and then we are all going to talk. Really talk.** Casey was very pleased that both Reilly and Janeway had calmed down sufficiently to talk.

Reilly tried to stand up, but couldn't. 'Help me up?'

'Sure, come on your sister beckoned.' Janeway helped Reilly up, then gave her a glass of water. 'I think you'll feel better if you wash out your mouth a little.'

Reilly nodded and did just that. 'Come on we would not want to make her wait.'

'No, Bee would slap us upside the head.' Reilly laughed and the sound absolutely thrilled Janeway.

B'Elanna watched the two as they came back in and was relieved to see a lot of the tension from before gone. Reilly even seemed to be laughing about something. And that in itself was something. Reilly was always so Reilly, if Janeway could do this then they truly were for each other. Glancing at Casey, she seemed like she was when they had woken up in each others arms that morning, happy. _Ok then if she's ok then I'm ok. And oh was it glorious to have her in my arms when I woke up this morning... oh ok I was in her arms. Who would have thought I'd fall for such a tall one eh?_

**Again Casey I'm sorry.**

Casey sighed as she looked at them. 'Well you have some leeway, your hormones are standing at attention and having a raving good time.'

Reilly groaned. 'Oh God I really am pregnant, aren't I?'

Casey nodded. 'Yea sis your making an aunt out of me.'

'I...I this isn't exactly how I wanted it to be!' Reilly deflated a little. Deep down she wanted romance a partner and yes she wanted children. But like this?

'Reilly you always wanted children, and now you will have them. And you have a wonderful woman by your side.' Casey looked at Janeway. 'And you Captain I get the sense want the same.'

'I won't deny that.' Janeway nodded. As she saw it she couldn't really.

'So you both get what you want, if not in a very unconventional way.' Casey went on. 'You both like each other I know you do. I believe that if you gave it a chance love would not be far away.'

Reilly was feeling the need to do something and unconsciously started straightening up. Causing B'Elanna to smirk. _Oh boy Kath if she is already nesting you're in for a rough ride._ 'And you really have no choice. We saw that for ourselves, and Sgorta told us that you can not be apart for long periods neither can you be very far away from each other. If you do it can have fatal consequences.'

This got all of their attention. Reilly looked white as a sheet, feeling sick at the thought of losing her child. 'What do you mean?'

'You can call it a side effect of the Horta Ligurta. You two are so interwoven with each other that if you are apart it's like missing a organ.' Casey tried to explain.

'If you two are away from each other it's like one of you is a body and the other a heart. One can't function without the other.' B'Elanna said softly, not adding that she was getting to think of Casey as her heart.

Casey smiled. _Such a sweetheart under her gruff exterior._

Reilly was starting to panic, And she was starting to sweat and feel in-closed. When she shot up she was surprised when it was B'Elanna that stopped her by blocking her way. 'You can't run away Reilly. If not for your own health, then for the babies?'

Reilly sagged back onto the couch. 'I can't do this!'

Janeway was relieved that she wasn't the only one that seemed to be freaking out. 'Your turn?'

Reilly frowned then chuckled. 'I guess so Cap.' Reilly could feel Janeway's nerves and somehow knowing they were there made her calm... just a bit.

'Are you done freaking out now?' Casey just wasn't herself and she wasn't even going to try.

'Oh well, for the moment.' Reilly replied feeling a little testy herself. 'But give me some time.'

'Ok lets all just calm down.' B'Elanna spoke up, it felt strange being the calm one in the group. This was a first for her. She wasn't exactly sure she liked it very much. Now at least she knew how others felt with her around.

'I think we are trying and not doing a very good job of it at that.' Janeway rubbed her head, her ever present headache was back.

Reilly felt the hammering in her head. **Good lord Cap, am I getting that from you?**

Janeway nodded. **You can feel that?**

**Oh god yes, how can you still be standing.**

**I'm used to it. **Janeway looked at Reilly, she didn't look very good. Janeway sighed. 'Casey could you give me something for my headache?' Janeway was not ready to acknowledge that she and Casey were linked telepathically too. Trying to deal with Reilly was bad enough at the moment.

Casey nodded got up and went to the replicator. She returned a moment later with a hypo that she injected into Janeway's neck. 'See you are already benefiting from her. Reilly will let you know when you are pushing to hard and I'm guessing that you will do the same for her.'

Janeway wrinkled her nose in acknowledgement. 'Now how do we deal with all this?'

'One step at a time is out. We take twenty and then slow down.' Casey sat down. 'Well first you two have to live together and work together. Hell you have to do more or less everything together. Once you settle down you will be able to be a little further apart than now. So for now get used to each other. Reilly we have to find you something to do on the bridge.'

'I was thinking since Tuvok knows about all this that he would be able to find Reilly something.' B'Elanna said as her one hand made its way to the back of Casey's neck stroking it lightly. 'You do have a lot of skills that he can use in security. Fresh methods and a different way of thinking. And he can get you up to speed so to speak. You are now a Captains wife.' B'Elanna couldn't help the jab.

Casey snorted. 'Worse they are both married to the Captain.'

Reilly and Janeway looked at each other then grinned. 'Life will be interesting that's for sure.'

Janeway nodded. 'But for now _honey_ we're late for work. And Bee can you see that we have sufficient sleeping accommodations since I have a room-mate?'

'Will do Kath.' B'Elanna and Casey also got up. 'I'm late too.'

'I'll see you for lunch?' Casey asked her.

B'Elanna nodded and was of, getting the sense Casey wanted a word with Reilly.

Janeway retreated to put on her uniform leaving Reilly looking at her feet. 'Spit it out Case.'

'It's unconventional, but Reil she'll be good for you. Just give her a chance.'

'I don't know that I can.'

'You don't have choice. Now go and make sure you two come in for your first check up. I have to make sure that you and baby Janeway-Carter is ok.' Casey was halfway out the door when she turned back to Reilly. 'Oh and tell Janeway I'll see her at the usual time. Now scoot.' **And Reilly I love you sis.**

**Love you too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi to everyone reading. First thank you for reading. Secondly I'm sorry for taking a while to post, you know life just sometimes gets in the way. And third please, please, please review! I'd appreciate it.**  


* * *

Seven was once again in the middle of something she didn't want to be in the middle of. When would her crew members learn that she could hear them from across a room. And that she was now under orders to bring anything like this to the captains attention. So she tried not to listen, but that didn't really work.

'Because of that Borg we now have more to do!' An ensign grumbled while she grabber her food tray.

'Yea Nickols being gone is creating havoc for us too.'

'And it's all that bitch's fault. Just could not take a joke. Had to run to mommy dearest.' The ensign spat out with hate.

The woman she was with just nodded. 'I mean come on who would really want to have sex with that?'

'That's what I keep saying. But thanks to her we now have more to do. Someone should really sort her out.' The ensign grumbled threateningly.

Another woman walked up to them. Seven could make out that she was a crewman. But something in the way she moved made Seven wonder if that was all she was. There was just something about the crewman that screamed she wasn't what she appeared to be. And Seven was learning to trust her instincts. She was very interested in what would happen next.

'Are you two completely out of your minds?' The ensign barked at the other two.

'Oh keep out of it plasma rat!' The angry ensign snipped.

'Did you consider that those two were planning to rape Seven? And that if we were in the Alpha quadrant they would both be in a labour camp?'

'What for wanting to teach a Borg a lesson she deserves?' The other woman snorted.

The crewman glared. 'Yes for that. And you do know that said woman is in the room?'

'And? So what.'

'And you do realize that she can hear you?' The crewman bit back.

'So what?' The woman shrugged.

'You are a ruthless bitch you know that? How would you feel if some men you hardly know were planning to rape you and you could hear them plan exactly how and when? Hear how they laughed about what they were going to do? Does that effect you at all?'

'I'm a real woman, they would never do that to me.' The ensign shrugged unaffected.

'And you call her cold. You know I hope the Captain hears about it, because if she does I'll gladly inform her of your opinion on rape.' The Crewman took her tray and walked away from the other two not missing the slander thrown her way by the other two. She ignored it and walked in the direction of Seven. She wasn't sure why. But she never doubted herself and went with it. 'Ma'am I just want to apologize for that. Not all of us feel that way you know?'

Seven's eyebrow arched. _Curious indeed. _'You do not have anything to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong Crewman.'

'But I didn't do anything to stop them either.'

'You are not responsible for what others do.' Seven said logically.

'That's where you're wrong. I have the responsibility as a member of Starfleet to report behaviour like I have seen and heard, but I didn't. That makes me as guilty as they are.'

'You defended me now and you did not have to.'

'To little to late if you ask me. I am sorry ma'am.'

Seven tilted her head. The crewman's behaviour was strange, but she was friendly. 'Would you care to join me?'

The crewman looked shocked, but then very pleased. _Score one more for my gut. I get to eat with this lovely woman. _'That would be great thank you ma'am.'

'Seven, I am not an officer.' Seven didn't like the crewman calling her ma'am. She didn't know why, but it seemed important. 'What is your name?'

'Oh, I'm Crewman Larren. Sorry for my lack of manners there.' Larren smiled apologetically. 'It's nice to officially meet you.'

Larren's attitude towards Seven was sunny and friendly and Seven liked it. Which in turn she found strange. But Seven was sure that Larren was no crewman. 'It is nice to meet you too. Now I would like to meet the real you.' Seven demanded.

Larren was stunned. _How the hell did she know? _'What...do you mean?' She managed to stammer.

'You are not a crewman, you carry yourself wrong for that. And you have the manners of an officer. Now please do not insult me and say you do not know what I am talking about.' Seven said the last part softly.

Larren sighed. _You knew it would happen sooner or later. _'You are very intuitive Seven. Lt. Commander Larren Larson at your service.'

'You are a spy?'

Larren laughed softly. 'Me? Oh Kahles no!'

'Then what are you doing here and why are you a crewman?'

'Oh it was my sentence for disobeying my Captains direct orders.'

'So they gave you a new name and rank? That is not logical.' _It is also against protocol._

Again Larren laughed softly. 'Well I was the Pilot of the Kumati at the time and the Captain completely nuts. I did the right thing, but they still had to punish me because the Captain had friends in high places. The new name was given because, well I'm pretty well known. And they didn't want Janeway to put me back in the pilot seat as she had with Paris. I would scrub plasma and such things.'

'How long was your sentence for?'

Larren bit her lip, already knowing that Seven would not like the answer. 'One year.'

'It has been much longer than that you know. Why have you not said anything?' Seven was very curious about this.

'I have a history with Paris, and I knew he had the Captain's favour. So I just stayed where I was.' Larren shrugged at Seven's look. 'I was one of the officers that caught him and put him in the colony. And lets just say that he became rather belligerent. It did not end well for me, his father was one of the Admirals who sentenced me. And lets be honest he did it as revenge.'

Seven nodded, that was understandable. 'But Paris is not a factor any more.'

'No I guess he isn't.' Larren took a few bites. 'Well now that we have me sorted out let's talk about something else.'

'What would you like to talk about?'

'Well Seven how was your day?'

'You want to make small talk?' Seven frowned, she wasn't very good at small talk.

Larren grinned. 'Well not really, but I don't have much time for breakfast. So I don't want to start something we couldn't end.'

'Ah, very well.' Seven felt very disappointed, she really wanted to talk to Larren.

Larren saw the flicker of disappointment and once again went with her gut. 'But if you are free tonight I'd love to start something then?'

'Explain?' Seven didn't understand Larren, but she wanted to. That she did know.

'I would like to have dinner with you Seven. Because I would really like to get to know you.' Larren answered easily.

'Why?'

'Because you are fascinating and interesting.' Larren finished her breakfast and stood up, but kept eye contact. 'Say yes Seven...please?'

Seven bit her lip and nodded. 'Very well Larren.' Seven watched as the compact form of Larren Larson bounded out the mess hall. A little while later she got up and headed to the bridge. She wanted to talk to the captain. Seven wasn't sure, but she thought she had just agreed to a date with the enigmatic Commander.

* * *

Janeway took a deep breathe and pulled her uniform straight. She was nervous.

**Stop thinking so hard Cap. They're you're crew and they'll adapt.**

Janeway chuckled nervously. **Now you sound like Seven.**

**Well she is a very intelligent woman that one. **Reilly agreed with Janeway.

Janeway closed her eyes as the doors opened. Then stepped out and onto the bridge. 'Chakotay can you hold the con for a few more minutes? I need to talk to Tuvok.'

Chakotay nodded then grinned when he saw Reilly. 'And let me be the first to congratulate you both on your bonding.'

Janeway stopped and for once had no answer. **What do I do?**

Reilly stepped up to Janeway and gripped her hand in her own. 'Thank you Commander.' **We'll have to talk later about your little panic thing you have going on.**

Janeway actually had to bite back a laugh. 'Thank you Commander, but we'll celebrate later. Tuvok you're with me.'

'Just one matter Captain. We really need another pilot on the Alpha shift.'

'Do you have any ideas?' Janeway stopped and ushered Reilly and Tuvok into her ready room.

'Not yet. Can we look at possibilities when you have some time?' Chakotay asked.

Janeway nodded. 'Later then. I'll give it some thought as well. You have the con.'

'Acknowledged Captain.'

Reilly sat down on the couch in the office taking her time to look around. Tuvok taking a seat not far from her. Janeway entered and sat down next to her. It felt pretty good having someone there for her.

'Am I correct in assuming that you want to find a position for Captain Carter on the bridge?'

Janeway smiled, at least some things never changed. Tuvok would always anticipate her orders before she gave them. 'You have an idea?'

'Yes, the Captain has military experience. I will train her to be my second in command. Because she is unfamiliar with our technology I will do so with her while I am on duty. Practical experience is the best way to teach.' Tuvok sat back and waited for the Captains thoughts.

At least one thing came easily today. 'Very well, sounds like a plan.' Janeway stood up. 'Well Captain Carter consider yourself on duty.'

Reilly sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was become part of the military again, but what choice did she have. 'Aye Ma'am.' She smartly saluted as she and Tuvok left the ready room.

**You are a smart ass!**

**No I'm pissed, but now is not the place or the time.** Reilly was already at tactical with Tuvok being shown what everything was and what it did. **Now leave me alone or the bridge crew will get a show they won't soon forget.**

Janeway was more than a little shocked, having forgotten that Reilly was really not a big fan of what and who she was. **Fair enough, I am sorry that you are being puled into this.**

**Not your fault, we got into this meaning we have to sort it out. But let me cool down first.**

**If you need anything I'm here. **Janeway sat down at her desk and went threw the pads. There were more than a few from the Rolians congratulating her on her nuptials. Apparently this made them even more friendly. _Who would have thought that me getting married was going to help relations with an alien race. But hell I'll take it. Now if only I can find a replacement for Mr. Paris my day would look a hell of a lot better._

_

* * *

_

Seven stood in front of the Captains ready room rocking on the balls of her feet. But for some reason she didn't ring the chime. _I am being illogical, why?_

Reilly watched Seven for a while. 'Commander would you excuse me for a minute?'

Tuvok looked up from what he was doing and spotted Seven. 'Yes Captain.' He found it very interesting that Seven and Reilly seemed to have formed such a close bond in such a short time. But it was good, it was what both of them needed.

Reilly walked up to Seven then lent against the wall next to her. 'It sure is a nice door.'

'Reilly, you are looking well.' Seven was relieved to have her friend close.

'Compared to what?' Reilly snipped. 'Sorry Seven I'm not feeling myself.'

'You have made major changes to your life. It stands to reason that you would feel stressed. I do not know if I should congratulate you or not.' Seven turned fully to Reilly.

'Well you can, with you I know you mean it sincerely.' Reilly smiled at Seven putting her at ease. 'Now we can talk about me later, tell me is there a reason you're staring at this door so intently?'

'I am not sure.' Seven answered honestly, as she always did.

Reilly lips quirked up. This was new, well at least Reilly thought it was. 'Can I help?'

'I need to talk to the Captain.' Seven frowned still puzzled at her inability to go in.

'And staring at the door gets you to her how?'

'I find myself apprehensive of the discussion with the Captain.' Seven started rocking again.

'But you want to talk to her?' Reilly asked and when Seven nodded Reilly pushed the chime. 'See I helped, now you have to do the rest.'

'Come!' Janeway called form inside.

'Thank you Reilly.' Seven turned away and entered.

Reilly laughed. 'You're welcome Seven.' She said to the closed door. _You are something else Seven._

Janeway looked up from the crew manifest. She had been going threw it to try and find someone that could fly Voyager even close to as good as Paris had. She was not having any luck. When she saw Seven she smiled, this was a welcome distraction. 'Seven what can I do for you?'

'I need your advice.'

Janeway cocked her head intrigued. Seven sounded a little strange. _Nervous, she's nervous._ 'Oh?'

'I believe I have been asked out on a date, and am unsure how to proceed.'

Janeway frowned, she didn't like this. 'By who?'

'I did not know I had to inform you of my personal life.' Seven frowned. _But that was also ilogical since she was there to talk to Janeway exactly about her personal life._

Janeway sighed. 'I'm sorry Seven I guess I am a little protective of you after what happened with Nickols and James.'

Seven tilted her head and nodded. 'Lt. Commander Larren Larson.'

Janeway searched her mind, but that name was not on her crew manifest of that she was sure. 'Seven I don't have a crew member with that name on board.'

'You do, but you know her as Crewman Tasha Larren.'

'What?' Janeway got up, angry. That was all she needed a spy on her ship.

'She was put here as a punishment by Starfleet. She was the Pilot of the Kumba.' Seven knowing how Janeway thought cut her thoughts of at the knees.

Janeway was about to go of on a tear when the name of the ship registered. 'The Kumba?'

'Yes Captain, the Kumba.'

Janeway knew about her, hell every Captain in Startfleet wanted the Kumba's Pilot. And now that Seven mentioned the name, Janeway could slap herself upside the head. 'How exactly did she end up here and why does she have a different name?'

'From what I understand Starfleet wanted to punish her without someone like you putting her back exactly where she belonged. At the helm.'

'So they changed her name and made her a lowly Crewman? Effective, but morally wrong if you ask me.' Janeway was feeling intense disappointment at how Starfleet handled the situation. From what she read if not for Commander Larson the Kumba and its crew would have been lost. 'Why didn't she come to me when it was clear that we were stuck here?'

Seven cocked her head. 'Larren says its because she and Tom Paris have history. Bad history, she was the pilot who finally caught him.'

'Bad blood then.' Janeway nodded, but she would put money on it that there was more too it than that. And she was going to get to the bottom of it. 'Well I think I need to have a talk with her then. I need her.'

'I agree Captain.' Seven saw the logic in what the Captain said, but that was not important right now. She wanted advice on what she was to do about her date. 'Captain can we talk about another matter?'

Janeway was shaken out of her reverie. 'Of course Seven, what can I do to help?'

'I am unsure what to do about my date with Larren.'

Janeway sat back trying to relax. Where the hell were all these maternal feelings towards Seven coming from? 'You have been on dates before Seven.'

It was true that she had been on dates before, but then they were irrelevant. Experiments on how to be human, but this one with Larren? This one was important. 'But I have never wanted to go on one.'

_Oh my Seven has feelings for this woman. What do I tell her. Hell Kath it's been ages since you went on your first real date! _'Well Seven the only advice I can really give you is to be yourself. If Larren really likes you that will be enough.'

'Do you really think so?'

'Yes Seven I do.' Janeway smiled at her. 'You are a wonderful person Seven.'

'I am late for my shift Captain.' Seven got up and was almost out the door. 'Thank you Captain.'

Janeway chuckled, there was the Seven she loved. Dismissing her instead of Janeway dismissing her. 'Pleasure Seven. Let me know how it goes?'

Seven thought about it for a minute. 'I would like that Captain.'

* * *

When Seven was gone Janeway leaned back in her chair. Unsure what exactly she had done for Seven. 'Not a hell of a lot, but then I don't think she needed much just for someone to know perhaps?' _Well now I truly do want to meet the woman that caught Seven's fancy. And leave it to Seven to solve my problems without trying to. Now to get to know my new Pilot. _'Janeway to Crewman Larren.'

Larren sighed, she had been waiting for the call. _Seven doesn't lie, and she would of course have told the Captain. _But as a whole she was happy, she had a date tonight with the woman of her dreams. But now she first had to go to the lions den and hope she survived. 'Crewman Larren here Captain. What can I do for you ma'am?'

Janeway almost laughed._ She's a cocky one. Then she's right up my alley. '_Report to my ready room at once.'

'Aye aye ma'am. Crewman Larren out.'

'Well I'll be!' Janeway barked out. 'Another one that doesn't let me be the Captain.' SHe chuckled releasing some of the built up tension in her body.

**Cap?**

**Yes Reilly?**

**What was that little... jolt about?**

Janeway chuckled. **Oh I was just getting my feathers ruffled. But I have found another pilot, well at least I think so.**

**You lost the previous one? **Reilly asked perplexed, she wasn't aware of any deaths.

**You could say that. Remember the guy who tried to punch your sister?**

**Yea? **Reilly clenched her jaw earning a questioning glance from Tuvok which she waved of.

**That was my best Pilot.**

**That bastard?**

**Yes that Bastard, and don't you dare tell anyone else that I said that. **Janeway found that she actually liked having Reilly to talk too. Why she would think about later, much later.

**And now you found another, just like that? **Reilly might not be from this time and she didn't understand a lot of what she saw. But good pilots were rare, you couldn't just pull them out of a hat whenever you needed one.

**Well actually I didn't know where I was going to find one half as good as he is, but Seven found me one that is better that he ever was. And do you know where she found her?**

**I wouldn't even like to hazard a guess at that. Seven is sneaky, god only knows.**

Janeway burst out laughing and she didn't miss the happy satisfaction from Reilly at having made her. **Amen to that. She found her scrubbing plasma vents.**

**Oh why do I get the idea that there is way more to it than that. But you will have to tell me later I think your hot shot just walked in. And let me just say this she's going to be a hand full. **

**Great just what I need. As if my hands aren't full enough as it is.**

**Funny, very funny. **Reilly said dryly. **If you want to scare her a bit just say come right about...now.**

'Come'

Larren stared at the door. She knew she hadn't touched the chime. And she also knew that no one on the bridge had moved either. _Maybe there is something to the rumours about her. _'Captain you wanted to see me?'

'That I did.' Janeway stood up and led Larren over to the couch.

Larren was suddenly a little nervous. Raving mad was a walk in the park for her. Screaming and spitting at her was normal, but calm and friendly, that she had never had from a Captain. And it made her nervous. 'Uhm Captain may I ask why I'm here?'

'Oh just for a cup of coffee and a chat.'

_Oh crap, this is really not good. _'I don't drink coffee ma'am.'

Janeway poured herself a cup and sipped slowly. 'A pity, then just a chat.' _Oh you are getting to her._

_'_Uhm ok?'

'Tell me crewman what would you do if you found out something that was very interesting, that could help a lot of people? And that information was being kept from those who could use it. What would you do?' Janeway sipped again.

Larren sagged. 'Captain could we get to the point. I'm sure this way is very amusing to you, but I have plasma vents with my name on them.'

Janeway quirked her eyebrow. 'Alright then. Lt. Commander Larren Larson consider yourself found out.'

'Ah now we get to the screaming?' Larren asked hopefully.

Janeway frowned. 'Screaming?'

'Well I didn't follow this or that law... so then the Captain starts screaming at me. I ignore him and get on with my job.' Larren informed Janeway of her experience with that little bit.

'I tend not to scream. I like to talk things out. So why don't you tell me why I had to find out about you from Seven and not from you?'

Larren sat back and sighed. 'Can't I simply say I have my reasons and leave it at that?' _This was what I wanted to avoid. I don't like the mushy stuff. I don't like to talk about why I do things. But will she let me get away with it?_

**She looks like a trapped animal. Do I push or let her come to me when she's ready?**

**Let her come to you would be my advice.**

**Casey? **Janeway frowned where did she come from?

**Sorry, yes it's me. We have a session so I'm outside with Reilly. Captain let her come to you when she's ready.**

**Cap listen to her. This one sounds like she has some things to work out with herself.**

**That's what I was thinking. **Casey agreed with Reilly

Larren was perplexed The Captain was just sitting there staring of into nothingness. What was she supposed to do now. She was just about to ask if the Captain was ok when she saw the grey eyes clear.

'For now we can leave it at that. But consider yourself out of uniform and on bridge duty. Commander congratulations you are my new Alpha shift Pilot.'

Larren's mouth hung open. This was too easy. 'That's it?'

'Oh yes. You have forfeited holodeck privileges for a month. But your new quarters will be ready for you before the end of your shift. Did I leave out anything?'

'That's it?'

Janeway nodded.

Larren didn't move.

'Would it make you feel better if I screamed a little?' Janeway nearly burst out laughing at the outraged look on Larren's face. 'No? Then I suggest you get into uniform Commander and get your but back here as fast as you can.'

Larren mutely nodded. Then got up and left.

When the door closed Janeway muttered to herself. 'You're dismissed.' A minute later the chime rang. 'Come.'


	7. Chapter 7

Casey walked in looking a lot more settled than she had earlier. She had taken time to meditate and it helped. As long as Janeway and Reilly were relatively calm she had everything sorted. And the longer she had to sort things the better her control got. 'Captain.'

'Casey.'

Casey chuckled. 'It's a strange situation isn't it?'

'Oh you don't say.' Janeway said all too dryly.

Casey shrugged and sat down. 'So anything you want to talk about?'

Janeway frowned this was different. 'What no gentle prodding or leading me?'

'Ah, I'm too tired for that.' Casey joked gently.

Janeway chuckled. 'Well that's life on a starship in the middle of nowhere.'

'Oh please tell me that it doesn't get any more interesting than this?' Casey pleaded, this was about as interesting as she wanted things to be.

'Have you ever heard the Chinese curse 'may you life in interesting times'?'

Casey frowned suspiciously. 'Yeess?'

'Lets just say we on Voyager live in very interesting times.'

Casey groaned. 'Oh wonderful. It couldn't have been that you live in boring times?'

'Sorry no can do.' Janeway actually laughed. She hadn't noticed before, but she was feeling a lot better than she had only a couple of days ago.

'You sound almost happy Captain.'

'Mhhh I think I am. Well at least I feel it at the moment.' Janeway frowned. 'But I don't understand why. I have just taken on something I never knew I could, hell I still don't think I can.'

'Well I told you before that now we have the basics out of the way that you and Reilly have to take it a step at a time.'

'But what would those steps be?' Janeway asked, because she really had no idea.

Casey frowned as she thought about it. 'What do you want it to be?'

Janeway chuckled. 'Always putting the ball back into my court huh?'

Casey joined in on the laughter. 'Now that sounded like Reilly.'

Janeway stilled and doing a check. 'You would be right, that was something from her.' Janeway looked worried. 'This melding of minds scares me more than I'd like to admit Casey.'

Casey nodded, that was the point she thought Janeway would get stuck on. But how to get her unstuck. 'Is it invasive is Reilly taking over?'

Janeway shook her head. 'No, no it's like a soothing sense of balance.' Janeway shook her head. 'That makes no sense at all ,does it?'

'I've learned over the years that having Reilly with me does give me balance. It's not that I'm not able to function without her, but I function so much better with her. So I think what you say, says it all perfectly.' Casey laughed at the confused look she got from Janeway. 'In other words I've stopped trying to say it in a way that makes sense.'

Janeway thought about it and then smiled. 'It's something I have to describe so that it makes sense to me, not others.'

'Exactly. So it's soothing, and still it scares you?'

'Mhhh I have never had to share so much with someone, not even with my fiancé. And him I had known for years, Reilly I barely know a week. And I'm having a child with her and share my inner most deep thoughts. I'm having serious anxiety issues.' Janeway admitted reluctantly.

'You don't want to give up any control, not an inch. So yes this would scare you. But has anything bad actually happened to you since you and Reilly were married?'

Janeway again shook her head. 'No I guess not.'

'Has anything good happened?' Casey knew that nothing of note had happened, if bad she would have felt it and if it was good, well then Reilly more than likely would have told her. Casey watched with fascination as Janeway's face went blank and then she burst out laughing. 'I take it that's a yes?'

Janeway nodded while calming herself. 'Reilly just reminded me that indeed something good happened.'

'And?' Casey urged Janeway to go on.

Janeway bit her lip. 'Well Reilly helped me scare my new Pilot.'

Casey burst out laughing. 'Oh you two are going to be trouble. On a different matter, what are you going to do with the _helmrat_? I believe that's his nickname.'

Janeway went instantly sombre. 'I do actually have an idea. He is not going to be a happy camper though.'

Casey couldn't help but chuckle.

'What?'

'It's just going to take me a while to get used hearing things like that coming from you. But please do tell me what your idea is.'

Janeway leaned back and smiled. 'Actually my new Pilot left a spot open that I need to fill.'

Casey frowned a little confused. 'Ah that one you'll have to explain to me.'

'Well she has been scrubbing out whatever needed to be scrubbed out, and now that she's going to be piloting I need someone else to do the scrubbing.' Janeway was laughing a little.

Casey grinned, now that she understood. 'Well that sounds like just the right thing for someone like him.'

'I believe you're right.'

'Speaking of your new Pilot, she seems a little stressed.' Casey was curious as to why the woman looked like someone had kicked her puppy and laughed about it.

'Mhhh I believe that's because she is. She was the best the Federation has ever trained, but its been a while and she wasn't keen on coming back.'

'Ah that's the part where you have to wait for her to come to you. That's something else that you don't like.'

Janeway raised an eyebrow. 'You like telling me what I do not like.'

Casey laughed and nodded. 'Knowing your own strengths and weaknesses makes us know ourselves better, and that is what you're seeing me for.'

'I guess you're right. But now I really do need to get back to Ships business.'

'I thought you might, so here is your hypo. Remember I'll know if you don't take it.'

'Yes I know.' Janeway said dryly.'

'And I'll see you after your shift for Reilly's and baby Janeway-Carter's first check up.'

Janeway nodded stiffly the weight of duty starting to push her down once again.

* * *

Larren stared at herself in the mirror of her tiny quarters. 'You can do this Larson. It's flying and you love that. Just fly, let the big wigs make the decisions. With Janeway you won't have to do it for them. I just fly.'

Larren tugged on her tunic and then left the quarters. She nearly jumped out of her skin the first time someone called her ma'am. It had been a long time. _Now one short stop and then of to hell. _Larren walked straight into Astrometrics and smiled as she watched Seven turn and cock her head in question.

'Commander?' Seven was nervous what if Larren didn't really want to date her after all.

Larren felt her heart flip flop in her chest. _Now that hasn't happened in a long time either. She is so beautiful. _'I seem to have forgotten to make concrete plans for tonight. I was to nervous to tell you the truth.' Larren watched as Seven relaxed, it was hard to see the difference, but she could.

'You were nervous?'

Larren chuckled, Seven just didn't have any idea how alluring she was. 'Very. You are an extremely beautiful woman and could have anyone. So I was nervous you'd shoot me down.'

'Shoot you down?' Seven asked out loud then cocked her head.

'I was nervous you would say no.' Larren said softly. 'I don't have much luck with women.'

Seven was gratified at the answer. 'You have come to make concrete plans?'

'Yes.' Larren twirled her fingers. 'I seem to have lost my holodeck privileges, so would you mind if I cooked for you in my quarters? I am getting new ones with enough space.'

'You wish to cook for me?' Seven remembered the Doctor telling her that that was a good sign that this person really did like her.

Larren's fingers were really twirling now. 'Yes, I'm pretty good and I think it will be a lot easier than if we do it in the mess hall.'

'That would be acceptable.' Seven stopped Larren from really going of. 'I am looking forward to it.'

'Oh, good. Then I'll let you know where? And how does 19.00 hours sound.' Larren was very relieved.

'I will be there.'

'Great, but now I have to run or the Captain will have my head.' Larren winked at Seven and then ran off.

* * *

Almost all the heads on the bridge turned when Larren walked in and took her place at the helm. Chakotay cleared his throat and everyone turned back to what they were doing. 'Commander you ready for a little test flight?'

Larren sighed happily, oh but it was good to be at the helm again. This was where she belonged, this was where she could make magic. 'Just tell me what to do and I'll rock your world.' Larren was surprised when she heard distinct snickering from tactical, it had to be the new guest aboard. And if the rumour mill was right, she was also Janeway's wife.

Janeway bit her tongue, Reilly really liked the new pilot and she wasn't sure that that was a good thing. 'Let me be the judge of that.'

Larren feeling very cheeky suddenly did her famous Dirty Harry Gambit. Whooping all the while doing it. When she was done she saw the guest running for the ready room. When she glanced at Janeway she looked green too, that puzzled her. This wasn't the roughest thing they'd ever been threw, and Janeway was a seasoned Captain.

Janeway got up shaken. ' Yes, you'll do Larson, you'll do just fine.' Janeway walked to her ready room on very shaky legs. 'Chakotay you have the bridge and for heavens sake and all that is good Larson, don't do anything like that again, unless I tell you too.'

'Aye Captain.' Larren looked as Janeway disappeared. 'Did I do something wrong sir?'

Chakotay shook his head and grinned. 'No, Commander you impressed her. But unfortunately you made her other half sick to her stomach.'

'Oh, so it really is true?'

'What?'

'That the Captain got married, I mean? It's making the rounds on the lower decks, but no one knows for sure.' Larren was generally not a curious person. But hell there wasn't a lot else to do on the ship than gossip.

Chakotay cocked his head. This was a very good way to get a feel for what the general feeling was on the ship. 'And what does the crew think about it?'

'Are you fishing Commander?' Larren smirked, Chakotay was always the first officer.

Chakotay smiled. 'Why yes Commander I am.'

Larren chuckled. 'At least you're honest. Why don't you call me Larson. My head will start to spin with all the Commanders on this bridge. I'll never know who you're talking to.'

Chakotay laughed good heartedly. 'We are a little heavy on the Commanders around here. Larson it is. You know everyone else?'

Now Larren really laughed. 'Sir not to be impolite, but until a few hours ago I was scrubbing plasma vents. I know their names, but not much more. I didn't really care, it's not real important who is at tactical when you're in the muck.'

Chakotay cleared his throat. 'Ah I guess it wouldn't be important. But you can see where they fit now?'

'I'm a pilot not blind.' Larren said lightly, not meaning it as an insult.

'That's what you say now.' Chakotay joked back. 'So about the crew?'

Larren sat back and and thought about it for a bit. 'It's hard to really tell. But the general feeling is unsettled. The crew is having a hard time with what James and Nickols did and at the same time they think the captain is being to hard on Paris. Now we have new guests, whom by the way are both liked quite a bit. Hard not to after what they did for us. But the fact that the Captain married one of them? The crew is unhappy about that. And you have to agree it would have been the perfect occasion to boost moral and give us all a really a push of energy if they had thrown a big party or wedding instead of doing it on planet.'

Chakotay had feared that something like this would happen. 'You know it wasn't exactly planned. But I do see your point.'

_Oh now that is a interesting little tid bit. Mhhhh not planned huh? _'You do know all would be forgiven if the Captain and her wife...'

'I wouldn't call Reilly that if I were you.' Chakotay warned.

_The man is a fountain of information, isn't he? Reilly, nice name. _'Thanks for the warning. As I was saying, all would be forgiven if the Captain and Reilly were to throw a huge wedding reception so the crew could congratulate her.' Larren grinned impishly as she said the last part.

'Oh you're going to be nothing but trouble, aren't you?' Chakotay liked Larren already. She was cheeky.

'What me?' Larren winked at Chakotay enjoying the instant rapport she had with him.

* * *

Janeway rubbed Reilly's back again. It worked the first time, why not a second time? 'You ok?'

Reilly grunted. **Do I look ok?**

'Well...'

**Oh don't you start on me!**

'Wouldn't dream of it. I think we scared Larson again.' Janeway snickered, even if it was a little embarrassing having to run to the bathroom and looking decidedly green.'

Reilly sat back a little, not sure that she was done yet. 'How do you mean?'

'Well she made the Captain run for her ready room. I imagine she's a bit worried why.' Janeway slowed her stroking.

Reilly chuckled then promptly had to throw up again. **Please don't do that again! You're kid doesn't like me much. She keeps making me puke. I'm going to look like a skeleton before she makes her appearance!**

Janeway was amazed that she could absolutely make out the whine in Reilly's voice in her head. If she looked at their predicament scientifically, it was truly amazing. 'I'm sorry?'

Reilly moaned as she more or less hugged the toilet bowl. 'Don't be.' Reilly took some toilet paper and wiped her mouth. 'Just find me something our little one will allow me to keep down and I'll worship you forever.'

Janeway helped Reilly up and to the sink. 'Come on wash out your mouth, and then we'll try some food.'

Reilly nodded and did as she was told. Thankful for the ever present hand on her back. She was feeling very unbalanced on her feet. 'Do you mind if I have a lie down. This not keeping my food down is wearing me down.'

Janeway smiled and when Reilly was lying on her back Janeway reached out and put her hand where their baby was causing all the havoc from. Janeway did it without thought.

Reilly looked at the hand and the look of wonder on Janeway's face. _Yea that just about sums it up, doesn't it? We are going to have a baby. And I am married to her. _A nagging voice in the back of Reilly's mind that sounded suspiciously like Casey was saying she had the best in her reach and to just reach out and take it. Not to mention it kept pointing out that she was actually pretty happy at the moment. 'She likes it when you do that.'

Janeway blushed as she pulled her hand away. She was surprised when Reilly grabbed it and put it back where it was. 'I should have asked, I'm sorry.'

'Pah! Cap we're married and this is as much your kid as it is mine.' Reilly put aside her dislike of having to work for her wife and the military and simply enjoyed the rest. 'So don't ever apologize for wanting to be closer to her.'

'And if I wanted to be closer to you?' Janeway said very softly.

Reilly's eyes went big. She hadn't thought that far, but then she should have. She knew that Janeway found her at least attractive and vice versa. _Just tell her to go for it. For heavens sake I am married to her. And she is sexy as all hell. _Reilly decided to take the bull by the proverbial horns. 'Sorry if I taste like puke.' Reilly then proceeded by pulling Janeway to her and then kissed her.

Janeway froze a second, but then she started kissing back. When Reilly's tongue wanted entry into her mouth she granted it. And before she knew it they were duelling with each other. It was glorious, it was amazing it was everything she had dreamed it would be.

Reilly's mind had fireworks going of inside, but she knew she had to stop them. This was not the time or place. If she didn't stop them they were going to get down and dirty right here while Kathryn was still on duty. **Cap? We have to stop.**

**Why?**

**Because if we don't we'll do something we'll both later regret. **Reilly pulled back and placed a light peck on Janeway's lips. 'God you're good at that.'

'You two, but why did you stop?' Janeway groaned as she got up. Her body was in need of release.

'Cap you do know where we are? And that you're still on duty?' Reilly rolled to her side.

Janeway blinked. 'Oh.' Then she laughed embarrassed. 'Thank you. And just so you know, you taste absolutely nothing like puke.'

Reilly patted the couch and Janeway sat down. 'That's a relief.' Reilly rearranged herself and then placed her head on Janeway's lap. 'This ok?' She yawned as events caught up to her.

Janeway's fingers tangled themselves in Reilly's to long short hair. 'You need a haircut.' But Reilly was already asleep. After a minute more Janeway had the most peculiar sensation as some random thoughts, memory and nonsensical images from Reilly gently skirted across her consciousness. It was very soothing. 'We'll talk about that later. Now I need to get some work done.' Janeway picked up a pad and started reading the reports she had missed. When her door chimed an hour later she was very thankful even more so that Reilly hadn't woken up. 'Come.' She was expecting either Tuvok or Chakotay so was visibly surprised when Larson slinked in, and there was no other word for how she entered.

Larson stopped dead in her tracks. _Why is it always me that walks into uncomfortable situations. _'Ahh I didn't mean to bother you Captain.'

Janeway actually felt a little guilty at making Larson once again uncomfortable. 'You're not. Reilly's not doing well in her first trimester.' Janeway wanted to kick herself, thus far only Casey, B'Elanna and Tuvok knew that Reilly was pregnant. 'Oh fuck!' And that made her red in the face. That was definitely from Reilly and not from her.

_Did she...oh yes she did! She cursed! And she knocked up Reilly? Oh boy. _'I can forget I heard that.' Larson offered.

Janeway sighed. 'That's a very nice offer.'

'I really don't want to be the one spreading the news, believe me captain. I will have my hands full enough with everything that has happened.' Larson sat down taking Reilly's feet onto her lap.

The unconscious move on Larson's part utterly charmed Janeway. And Larson without knowing just jumped to the top of people Janeway liked. 'I think I can understand that. I guess a lot of people will resent you.'

'They would first have to notice that I'm gone.' Larson pulled of Reilly's unconventional sneakers and started massaging the feet. It was something she had learned when her oldest sister was pregnant. It helped with the throwing up part. 'I kept to myself.'

Janeway didn't like the idea. Larson seemed the type who loved people around her. She was lively and a little of a rebel. 'Then to what are you referring?'

'Oh the me replacing everyone's favourite boy at the helm. I have a feeling its not going to go smooth.' Larson grinned when Reilly moaned in her sleep.

'Are you making a move on my wife?' Janeway joked.

'I like to get to know a lady before making a move on her.' Larson didn't stop working the feet over. 'Do you mind making an introduction, or at least give me her full name?'

Janeway frowned. 'I have neglected that haven't I. I'm married to her and I haven't even introduced her to the crew properly. Well then I guess I better start. Larson meet my wife Captain Reilly Carter.' Janeway looked at a loss. She couldn't very well introduce Reilly to Larson now. 'Uhm, We'll do the other part when she's conscious.'

Larson chuckled. 'Well it's nice to meet her even if she is unconscious.'

'Why are you doing that to her feet?' Janeway couldn't keep her curiosity at bay any more.

'Oh, well it was the only thing that helped my sister when she was pregnant.' Larson grinned at the memory. 'She damn well nearly cried if I was of world. I was the only one that could do it properly. When I was gone she was puking her guts out at every turn.'

Janeway mouth formed a perfect oh. 'Well then just keep on doing what you're doing. And don't be surprised if you get a call from us every once in a while.'

Larren laughed, oh but she was starting to see how this Captain had gotten them so far. 'Any time Captain. Well except for tonight.'

Janeway bit her lip, did she tell Larren that she knew about her date with Seven or not? 'So what are you're plans for your date tonight?'

Larren never stopped her massage. 'That was why I wanted to see you. I wanted to know if I have new quarters yet?'

'Damn I forgot about that.' Janeway rubbed her brow then it occurred to her. 'If you keep doing that, I'll get on getting you your quarters.'

Larren lit up. 'Oh good, I would have shot myself rather than having to cancel on Seven now. You've got a deal.'

'Chakotay do you need either myself or Larson right now?' Janeway hailed Chakotay.

'No Captain everything seems to be running smoothly.'

'Good call if you need us.' Janeway picked up her pad and grinned. 'You feel up to meeting some of my extended family?'

'Excuse me Captain?'

'Oh just wait. Janeway to Torres.'

'Torres here.'

'Can I see you in my ready room?'

B'Elanna looked up from where she was working. The Captain wanted to talk to her now? _Well she is the Captain, I'm just a lowly chief of Engineering. _'I'll be there shortly. Torres out.'

_Not another one! I swear its endemic. One down one to go. _'Janeway to Dr. Carter.'

'Casey here. Well Captain either you like me, in which case don't go there, or you wanted me for something?' Casey paused then burst out laughing. 'Uhm can you forget I said that?'

'Well I might, but I'm not so sure hot shot over there will.'

'Damn you have guests. Could I bribe them you think?'

Larren chuckled a little. 'I'm open to bribery.'

Casey registered the new voice. 'Oh wonderful, we'll talk about it then. Oh yes Captain what can I do for you?'

Janeway sighed, Larson and the twins. That spelled trouble to her. 'Could you come to my ready room? I have something I wanted to ask you.'

'Now she tells me.' Casey rolled her eyes, then realized no one could see her do it. 'I'll be right there Captain.'

'Good Janeway out. Ha at least someone lets me get in the last word.' But then Casey knew how important it was to her to get it in.

Larson laughed. 'That gets to you huh?'

Janeway glared at her. 'You did it on purpose.' Janeway accused.

Larren pursed her lips. 'What me?'

'Yes you! You little...' Janeway stopped and simply shook her head.

'I'm sorry Captain, but I am still trying to get a feel for everything.'

'In other words you want to see how far you can push me without actually getting in trouble.' Janeway ran her fingers threw Reilly's hair, getting distracted.. 'I really should get her to cut it again.'

Larren felt privileged to be able to see the Captain so open. It was rather cute. And boy did the Captain have good taste. Reilly Carter was a looker. _And her feet aren't bad either._

'Where were we?' Janeway shook herself. _That won't do Kath, falling into la la land when you're on duty._

'Ah can we say that we were at the point where you tell me exactly how I should handle any problems I might encounter because of Tom Paris?' Larren looked at Janeway hopefully.

Janeway pursed her lips. 'Let's just say that we're even.'

Larren nodded happily. 'I really could use a little advice though.'

'I don't suppose you'd be a good Commander and come to me so I can handle it?' Janeway already knew the answer, but then hope springs eternal.

'I'd like to avoid that as far as I can.' Larren shrugged her shoulders at Janeway's glance. 'It's the Larson way ma'am.'

Janeway nodded sadly. 'I thought it might be. Then I guess you'll have to wing it.'

If Larren had been drinking something she would have spewed all over as it was she bit her tongue. 'Sorry Captain?'

Janeway once again turned beet red. _Reilly is really burrowing in there isn't she Kath? _'You will have to handle it Larren.'

'Oh well I actually know what it means. It's just... well I have never heard a Captain use it. It sounds somehow wrong.'

Janeway burst out laughing. 'Have I scandalized you Larren?'

'Well yes.'

'Good.'

'What?'

'Don't judge a book by it's cover is one of my mothers favourite sayings. I think it fits really well.' Janeway shifted a bit, but refrained from getting up. She wanted coffee, but she also didn't want to wake Reilly. _Why is it so important do you think? I went from zero to protector in 0.01 seconds._

'Mhhh I guess you're right. And you're mother sounds like a wise woman.' Larren saw the Captain shifting, but before she could ask if she needed something the chime rang.

'She is, thank you.' Janeway smiled at her. 'Come!'


	8. Chapter 8

B'Elanna strode in and directly to the replicator. 'Not that I'm complaining but what is so important that you pull me of duty in the middle of a shift Kath?' B'Elanna asked for a glass of water and turned then her eyes went wide. 'Who are you?' B'Elanna asked shocked that there was another person there.

Janeway shook her head. 'Good lord, I think I will have you read rules and etiquette manuals.'

B'Elanna blushed. 'I'm sorry Captain I thought you were alone.'

'That I gathered.' Janeway held up her hand. 'You can start making up by getting me some coffee.'

B'Elanna was about to ask why when she actually noted that Reilly was snoozing on Janeway's lap. 'She's drooling.' B'Elanna turned and got the coffee.

Larren snickered and Janeway looked outraged. But what was B'Elanna to think. Reilly was snoozing on her lap and Larren someone that B'Elanna didn't know was rubbing Reilly's feet. It reeked of a get together between friends. 'And damned if she isn't right.'

'What's that?' Larren asked.

'Nothing.' Janeway was relieved when the chime rang again. 'Come.'

Casey walked in and frowned. 'There a slumber party in here and no one told me?'

B'Elanna gave Janeway her coffee. _Well if I'm in trouble I might as well do it properly. _B'Elanna went to Casey took her in her arms, dipped her and kissed her. 'Hi baby.'

Casey looked up at her dazed. 'Hi.'

'I missed you.'

Casey's hand found it's was to B'Elanna's hair. 'I noticed, and I missed you too.'

Larren had a feeling like she was somehow in the wrong movie. 'Is everyone in this room in love and happy?'

'Well we certainly are.' B'Elanna let go of Casey. 'Now I still don't know who you are?'

'Lt. Commander Larren Larson at your service.'

B'Elanna frowned, when she remembered where she had heard the name before she whistled. 'Oh Tom is going to have kittens when he finds out you took his place. That is what you're doing here?'

'Yes, it is.' Janeway motioned Casey and B'Elanna to sit down.

'It's a bit tight.' B'Elanna joked as she sat down.

Casey was observing Larren. 'You're very good at that. Reflexology is not exactly up to date medical advancement. Where did you learn?'

Larren stilled her hands. 'I read a lot and I found it in an obscure twenty first century book on Nature versus Chemical. In it it basically compared modern medicine with ancient medicine.'

'Mhhh there are a lot of those... I mean there were a lot of those even in my time. But still to learn it because you find it interesting?'

'Nothing gets by you, does it? Well my sister was having a terrible time with morning sickness and I thought I might try it out on her since what the doctors gave her wasn't working.' Larren found a knot on Reilly's foot and attacked it. 'I guess old habits die hard.'

'She's going to hate loving you.' Casey turned to Janeway. 'So why exactly are we having this little get together?'

'My company isn't enough?' Janeway sipped her coffee, glancing at Casey.

'Nope.' Casey folded her arms like her ma used to and waited.

Larren bit her tongue hard, but she couldn't hold it in. 'I swear if I didn't know better I'd swear I was looking at my mom.'

Janeway giggled at that drawing every bodies attention. 'What?'

B' Elann shrugged. 'Nothing at al.' It was really goog to see this side of Kathryn.

'I did have something to ask you and Casey.' Janeway ignored the stares and snickers coming her way. 'Would it be a great inconvenience if Casey moved in with you B'Elanna?'

Larren's mouth went wide. 'I didn't know you had to throw someone out of their quarters to get me some! I...'

Casey grinned like a child on Christmas morning. 'When?'

Janeway looked at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing ever. 'Now?'

B'Elanna was almost bursting at the seams. 'Consider it done Captain.'

Casey nodded. 'Thank you Kathryn.'

Janeway looked up at Casey, it was the first time that Casey had used her name. 'You are welcome. You know I would do almost anything for family.'

'I know that.' Casey held Janeway's gaze wanting to make sure that Janeway truly did understand that she knew. By unspoken agreement they had tried to keep their telepathic communication to a minimum.

Janeway smiled weakly and nodded.

Larren was once again soaking up everything. And she was fascinated by the Captains relationship with the two guests. Or the twins as they called them on the lower decks. It would be advisable to keep a close eye on them.

'Not to be ungrateful, but why the sudden haste?' B'Elanna broke the tense moment, very aware that Commander Larson was soaking up everything she heard and saw.

Larren turned bright red. It was one thing to have the Captain know that she wanted quarters to impress Seven on their first date. But Lt. Torres and Casey too? That was something completely different.

'Ooh I have the feeling I won't have to bribe you after all!' Casey whistled enjoying the red on Larren's face.

'Oh no I'm embarrassed. I didn't make an ass out of myself.' Larren recovered.

Casey lost it and howled. 'Cheeky bastard!'

B'Elanna was completely lost and Janeway was hanging on by a thread. Larren was still bright red but sparring with Casey gave her back her balance. 'Bitch. I'm a cheeky bitch.'

'Oh excuse me, my mistake. Now why don't you tell us why you are as red as you are?'

Larren's tongue tied and she looked helplessly at Janeway. 'Help?'

'Larson has her reasons. Now leave her alone.' Janeway tried to put on her best Captain voice, but it failed since she was nearly laughing.

B'Elanna pursed her lips. _The only time anyone ever is in such a hurry is when she wants to have someone over. _B'Elanna snapped her fingers and grinned. 'You have a date!'

Larren felt her face turn even redder. 'How'd you know?'

'Well simple, the only time anyone is this anxious is when they want to empress someone else. So with whom do you have your hot date Commander?' B'Elanna folded her arms and waited.

'Yes do tell.' Casey mimicked B'Elanna.

_You're not going to get away with not telling them. _And from what she had observed these women were all very protective of Seven. Although Janeway had taken it well. But then she wasn't a Klingon.

'Oh come on it can't be that bad.' B'Elanna prompted.

'Seven.' Larren said softly.

B'Elanna's back went up. 'What? You can't.'

Casey took B'Elanna's hand calming her. 'Bee, Seven is a big girl. And Larren has every right to ask her out.'

'But...'

'No buts. I'm sure Larren has only the best intentions.' Casey pointedly looked at Larren urging her to agree.

Larren nodded enthusiastically. 'I just want to get to know Seven better, and I want her to get to know me better. Because I really, really like her.'

B'Elanna's jaw clenched. 'If you try anything funny I will knock you on your ass!'

Larren swallowed hard. 'I hear you loud and clear.'

'Good.' B'Elanna calmed down a little. 'She's important to me.'

'Translation, she's sorry she flipped out.' Casey helped.

'Oh I got that too. I have to say the Lt. is not one to do subtle.' Larren said relieved that it went well.

'Hey!'

'Oh come on B'Elanna you can not argue with that!' Janeway loved the play on B'Elanna's face as she calmed herself down.

'I guess when you're right you're right.' B'Elanna relaxed and sighed when Casey traced her jaw with a finger.

'I love that too.'

'Chakotay to the Captain.'

Janeway was disappointed, and surprised that she was enjoying this as much as she was. 'Janeway here.'

'Captain we need you and Commander Larson on the bridge. I also suggest that Lt. Torres head back to Engineering.'

Janeway carefully replaced her lap with a cushion Casey handed her. Reilly didn't even make a beep. 'Understood we're on our way. Janeway out. Casey stay as long as you want. You two your with me.'

Casey watched as the others trooped after the Captain and grinned. 'You have yourself a hell of a woman there Reilly.' With that she trooped out as well.

* * *

Reilly was swimming in the place between wakefulness and sleep. And she missed the touch that had been there the whole time while she was sleeping. Her mind reached out and found what she was missing. She needed it.

Janeway was in reality bored to tears. They had paraded around for Rolian dignitaries since Chakotay had called. So when she felt Reilly seek her, it really was the best way she could describe it, she was surprised because she was almost completely sure that Reilly was still sleeping. But it was still a very welcome reprieve and she tried to send the thought to Reilly. But she wasn't sure that she was doing it right.

Larren waited for orders from Janeway, when she didn't get any she turned around and was thus the first one to see Reilly walk on to the bridge. Well she was walking, sort of. It looked almost like a bat zeroing in on prey. Her eyes went wide when Reilly walked to Janeway and all but climbed onto the Captains lap. Which looked kind of ridiculous since Reilly was quite a bit larger than Janeway. Luckily all that Starfleet training kicked in and Larren turned back to her controls without any hint on her face that there was anything strange going on. _Weird is part of the job after all Larren._

If Janeway was anyone else she would have absolutely come un glued. But as it was when a still sleeping Reilly nudged her chin with her nose Janeway tilted her head so that Reilly could snuggle in closer. She nearly sighed herself when she felt Reilly's nose in the crook of her neck, it felt as if it belonged there. But they were going to have a serious talk about this sleepwalking issue.

Now Reilly could go back to deep sleep. She was where she belonged.

Janeway noticed a lot of things at that moment, but one that would stick with her was that Reilly was still barefoot. 'I'm sorry Minister.'

'Oh nonsense Captain. You're Horta is experiencing the normal gestation rest. You are very accommodating for someone in your position. It is commendable, and does this old Rolian good. Some of our youngsters could learn from you.'

Janeway waved him of as if this was the most usual thing in the galaxy to have your wife on your lap while on duty. 'Well then I'm happy you're happy.'

'Now Captain Janeway we went threw the list of your needs and can accommodate most of them easily.'

'Negotiations begin tomorrow at 0800 hours?'

The Minister nodded. 'Indeed, I believe they will go smoothly.'

Janeway grinned, something easy. 'Wonderful.' Janeway was about to sign of when she remembered her promise to Reilly. 'Minister is there anywhere where we could dive?'

The minister looked a little perplexed. 'In the ocean you mean?'

'Yes, my Horta loves the ocean and is an avid diver. I would like to take her diving if it is at all possible?' Janeway's hands were tracing Reilly's back without Janeway's knowing, endearing her further to the Minister.

'I'm sure it would not be a problem, I will make inquiries about where the best spots to do this would be. But now I have unfortunately, other matters that need my attention.'

'Yes of course Minister, thank you for your time.' Janeway gracefully answered, very happy that she was finally getting away from the Rolians. They were nice, but she was tired and wanted to get home.

'Oh it was a pleasure, you truly are a remarkable bunch of people. But alas good day Captain.'

'Too you too Minister.' Janeway sighed relieved when the transmission ended. But then became very aware of a lot of stares thrown her way. _Oh Reilly you have me in such deep __trouble._

Chakotay stood up and turned to Janeway. 'Need a hand?'

Janeway chuckled, even Chakotay would not be able to carry Reilly any length of space. But the picture was funny to think about. 'No I think I'll beam us to sickbay, Reilly has a check up scheduled for right about now.'

'Thank God.' Chakotay replied overly dramatic.

'I wouldn't be saying things like that if Reilly was awake if you know what's good for your health.'

'Tell a pregnant woman that I can't carry her? Captain do I look as if I have brain damage, or a death wish?'

Janeway laughed it was a rather odd situation, but then that was part of their jobs. 'No you look cleverer than that. Thank you Chakotay. Computer two to beam to Sickbay.'

* * *

'Captain what can I do for you?' The Doctor was as always immediately at hand.

Janeway tried to sit up on the biobed they had been beamed to, but Reilly was just to heavy. 'Is Dr. Carter here?'

'Dr. Carter?' The Doctor huffed. 'Why would you want her?'

'Because Reilly has an appointment with me Doctor.' Casey walked past the Doctor then stopped when she saw Janeway and Reilly. 'Well hello, what's this then?'

'That's what I was about to find out!' The Doctor interjected.

'Oh go and doctor someone else.' Casey snipped and turned back to Janeway. 'And?'

'Well your sister sleep walked on to the bridge where she climbed into my lap. While I was having a chat with the First Minister of the Rolians.' Janeway paused. 'Does your sister often sleep walk?'

Casey stared then burst out laughing. 'Not since she was a child, but she was pretty adventurous then.'

'It seems to have come back.' Janeway said dryly.

Casey bit her lip. 'I hope she didn't cause to much trouble?'

'Well my bridge crew think she's a bit loony, but the Minister was charmed to the core.'

'Oh well if the Minister is impressed all is well.' Casey helped Janeway gently pull Reilly of her. But Janeway didn't get far Reilly snaked her arms around her and pulled her close.

'I think you're sister is rather attached to me.' Janeway comented dryly

Casey snorted. 'Oh that was just bad.'

'Well it's the truth. The Minister said that Reilly was in her Horta gestation rest, you wouldn't happen to know what that was?'

'I read the information we received and they did mention this. I wasn't sure that it would affect Reilly.' Casey had a tricorder and was scanning Reilly. 'Mhhh.' _Why me?_

'Mhhhh? I don't like mhhhh.' Janeway's body tensed, there just couldn't be anything wrong with the baby. There just couldn't be.

Casey gave Janeway a reassuring smile. 'There is nothing wrong, Kathryn I promise.'

Janeway's body went just a little more loose. 'But there is something.'

'It might be a good idea to wait until Reilly is awake, so I can tell you both at once.' Casey knew she was being a coward, but she wanted back up.

'When will that be?'

'Uhm some time tomorrow.'

Janeway shook her head, if she had to wait until then it would drive her mad. 'Casey I can't wait that long.'

'I was afraid you'd say that. Just remember I'm just the messenger.'

Janeway hesitated but eventually nodded. She had to know what was wrong. 'Ok, but if its something bad then I'll tear you a new one!'

Casey swallowed, but there was nothing for it. 'Well there is not one thing wrong with either one of the girls.'

Janeway sighed in relief. 'Why the hell...' Then it hit her right between the eyes. 'Did you just say girls?'

Casey nodded. 'Yes.'

Janeway started to hyperventilate. 'Girls?'

Casey nodded and stepped up to Janeway. 'Yes, twins. Now take deep slow breaths.' Casey helped Janeway sit back a bit more.

After ten minutes or so, Janeway looked down at Reilly's hands around her waist and squeezed them. 'Which side of your family should I thank for this surprise?'

'Ehm, well I would say it comes from the Fraiser side.' Casey said carefully, you never did know with women on edge what could set them of. And Janeway was very on edge.

'Wow.' Janeway was still in a state of shock.

'Wow?'

'We're having twins!'

Casey frowned, Janeway actually sounded happy. 'And you're excited?' This she hadn't expected. Well after a little melt down she had, but not immediately.

Janeway nodded and then a grin spread across her face. 'Yes, surprisingly I'm completely thrilled. I don't think reality has quite caught up with me yet. But yes I'm thrilled'

_Well that you can say again. Wonder what Reilly's reaction will be? _'Ok then let me finish the exam so you can take your women home.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey I'm sorry that chapters are so short. I am trying to update more often so bare with me. To those that have reviewed thank you and to those that are even a little tempted...please do! I'd like to hear from you!**

**Ok then hope you enjoy.**

**M  
**

* * *

Seven paced nervously up and down Cargo Bay 2. It was 18.55 and she felt as if time was standing still. Larren had told her she would come and escort her to her quarters. It was not very logical for Larren to do that, but Seven thought it was something that Larren found very important. _18.56? Why is the time going so slowly?_

_Ok Larson take a deep breath. Check yourself once more! _Larren checked herself and nodded. _Mhhh not to bad, you look half decent. You have a little present for Seven and you're on time. Good, now just knock and we'll get this started. _Larren took one more deep breath and pushed the new chime on the door.

Seven felt her heart skip a beat and had to stop herself from running to the door. 'Come.'

Larren walked in and smiled at Seven. She looked a little dazed, Seven looked extremely lovely. 'Hi Seven.'

'Larren.' Seven wanted to say so much, but she couldn't find the right words, they had abandoned her. Larren looked so different out of uniform, she looked...carefree and beautiful. Words Seven hadn't really used or thought of, until now.

Larren held out a little box to Seven who took it raising an eyebrow. 'Ah I got you something. I hope you like it.' Larren blushed and twirled her fingers nervously watching Seven intently.

Seven opened it curious as to what it could be. 'Thank you Larren.' There were some seeds in the box making Seven frown, she didn't know what she was supposed to do with them.

Larren noticed and smiled weakly. 'Well I didn't think you would like it if I brought you some cut flowers since they were dead, but maybe you would like to try and grow some? These are seeds to some Lilies. I think you'll like them, they're just as beautiful as you are.'

Seven smiled at Larren. She was obviously also nervous, and her gift was very well thought out. It was also very sweet. 'I like it. Thank you.'

Larren let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. 'It was a pleasure. Are you ready to go?'

Seven noticed that her acceptance of Larren's gift had put Larren at ease, and Larren was grinning at her full of confidence again. 'Yes.'

'Great then let's go.' Larren took Seven's elbow lightly as they walked out of the Cargo Bay.

Seven could fell her cheeks become warm. Now she knew what blushing felt like, it felt nice. Why she was blushing was a completely different matter all together. Not one she really understood. She hadn't when Reilly had done the exact same thing.

Larren grinned even more. _She blushed! She actually blushed, she looks cute when she does that._

_

* * *

_

Janeway had beamed them directly to her quarters and was now frowning. She was sure she had told B'Elanna to get them another bed, and yet there was still only one. _Bee what are you up to? _'Janeway to Torres.'

'Torres here.' B'Elanna grinned, she was waiting for the hail.

'B'Elanna did you forget to get another bed in here?' Janeway struggled to get Reilly to let go of her.

Reilly felt her comfort pull away and growled pulling it back to her. When it stopped pulling away Reilly sighed happily in her sleep. All was right in Reilly's world.

_She's going to have kittens when she wakes up and finds herself holding me! Kath who says? You have after all kissed and well you know it would have been more if she hadn't stopped you. Don't you think that you can get along now? Don't think so. _Janeway suddenly snapped back to reality when she realized that B'Elanna had been talking and she had no idea what she had said. 'Ah could you repeat that?'

B'Elanna looked a little shocked. _She wants me to repeat myself? Huh? _'I said Casey gave me orders to ignore your order. She told me to tell you that you are going to sleep in one bed like a happily new married couple and you should really misbehave.''

Janeway blushed and prickled at the statement. Who did Casey think she was? 'Excuse me!'

B'Elanna grinned, that was more the reaction she had been waiting for. 'She also told me that if you got mad to tell you that it was very important for Reilly to have physical contact with you as much as she could.'

Janeway frowned, why hadn't Casey told her that in sickbay? 'Why?'

'Uhm Kathryn if you want to know something about an engine I can help you. But if it's not simple medical procedures I have no idea. I would hazard a guess it's what the Rolians recommend though.'

_I really should do some reading into all this. Then maybe I'll be able to get a better handle on things. _'You would hazard a guess?'

B'Elanna laughed lightly. 'Ok so Casey read a lot of the information last night and she mentioned something. So I know.'

'Well then it seems I have a bedmate.' Janeway blushed as soon as the words were out of her mouth. 'Do not say one word!'

B'Elanna laughed. 'What me?'

Janeway tried to growl at B'Elanna which made her laugh even harder. 'Oh for heavens sake! Good night Bee.'

B'Elanna bit her lip and swallowed the laughter that wanted to burst free. 'Before you go do you think you both would like to come to dinner tomorrow? I know Miral would love to see you both. As would we.'

Janeway thought about it and smiled she really did want to see Miral. 'Why don't you come here then after me Reilly and Miral can have a sleepover.'

'You'd do that, with everything going on?' B'Elanna didn't want to push, but she would love to have an evening with just her and Casey. Truth be told she really needed it.

'Bee I might have a lot going on, but I can still recognize lust when I see it. I'm guessing you need to have a talk with Casey?'

B'Elanna sighed. 'You have no idea, it's getting so hard having her close and not throwing her on my bed and having my way with her. I don't know how long I can keep up not doing it.'

Janeway knew how hard it had to be for B'Elanna, and admired her greatly for her restraint. 'Then talk to her. Casey is very...' Janeway frowned not able to find a proper description for Casey.

B'Elanna chuckled. 'I know what you mean. And if you take Miral for the night I can. I think we might need the privacy after our talk.'

Janeway groaned. 'Please I do not want to know about your sex life!'

'Hey I didn't say anything you're dirty mind went there all by itself.' B'Elanna argued calmly. _Well at least now I know she's thinking about it that means Reilly is doing something right. Apparently that something is sleeping and using Kathryn as a pillow! Well to each his own._

'Do you want to have some time of afterwards for a short honeymoon?'

B'Elanna laughed. 'Oh please as if things would stay calm enough for that to actually happen.'

'Well I can't do anything about that. But you can have some time.'

'I might just take you up on that. I have to talk to Casey first though.' B'Elanna glanced over her shoulder and smiled as Casey made her way over. 'Kathryn I have to go.'

'Goodnight Bee.' Janeway snuggled back into Reilly and sighed. It was such a good feeling to be held. 'But we still have to have a chat about that sleepwalking issue.'

Reilly mumbled something and pushed her nose closer to Janeway's neck.

'Lights out.' Janeway closed her eyes and let her mind drift off, joining Reilly in a deep soothing sleep.

* * *

Larren opened the door to her new quarters and let Seven walk in. 'Welcome to my new quarters, excuse the still bare look. I haven't had time to really get more things. And the things from my old quarters wouldn't even fill the bathroom in these and...'

Seven tilted her head, this was interesting. Larren was rambling. 'Why are you so nervous?'

Larren stopped mid sentence. That was such a Seven question. 'Ah well it's always a little nerve wrecking bringing someone into your home. And for me it's even more so since I haven't really had time to make this place home for myself yet.'

Seven nodded, that sounded logical enough. But she didn't understand that Larren thought the quarters were bare. The table was set with candles and beautiful china. The rest of the room had a lot of other candles as well. They were all lit, it looked beautiful. 'It is very adequate.' Sven frowned, that didn't sound right. 'It is beautiful, thank you.'

Larren smiled shyly. 'I wanted to make this special, because you are special and deserve only the best.'

Seven felt her heart do something had never done before. 'I...I...thank you Larren.'

'It's my pleasure.' Larren took Seven's hand and led her to the table. She pulled out Seven's chair for her and helped her sit down. 'I wasn't sure what you like, or if you had some restrictions on what you can eat so I programmed in a couple. Uhm I guess I should get you the menu then.'

Seven smiled when Larren handed her a menu like she always got on the holodeck. It was obvious that Larren had gone to a lot of trouble for their evening. It pleased her immensely. 'I do not have any restrictions any more, but it was very thoughtful of you to think of it. I think I would like the Chicken Pamessan.'

Larren blushed and was thankful that in this lighting Seven wouldn't be able to see it. 'That is an excellent choice, it's one of my specialities. Can I offer you something to drink? Sparkling apple juice or water or anything else?'

'Some sparkling apple juice would be nice, thank you.'

Larren got everything ready, then gave Seven her drink. Taking the same for herself. 'To tonight. Thank you for joining me Seven.'

Seven clinked her glass with Larren's. 'Thank you for asking.'

Larren watched as Seven took a careful sip. _She is so incredible! Wow it's been a long time since anyone has gotten me this excited to spend time with them. _Larren sat back and thought about something to talk about. 'So how are you're new quarters coming along?'

_Ah small talk. _Seven nodded her head confusing Larren a little. 'I have talked to Lt. Torres today and she assures me that they should be finished by the end of the day tomorrow.'

'Oh that's great. Are you excited to be getting quarters?'

Seven's eyebrow arched, she still didn't understand why everyone was so adamant that she should be pleased to get quarters. 'Why should I be excited, quarters are irrelevant?'

'Uhm...' Well that wasn't what Larren was expecting. 'Why are quarters irrelevant?' Larren tried to turn the question back to Seven.

'I only need my alcove and I get everything I need. I do not need more than that?'

_Ah ok well that gives me a little to work with, at least I hope so. _'Seven pretend that we two keep spending more and more time together. What if you wanted to ask me to dinner and cook for me, where would you do that if you have no quarters?'

Seven's mouth opened to say that she would never do that, but she stopped. She could not ignore the fact that she liked Larren and that what Larren had suggested might well happen if they went forward with their relationship. 'Quarters are not irrelevant.'

Larren chuckled pleased that she had said something for Seven to think about. And the answer made things look good for her and Seven. 'I think our dinner is about ready. I'll just get it.' Watching Seven eat was fascinating to Larren. She had never seen someone eat as precisely as Seven was. But when she thought about it, it was exactly just Seven.

Seven enjoyed the meal, it was tasty, but not to spicy. And Larren was very good at making small talk for the both of them. She didn't seem to mind either. When they were done Larren led them to the couch. Where they sat down and talked some more. Larren telling her about her family. Seven found it fascinating, never truly having experienced family and all the drama that went with it. When Larren finally walked her home she was nearly floating she was so happy. And when Larren kissed her chastely her whole body felt strange, but a good strange. She blushed and smiled happily.

Larren was on cloud number nine. Smilling like a maniac. _She likes me! She let me kiss her! She liked it! Woohooo! _She slept like a baby once she calmed down. Life was good. It was good being Larren Larson, now it was great being Larren Larson!

* * *

B'Elanna slowly woke up when she felt a pair of eyes on her. When she opened her eyes she looked at a very upset Miral. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was hiccuping, it looked like she had been crying for a while. 'Baby girl?' B'Elanna swept her up and hugged her tight to her. 'What's wrong?'

Miral looked up at B'Elanna terror clearly written on her face. 'th...th...they h...h...h...hurt yo..you!'

B'Elanna gathered Miral in her arms and cuddled her close to her. 'Yes, yes they did. But I'm ok now. Casey fixed me right up. So you don't have to worry baby because I'm ok, you're ok, Casey's ok. Aunt Kath is ok we're all ok. And that's not going to change.' B'Elanna kissed Miral gently on the forehead. 'I love you baby girl, I love you.'

Miral sniffled and cuddled closer. After a few minutes she looked up at B'Elanna. 'I love you too mommy.'

B'Elanna smiled as Miral tried to get even closer. _Oh baby I'm not letting go, don't you worry. I think I need you close just as badly as you need it. _'You want to stay with us tonight? Think you could go back to sleep?'

Miral smiled and nodded her head. She was already starting to drift. Safe in her mothers arms. 'Night.'

'Night baby girl.' B'Elanna settled Miral so she wouldn't fall of the bed if she moved. Then she turned and stared at Casey. At least she seemed to be sleeping easy.

'She have a bad dream?' A sleepy Casey mumbled suddenly, startling B'Elanna.

B'Elanna nodded taking a deep breathe to calm down. 'Yea, she didn't say it, but...' B'Elanna frowned, feeling upset that all this was efecting Miral so badly. She never wanted that to happen.

'You're mommy sense told you.'

'I'm worried about her, and...and I'm worried about you to.' B'Elanna waited for the I'm fine, but it didn't come.

Casey's mind was still fogey, so it took longer for what B'Elanna said to register. She smiled sadly at B'Elanna. 'Give me time Bee. I have to work this out for myself.'

'I can help.'

'That's sweet, and once I have it worked out a little better you'll be the first person I come to.' Casey scooted closer to B'Elanna.

B'Elanna smiled at the obvious hint. She was learning that Casey loved to be held or to hold. And B'Elanna didn't mind even if it was killing her, well actually even if it did light all sorts of fires. 'Would you mind if I held my two favourite girls?'

Casey grinned. _You are just the sweetest woman B'Elanna the sweetest. _'We'd like that.' When they were settled Casey sighed happily. 'I love you.'

'Love you too, sleep now I've got you.' B'Elanna watched over her two girls until she was sure that they were both breathng deeply. Then she finally let herself fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Janway leaned back and smiled. The negotiations with the Rolians was finally over and she was happy. Oh she was very happy, she got just about everything she wanted and didn't have to give up to much._ I will never ever admit it out loud, but having a sleeping Reilly with me __at these negotiations made it easier. Well once everyone stopped staring and congratulating us._

Reilly started to stir, she felt happiness and was curious where it was coming from.

Janeway smiled when she felt the difference from Reilly. Her thoughts were becoming more ordered. She seemed to be waking. Janeway was looking forwards to it, she really was. **Hi there sleepy head you awake?**

**Happy.**

Janeway chuckled brushing away a strand of hair from Reilly's forehead. **Mhhh I bet you are. You've been using me as a pillow since yesterday.**

**You're comfortable.**

'Ok you open those eyes.' Janeway gently stroked Reilly's jaw. **Because I want to see those baby blues.**

Reilly's eyes blinked open still thick with sleep. 'Where are we?' Reilly asked after looking around the room. She was pretty sure that this room was not on Voyager.

Janeway chuckled again. 'Well it seems you have developed a nasty little habit of not wanting to be away from me, even when I have to work. So to answer your question, we're in a conference room on the planet.'

Reilly turned scarlet red. **I didn't sleepwalk please tell me I didn't!**

Janeway laughed and held her hands up. 'Ok then I won't tell you that you climbed into my lap in front of the whole bridge crew and nearly the whole Rolian political corps.'

Reilly groaned hiding her face in her hands. _You should be pissed of and screaming! Why are you just sitting here? That's easy enough to answer, she's important to you and you don't want to fight her. But when did I start feeling like this? _'I'm sorry, I haven't done that since I was a kid.'

Janeway wanted to kick herself, she could feel the insecurity and something else ooze from Reilly. 'Hey it's not a bad thing. My crew think I'm the greatest thing since toasted cheese and the Rolians were bending over backwards to accommodate our needs. So you can climb into my lap any time.'

Reilly peeked out between her fingers and giggled nervously. 'You sounded just like me there.'

Janeway knew the tension had been cut somewhat and went on. 'I have some other news you'll like.'

Reilly arched an eyebrow. 'Really?' Reilly was more than thankful that Janeway wasn't teasing her about the sleepwalking, Casey used to do that all the time.

Janeway grinned and nodded. 'The Rolian minister gave me some info on where we both can get some diving in.' Janeway felt satisfaction as she watched pure childish happiness radiate from Reilly.

'You are a queen among women!' Reilly shot up and pulled Janeway with her. She kissed Janeway hard on the mouth then picked her up and twirled.

Janeway laughed. 'Put me down!' Janeway yipped.

Reilly shook her head no. She was enjoying this way to much. _And it's funny that this doesn't feel strange to me at all. I'm liking spending time with her, I like spending time with my wife! I have a wife! A wife! _'Nope I like you exactly where you are.'

Janeway frowned a little when she saw something change in Reilly's eyes. That she would figure out later, she knew it wasn't a bad thing. 'Oh you do?'

'Yea, yea I actually do.' Reilly said seriously. 'Thank you for making this real for me.'

Janeway looked at Reilly confused. She didn't think Reilly was talking about only the diving, but she wasn't exactly sure what she was thanking her for. 'You're welcome Reilly. Now do you want to get going?'

'Do fish swim?'

Janeway grinned. 'But no scuba! Only snorkeling.'

Reilly frowned a little. 'Why?'

Janeway looked at her feet sheepishly.

Reilly smiled slightly confused at the mumble she got from Janeway. 'Uhm I didn't get that.'

Janway turned red in the face. **I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies.**

**Nothings going to happen...wait...did you just say babies? **Reilly's eyes were going wide. **As in more than one?**

Janeway slapped herself on the forehead. _You fool she was asleep when you found out. That should have been the first thing you told her! _'Casey did a check on you and the babies yesterday. I'm sorry I should have told you that first! We're going to have twins.'

Reilly's mouth was mimicking a fish and her eyes were as big as saucers.

The silence was killing Janeway. She couldn't get a read on Reilly at all. She was all over the place. 'Reilly...please just...just say something. I mean I know it's a lot...but...but I'm here...and...and I'll help...'

Reilly could feel everything she had ever secretly wished for falling into place. She had unwittingly and completely against her will fallen into happiness. Janeway was still babbling so Reilly took her in her arms, dipped her and kissed her senseless. **We're having twins! We're having twins!**

**I guess you're ok with it then. **Janeway felt Reilly's happiness and her own collide. They were going to have twins.

**Ok? Ok, she asks! I'm thrilled!**

**Really? **Somehow that had just never occurred to Janeway, that Reilly would want a family as bad as she did. Well she had seen how good she was with Miral. But what little she knew Reilly had been an Air Force brat and then pretty much a loner. That didn't sound like someone that wanted kids. _Kath look at yourself! You pretty much described yourself, and you know you've always wanted all this!_

**Yes! Really! **Reilly put her down and whooped loudly. 'We have to celebrate! We need a nursery, hell we need two. Two of everything! We have to...'

Janeway burst out laughing Reilly was acting like a kid in a candy store she was that excited. 'Reilly calm down, we still have a bit of time for all that. And you have to calm down, you're carrying precious cargo.'

Reilly stopped and put her hands on her stomach smiling. 'I am aren't I. But we still have to celebrate!'

'Well the minister suggested two beautiful spots where we can dive. Both deserted.' Janeway put her own hands over Reilly's. 'We could get in some diving and have a picnic.'

Reilly nodded. 'I think that's exactly what I think we should do.'

* * *

Larren paced in front of the Cargo Bay. She had done a little checking last night after her date with Seven. So she knew that Seven would leave just about then for her duty shift. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean I might be pushing her a little. And it was a little like stalking._

Seven stepped out of the Cargo Bay and was startled to find herself face to face with with Larren. The woman who had invaded hours of her thoughts since the previous evening. 'Larren?'

Larren smiled up at Seven. 'I thought I'd say good morning and walk you to Astrometrics, if that's ok with you?'

Seven smiled this was the first time someone did something like this for her. It was interesting that it caused such an intense feeling of happiness . 'I would like that.'

Larren sighed and held out her arm to Seven. 'Shall we?'

Seven took the offered arm. 'Yes, Thank you.'

* * *

Reilly flopped down on the beach next to Janeway wet and happy. She couldn't help checking out Janeway. She was sexy, and Reilly didn't think that it was only the hormones talking. 'This is amazing! I have never dived in water like this.'

Janeway grinned at Reilly's enthusiasm. 'Diving on other planets is always an experience. And you're right this is amazing. I don't think I can actually remember the last time I had this much fun or when the last time was I went diving.'

'Well stick with me, I'll drag you to more places to dive than you can imagine! If they all turn out like this I'm going to be a very happy woman.'

Janeway threw her head back enjoying the heat from above. 'How are you feeling?'

'Wonderful, this is doing wonders for me I can assure you.' Reilly could just not stop staring at Janeway, she was just so incredibly sexy!

Janeway almost got whiplash when she caught a flash of one of Reilly's thoughts. **Oh my...**

**You are so incredibly sexy! **Reilly growled rolling over on Janeway. 'Delicious, incredible, fantastically gorgeous.' Reilly nipped Janeway's lips lightly. 'I want you!'

Janeway could feel shivers shoot all over her body. That voice hot in her ear was turning her insides to mush. 'Reilly?'

**Mhhhh you talk way to much! **Reilly was in heaven, the skin beneath her lips was so soft and tasted of the ocean and the sun.

**Oh my God! That feels amazing. **Janeway moaned driving Reilly crazy.

'Not God just little old me.' Reilly whispered then took Janeway's earlobe into her mouth.

Janeway arched her neck so Reilly could have better access. 'Mhhhh that's so good.'

'Chakotay to Captain Janeway?'

'NO!' Reilly growled.

**This can't be happening! **Janeway grabbed her com badge. 'Janeway here!' She answered breathy.

**Oh fuck me! Kathryn don't you fucking dare!**

'Captain the tide is coming in.'

**It's not like I want to! **'Thank you Commander. Give us five minutes?'

**Of course not!**

'Acknowledged Captain. Chakotay out.'

'Reilly I can't help it if the tide is coming in.'

Reilly had already gotten up and was glaring at Janeway. 'Of course not! You can never help it!'

Janeway got up becoming mad herself. 'I do not have control over tides and such things Reilly! And besides do you think I wanted to stop!' _What the hell is wrong with her?_

Reilly moved closer so that the two were facing off. 'Oh and I should believe that?'

'Oh for fucks sake Reilly will you listen to yourself? You had me hook line and sinker!' Janeway was losing her temper and she knew it wasn't only hers. She felt a lot of Reilly in it as well, but still she couldn't stop herself.

'Oh so now this is my fault?'

'If the shoe fits!'

**Don't you dare shout at me Captain!**

**Don't you dare shout at me Captain! **Janeway retorted sarcastically.

**Oh don't remind me about that.**

**What? That you work for me?**

Reilly could feel her blood pressure along with her temper sky-rocket. 'I do not now nor will I ever work for you!' Reilly hissed.

Janeway stood back sneering in satisfaction. 'I've got news for you Captain Carter you already do!'

Reilly opened her mouth just as they were beamed up. When she saw the familiar Voyager décor she shut it with a snap. **I wish I had never met you! **Reilly sneered once more before turning around and storming out of the Transporter room.

Janeway slammed her command mask down. She would not let her crew see her fight with her wife. And she would not let Reilly know how much that last remark stung. 'Thank you ensign.' With that she stormed out and headed for her ready room.

* * *

Reilly was feeling disoriented. Janeway had hurt her, but she knew that she had been unreasonable. But she just couldn't stop herself. She didn't know exactly where she was heading. She could hear different people ask if she was ok. She didn't say anything she didn't know what to say. She was far from ok. But how could she explain that she was fighting with their captain.

Seven glanced over her shoulder when the door opened. She immediately moved to catch Reilly as she stumbled and started to fall. 'Reilly?'

'kathneed...'

Seven picked Reilly up and managed to tap her com badge, 'Seven to Dr. Carter.'

'Carter here.'

'I need you in Astrometrics immediately.'

'I'm on my way Seven.'

Seven looked around and after seeing that there was nowhere where she could sit comfortably on with Reilly so she sat down against one of the walls. A few minutes later Casey burst into the room.

'Reilly?' Casey knelt down beside Seven. When Reilly didn't reply she turned to Seven. 'What happened?'

'I do not know. I was not expecting Reilly, which I seldom do when she visits.' Seven explained as good as she could with her stress level as high as it was, she was very worried. 'This time she walked in and simply collapsed. I do not think she knew where she was.'

Casey cocked her eyebrow. 'Where is the captain?'

Seven shrugged. 'I do not know.' Seven watched amazed as Casey's face went from worried to pissed off. She never knew that faces could carry so much emotion in them.

**Captain? **She waited when she didn't get an answer she cursed. 'Oh bloody fuck in a bucket! They must have had a fight. Seven can you carry her?'

'Yes.' Seven got up and followed Casey. 'Why do you believe that they had a fight?'

Casey sighed. 'Because they are who they are. And because I told them they had to stay close to each other.'

Seven nodded, understanding. 'When they fight they become unreasonable and forget.'

'Yes.' Casey said as she walked onto the bridge.

Chakotay looked up and frowned. 'Dr. Carter?'

'Is the Captain in her ready room?'

Chakotay nodded.

'Good and commander can you try not to disturb us for the next little while?'

'As you wish Dr Carter.' Chakotay turned back to what he was doing. He was not stupid enough to ask what this was all about. Reilly was unconscious in Seven's arms and Janeway had looked two ticks from unconscious herself. Whatever it was he was going to let Dr. Carter sort it out.

'Thank you commander.' Casey walked into the ready room without knocking Seven following close behind.

Seven saw Janeway on the floor close to the couch she was rolled up into a tight ball. 'Where should I put Reilly?'

'On the couch, thank you Seven.' Casey was kneeling close to Janeway making sure she was ok. 'God you two are going to drive me nuts!' Casey heaved Janeway up next to Reilly. 'Thank you Seven, do you have to go or can you stay?'

Seven tilted her head, a habit Casey found highly amusing. 'I am still on duty.'

Casey smiled sadly. 'Then I guess I'm on my own. Thank you again for your help.'

Seven nodded. 'I wish it was under better circumstances.'

'Me too. Oh and Seven are you still coming tonight?'

'I would not miss it.'

Casey grinned evilly. 'Good, good I want to hear all about your date then.'

Seven frowned as she walked out of the ready room.

* * *

**Wakey wakey! Come on you two stubborn old gits, wake up!**

**Don't wanne.**

Casey smiled, that was Reilly all right. 'I don't care sis. Wake the hell up!'

Reilly sat up straight nearly knocking Janeway off the couch. 'I'm up!'

Casey grinned. _One down one to go. _'Captain we're being boarded!' Casey shouted.

Janeway was on her feet halfway to the door when she realized that there was no red alert. 'What the hell!'

Casey sat back smiling serenely. 'Ah good you're both up.' Reilly and Janeway simply glared at her, she ignored them. 'Now explain why I had to run all over the ship to get you both together again? I know I've told you that it was dangerous for you both and what's more its putting your unborn children at risk!'

**She started it! **Reilly grumbled.

**See if I give a flying fuck! Reilly you're pregnant and I don't care if you two want to kill each other you will stick close to each other or I will bloody well tie you together. I will not have you two putting these babies at risk because you can't get along.**

Janeway had crossed her arms and was glaring at Casey. 'I want you to get out of my ready room right now.' She said coldly. She had had just about as much as she was going to take in one day.

Casey turned to Janeway narrowing her eyes as she stepped right into Janeway's personal space. 'I don't think so.' Casey answered just as coldly as Janeway had.

'If you don't go I will have security escort you.'

'Oh the hell you will!' Reilly was finally awake enough to get her feathers ruffled. 'You will not threaten my sister.'

'Oh great miss hormones is awake. Lucky me!'

'Oh so now I'm hormonal?'

Casey watched both women for a little bit. _What happened down on that planet? I swear I can't leave these two alone for any length of time. _'ENOUGH!'Janeway and Reilly both stopped their mouths hanging slightly open. Casey nodded satisfied. 'Now it's obvious that you two had some sort of a fight. And I know that you both would like some time to figure out what happened and how to handle it, but you can't.'

Reilly nodded. 'I just want five minutes to myself.'

'Oh believe me I want more than that.' Janeway snorted.

'Well tough! You get me to mediate. So tell me what happened and we'll figure it out. Because you have to, you don't have a choice.'

Seeing that Casey wasn't going to let them get away with screaming at each other, Reilly sat down folding her arms defensively. 'Let's get this over with.'

Janeway wasn't ready yet. 'I told you to get out, and I meant.'

'Then I will order you to Captain.' Casey had read threw what she could and could not do, because she knew that someone like Janeway would push her away if she let her.

Janeway's features became hard, she was seething. But she sat down because she knew that Casey would and could make good on her threat. 'Fine.'

Casey sat back down and waited for either of the two to start. When they didn't she sighed, it was going to be a long day. 'I can't mind read, one of you will have to start or we'll be here a very long time!'

Reilly lips became two thin lines. **Casey we don't want to talk about it. We had a fight. End of story.**

**Come on tell her why we were fighting. Enlighten her. **Janeway turned her glare at Reilly.

'It's none of her business.'

Janeway snorted. 'Oh I just bet you don't want to tell her. Being as reasonable as you are.'

**Don't start Kathryn.**

**So now I'm Kathryn again?**

'Argh!' Reilly shot up the only thing she wanted was to get out of the room. 'I can't do this.'

'Reilly.' Casey said sharply. 'Sit down.'

Reilly fell back, but looked very unhappy about it. 'Fine.'

'So tell me.'

_The faster you tell her the faster you'll get her out of here. _'We were having a perfect day, just relaxing after a spectacular dive when well we got a little more intimate.' Janeway couldn't look Casey in the eye. She never liked talking about something as personal as this with anyone, and definitely not with her wife's sister. 'We were interrupted when Chakotay informed us that the tide was coming in. You're sister seemed to think that I had something to do with that. And that led us to a full blown fight.'

Casey nodded. _Finally we're getting somewhere. _**Reilly?**

**I have nothing to say. **Reilly was starting to see that she maybe had over reacted just a little. Actually she knew that from the second it happened.

'You have nothing to say, huh?' Casey looked at Reilly questioningly. 'I'm guessing that you both said some things that maybe you should not have?'

As much as it pained Janeway to admit it she had. 'Yes, and I am sorry.'

Reilly sighed, Casey wasn't going to let her get away with anything. 'I'm sorry too. I over reacted.'

Casey smiled, maybe this wasn't going to take the whole day after all. 'Now I'm going to give you both a little something to read and that might explain Reilly's over reaction a little.' Casey took two pads and asked the computer to display what she wanted the other two to read. 'Now take your time, and read it carefully.'

Janeway sat back and started reading. After a few minutes her mouth was open and she could swear she hadn't had anything to drink in ages. _Oh boy!_

_Oh boy! _Reilly echoed the thought. **Well that explains a lot.**

**Doesn't it just.**

**So you understand why Reilly flipped out?**

'She's going to kill me.' Janeway said weakly.

'I'm going to kill myself.' Reilly said dryly.

'Well strictly speaking you're hormones are going to make you both very happy and satisfied women.' Casey laughed at the faces both of them pulled. 'Oh come on, you two are married. So you're going to be having a lot...ok a hell of a lot of sex. Most people wish they're that lucky.'

Reilly and Janeway were both blushing hard. Casey simply laughed. _I hate hormones, and I hate the Rolians!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I have no idea if this chapter is any good. It was hard to write and I really would love to get some feed back. So please review?  
**

* * *

B'Elanna smiled as she watched Casey getting Miral ready. Although they had both expected Janeway and Reilly to cancel they were both wrong. Casey had told her what had happened, so she was surprised when Janeway contacted her to confirm. _A good thing too, because I don't know how long I can keep my hands of Casey any more. _'Are my girls ready?'

Casey looked up from where she was crouched and smiled. 'Just about, what about you?'

B'Elanna grinned as she picked up Miral giving her a quick kiss. 'With you taking care of my little one I'm done.'

'Mommy?'

'Yes baby?'

'Are we going to see Aunt Kath now?'

B'Elanna smiled, Miral was so excited about Janeway, Reilly and Seven all having dinner with her that she had been asking her that question over and over. 'Aunt Kath, Reilly and Seven baby. They're all going to be there.'

Miral nodded satisfied with the answer. 'Good.'

Casey chuckled Miral was such an easy kid. 'So when do we have to be there?'

B'Elanna put Miral back down who immediately ran of to play. 'I don't know yet, Kathryn said they would get us on the way to their quarters.'

'Mhhh that gives us a few minutes.' _At least I really hope so!_

B'Elanna smiled at Casey. 'Do you think they're up to watching Miral tonight?'

Casey moved closed to B'Elanna taking her hand and bringing it to her face. 'I think so, and if not we really need to make other plans.'

B'Elanna's eyes went wide. _Does she...is she talking about... _'Ok?' B'Elanna managed.

Casey was a hairsbreadth away from kissing B'Elanna when the chime rang. _Damn!_

B'Elanna was hot and she was sure she was sweating profusely, her whole body was on fire. And she had to use every bit of her self control not to throw Casey over her shoulder and heading for the bedroom. When Casey stepped back she actually growled, loudly.

Reilly and Janeway stood in the open door and stared. 'Are we interrupting something?' Reilly said to let the other two know they were there.

Janeway looked a little worried. With everything going on between her and Reilly she had missed how tightly strung B'Elanna was. **Reilly can you get Miral?**

**Yea sure.**

**Good then go. **Janeway turned back to Casey and B'Elanna. 'Ok so you two need to talk, because that.' Janeway pointed to B'Elanna's aggressively defensive stance. She looked every bit a Klingon warrior at that moment. 'that is getting a little out of hand.'

When Janeway moved towards Casey B'Elanna actually grabbed her. The second she did she let go as if she was burned. 'Oh Kahless Kathryn I'm sorry.'

'I know you are, but it just proves my point. Bee we're going to take Miral and you two are going to...well you two just figure things out.'

**Thank you Captain.**

**You helped us we help you. Isn't that what family does?**

Casey smiled. **That they do.**

Reilly came bounding in with a giggling Miral on her shoulders. 'I got one little little bit as ordered!' Reilly mock saluted Janeway, Miral followed suit.

'Well then people lets move out.' Janeway motioned to the door, Reilly throwing them all a funny look. **They need to talk Reilly.**

**Something up Cap?**

**If I tell you you'll freak, so I'll tell you later.**

Reilly shrugged. 'I guess it's just us little bit.'

Miral frowned. 'Mommy aren't you coming?'

B'Elanna smiled at Miral and shook her head. 'No baby you're so big that you are going alone.'

Miral didn't look convinced. So Casey stepped up and squeezed her foot. 'You're going to have so much fun little bit. I mean you're aunt Kath will be there, Reilly and even Seven. And if you get scared you can call me and your mommy and we will be there in a flash!'

'Promise?'

B'Elanna nodded. 'I promise baby girl I promise.'

Reilly winked at Casey and grinned. 'Little bit what do you say, want to come play with me?'

'Ok.'

Janeway smiled, Miral was usually raring to go. But then she must have felt the tension coming from her mother and Casey too. 'Come on you don't want to make Seven wait, do you?'

Miral laughed her little girl laugh, her sudden worry forgotten. 'No!'

'Well then my little monkey let's hit the road!' Reilly teased as she galloped out of the quarters. Miral laughing and screaming in pleasure.

'Well that settles that.' Janeway turned then looked over her shoulder. 'I hope you sort out everything.'

* * *

Now that they were finally alone and would not be interrupted, B'Elanna had no idea what to say or do. She was afraid that if she did move or speak she would completely lose it. _Come on Torres control it, you can do that. You've done it before and you'll do it now._

Casey watched B'Elanna, she was shaking with the effort of not acting on her feelings. Casey had seen how hard it was becoming. 'Bee?' When B'Elanna didn't respond or even look at her Casey moved closer. 'Bee look at me.'

B'Elanna was in hell, if she moved, took to deep a breath or looked at Casey she would completely loose control. 'I can't.'

Casey nearly missed the whisper from B'Elanna. _Oh god Bee, we should have talked more about what you needed. I never wanted you to suffer. Love shouldn't be like that. _'Bee if you don't look at me, touch me right now I'm gonna have to hurt you.'

B'Elanna's pulse shot straight threw the roof. 'Oh Kahless!'

Casey should have been surprised, should have felt scared when B'Elanna picked her up and had her against the closest wall without her seeing B'Elanna move. But she wasn't scared she was thrilled. 'God you feel good!'

B'Elanna growled. 'Please don't play with me.'

'Bee I'm not playing. I know you need this and truth be told so do I.' To emphasize her point she ducked her head and took B'Elanna's mouth in a bruising kiss.

'There's no going back after this.' B'Elanna panted out, that kiss just about sent her flying the stratosphere. Her whole body was tingling and she was burning white hot.

'Back, why the hell would I want to go back?' Casey nipped B'Elanna's neck, biting lightly.

'Bedroom now!' B'Elanna managed.

Casey chuckled. 'Baby you have to put me down for me to get there.' Casey husked into B'Elanna's ear thrilled at the shiver that ran down B'Elanna's back.

B'Elanna shook her head no. Now that she had Casey, she wasn't going to let go. 'Wrap your legs around me.' She ordered, when she felt them tight around her she walked them straight to her bedroom. She carefully placed Casey on the bed. There was still one thing she had to talk to Casey before they got any further.

Casey frowned when B'Elanna pulled back a little. 'Bee?'

B'Elanna shook her head trying to get a little control back. 'I...we...'

'Bee please?'

B'Elanna nearly lost it again at the sound of Casey's voice. Lust filled and hungry. 'Case did you read anything about the mating bite?'

_Oh that's what this is about. _'Bee I want you, all of you. So yes I do know about it and I would like to go threw with the mating bite.'

_I must have done something right in a previous life, because she is just amazing...and sexy...and delicious...and smells divine...and why the hell am I still thinking and not doing something about all this? _'Kahless but I love you!'

'Mhhh I know, but if you start hurling things at me we will seriously have to have a talk.' Casey teased and laughed when B'Elanna pounced on her. 'On second thought hurl away.'

'Maybe later, but now...now I'm going to have my way with you.' B'Elanna ducked down and kissed Casey. 'You taste good.'

Casey's heart was starting to tango in her chest. She was itching to get her hands on B'Elanna to be more precise a naked B'Elanna. 'You have to many clothes on.' Casey panted between breaths.

B'Elanna simply nodded and started to shrug out of her clothes. What Casey wanted Casey got.

Casey sucked in a deep breath. B'Elanna was spectacular, every inch of her! 'You're going to kill me, you're so beautiful'

B'Elanna smiled. 'I'm happy you like, but now you're the one over dressed. Can I undress you?'

'Oh god please!' Casey was having real difficulty concentrating with B'Elanna naked on top of her, and running her hands all over Casey's body.

B'Elanna's hearts were both pounding as she slowly started to undress Casey. Every inch of newly uncovered skin turned her on more. And she made sure to pay attention to every inch of it.

Casey moaned, undressing had never felt this good before, but then this was B'Elanna. And it was the first time she was really in love. Who knew it would make such a big difference.

'You are exquisite.' B'Elanna had Casey's breast in her hand gently squeezing them. She was sure she had never seen someone as beautiful as Casey.

Casey managed to open her eyes and wasn't sure if her heart was pounding or stopped beating all together. What she saw in B'Elanna's eyes was amazing. She looked positively hungry. 'I'm yours Bee I'm yours.'

B'Elanna nodded. 'I love you.' She whispered as she lent down and took a nipple into her mouth. Sucking lightly as Casey arched up into her. Her hands were exploring Casey with feather soft touches. Turning Casey into a puddle of lust.

Casey's hands buried themselves into B'Elanna's hair, pulling her closer. And when she was nearly bursting she felt the sharp pain as B'Elanna bit the side of her breast. She hadn't expected it there from what she read it was usually on the cheek. But hell what did she care it felt amazing!

The first taste sent B'Elanna flying. She was never ever going to forget how Casey tasted. She wanted more and judging from the way Casey was moving and moaning she did too. 'I'm going to make you scream now.' B'Elanna softly whispered.

'God I hope so!' Casey gasped as B'Elanna worked her way down her body.

* * *

Casey was lying on her stomach still drenched in sweat, she shivered a little as B'Elanna traced the tattoo on her back. 'God B'Elanna that was out of this world!'

B'Elanna laughed still tingling from Casey's touch, Casey was right their lovemaking had been out of this world. 'I guess it was good then?'

Casey chuckled. 'Don't go get a big head you big bad Klingon lover!'

B'Elanna pulled the sheet covering part of Casey's body a little more. The tattoo on Casey's back was amazing. 'Oh I think my head is not in any danger. As if any of you will let me get a big head.' B'Elanna lent down and kissed the tattoo gently. 'This is beautiful.'

'Mhhh from my rebellious period.'

B'Elanna grinned. 'Tell me?'

Casey propped her head on her hand twisting her body a little so she could look B'Elanna in the eye. She took her hand to keep contact. 'Well I was sixteen going on thirty with a sister who was sixteen acting like a horny teenage boy.'

'This is going to be a good story, I can feel it.' B'Elanna teased Casey gently.

Casey smiled. 'Oh I don't know, but stop interrupting or you'll never find out.' Casey thought back to when she and Reilly decided to get the tattoos. 'So one Saturday we decided that if we wanted to get noticed we had to do something...something drastic. You see we were not real popular, I was a nerd and Reilly... well Reilly was Reilly. Guys wanted to be with her and Girls hated her because they thought she was after their boyfriends. Boy were they wrong!' Casey chuckled at the memory.

B'Elanna laughed. It was interesting watching Casey remember, she looked at peace. Casey's childhood seemed to have been a good time in her life. 'So she was chasing girls even then?'

'We both were actually, but we were terrible at it' Casey grinned. 'The Carter charm kicked in later.'

'Oh really, how much later?' B'Elanna asked thinking she knew the answer.

Casey turned bright red. 'Will you let me finish my story?' _She's going to absolutely love the end, isn't she? Well it was funny, after the embarrassment wore off._

B'Elanna bit her lip to keep from making a smart comment.

When Casey was satisfied that B'Elanna was silent, at least for the moment she took a deep breath. 'So we came up with the idea of getting tattoos, but we wanted them to be special. So we designed them. Reilly did mine and I did Reilly's.'

Now B'Elanna looked startled. 'Reilly designed that?'

Casey looked over her shoulder and nodded. 'Yea, she did. We're both pretty good with paper and pencil.'

B'Elanna traced the tattoo with a new found interest. 'Why a Dragon?'

'Well the way Reilly explained it, it was because I reminded her of dragons.' Casey closed her eyes as B'Elanna traced over her lower back, that had always been a sensitive spot for her. 'Which of course I found very cool then and now I find it incredibly sweet.'

B'Elanna bent down and kissed the tattoo again her lips seemed to be pulled there of their own accord. 'Well it soot's you, and Reilly is very talented. Will you tell me why it reminded Reilly of you?'

Casey blushed a little. She had actually never told anyone this before. Only her and Reilly knew the significance of each others tattoos. But this was B'Elanna. 'She said that I brought her good luck, prosperity and bounty. I was her strength and I balanced her. That I was noble and strong and that my dragon would never let me forget that.'

_Reilly you are one in a million. _'Well she has you pegged. It suits you. What did you design for her?'

Casey smiled at the memory. 'I designed an Archangel for her. Nothing else seemed to soot her as well.'

B'Elanna tilted her head and thought about it for a little while. 'I would love to see it someday.'

Casey smiled. 'Reilly likes swimming when she does you can see it.'

B'Elanna made a note to try and get Reilly out for a swim she was curious about the angel. 'Why an Archangel?'

Casey closed her eyes, thinking about them growing up and also later in life. 'Reilly always has and always will look after me, she's my protector. Good at heart always helping where it's needed. So it just seemed like the logical choice.'

B'Elanna nodded. 'So after you designed the tattoos what happened then?'

Casey laughed. 'Oh boy it took us both a month to get them perfect and then we had to find someone who would do them without our parents finding out. So we roped in our uncle Jack's help.' Casey grinned like a little kid on Christmas. Jack O'Neil had always been a good guy, but easy to manipulate. At least for her and Reilly. 'So he took us to a guy who was a genius, and that had to basically leave the state when Ma found out.'

B'Elanna again had to bite her lip to push, but she was incredibly curious about Casey's mothers. So instead she simply chuckled.

'Well so we got them, the one thing we didn't factor in was how bloody bad they hurt healing up! I think we were walking funny for the better part of a week, but somehow managed to hide them from both our mothers. Well at least so we thought.' Casey giggled, god that had been a talk she wished they all had skipped! _I still don't know who was more mortified me and Reilly or Mom and Ma. _'But boy did they have the wrong idea!'

B'Elanna frowned stilling her hand temporarily, but starting tracing at the look Casey threw her. 'What idea did they have?'

Casey closed her eyes thinking back to that day, when she opened them B'Elanna was startled at the humour she saw in them. It warmed her. 'Well we were withdrawn, secretive, walking funny and would sit down gingerly. What would you think if Miral was sixteen and doing all that?'

B'Elanna was completely stumped. _What would you think if it was you displaying all this? _The light finally went on, big time. 'Oh Kahless!' B'Elanna started laughing. 'What did they do with their suspicions?'

'I'm getting to that!' Casey admonished lightly. 'So we were finally getting past the stiff and itchy part when our mom cornered us and told us that she and Ma wanted to talk to us. Now that wasn't to strange, when they had missions together they would always sit us down and make sure that we knew that they loved us. It was a thing with us. So we trooped down all cocky, you know like only teenagers can be and sat down. Well as soon as we sat down we knew something was wrong. Mom was looking everywhere but at us and ma? Well she had a book.'

'A book?' B'Elanna bit her tongue when Casey glared at her. 'Sorry, please continue.'

'Now her having a book that tipped us of the most and then she started talking and things went from strange to down right terrifying. You see they decided that we needed to have the 'sex' talk and she used the book with pictures and diagrams. You see they... they thought we were having sex with boys.'

'Oh they must have at least been happy that that wasn't true, right?'

Casey blushed again. 'We didn't tell them. Hey don't look at me like that! We had had one talk we didn't want to have another, one was more than enough.'

B'Elanna laughed, she guessed it would be more than enough. 'Ok but how did they find out about the tattoos?' If B'Elanna thought she had seen Casey blush it was nothing compared to what she was doing right then. A full body red as as hell blush.

_She just had to ask, well duh she already did that before, but I was so hoping that she would forget it. _'Well they kind of found out at the same time they found out we were gay, well at least that I was.'

B'Elanna could hear the embarrassment in Casey's voice so she bent down and kissed the small of Casey's back softly. 'It couldn't have been that bad.'

Casey snorted. _Well that's a matter of opinion, isn't it? Oh stop being such an ass, that's more Reilly than you. And it is funny. _'Out plan worked, well in the sense that it gave me more courage, it took two years, but it worked. So I finally asked the girl of my dreams if she wanted to go on a date with me and to my absolute astonishment she said yes. So we started dating.' Casey sat back a smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had thought of Gina. 'Gina was everything I wasn't. Popular, beautiful and good with people. So dating her was like heaven for me, we had so much fun, she introduced me to a lot of people and I started to realize that people actually did like me. I loved it.' Casey stopped to order her thoughts a little, or else she could get completely lost in the past. 'One evening my parents decided that they wanted to have date night and left me and Reilly to our own devices. Reilly took of pretty much the second they left I called Gina to come over. When she got there we started to make out and before I could say Bobs' your uncle we were both naked and well you know what.'

B'Elanna's frowned, Gina sounded like she was nice even though the thought of Casey with anyone not her, made her want to climb up the walls. _Come on you knew that you weren't her first. So calm down. They were kids and they did what kids did._

'I had Gina up against my bedroom wall one hand in her hair and the other... the other well you know where the other one was. As my luck ran mom hadn't checked properly and the movie they wanted to watch didn't have a late show so they decided to come home early. I think we all wish they hadn't.' Casey closed her eyes biting her lip to keep from laughing, the more she thought about it the funnier it got. This was so incredibly cliché. 'Mom heard what she thought sounded like someone in pain when they got home. And being who she is, she raced up to my room and burst in with ma a few seconds behind.'

'Oh Kahless!'

'Yep they had a clear view of their little girl having sex with another woman oh yea and the very big tattoo on my back. Let me just tell you that nothing cools you down like your parents walking in on you. Well Gina beat a fast retreat home leaving me with my parents. Mom was freaking about the sex thing with a girl and ma was freaking about that and about the tattoo. So there I am still buck naked with both my parents more or less yelling at me when Reilly burst in.'

'How did she...no wait stupid question. And I'll just shut up now.' B'Elanna had to bite really hard not to laugh. She knew Casey would kill her if she did.

Casey glared at B'Elanna for a second, she hadn't missed the quirk in B'Elanna's lips. 'Don't you laugh!' B'Elanna nodded her head yes. 'So Reilly bursts in and got my parents out so that I can at least get dressed before they continued yelling at me. When I did go downstairs they were sitting down and looked a lot calmer than they had before. Seems Reilly had talked them down a bit. They were mostly disappointed that I hadn't felt comfortable enough to go to them and tell them that I was gay and ma was livid about the tattoo, mom found it pretty cool but would never ever admit that to ma. I think that if ma could have she would have grounded us until we were thirty, but she had to be happy with setting up some rules for me and my girlfriends.'

'Reilly didn't tell them she was gay too?'

Casey chuckled at that. 'She told me that I had come out with a bang and she wouldn't be happy if she didn't come out with just as big of a bang.'

B'Elanna nodded in a Reilly way that made sense.

'Of course later that night mom took me to her thinking spot on the porch steps. That's where she would take us when she wanted to talk to us. Any way told me that out of the two of us she was sure that Reilly was gay me not so much. When I wanted to deny that Reilly was gay she simply shook her head. She knew that Reilly would tell them in her own time and her own way. She just hoped that it wouldn't be so interesting as me. Then we sat back and drank a beer and didn't talk.'

'Your mom sounds like she really loved you two.'

'She did and so did ma, but differently. I got a lecture from her on safe sex with women the next day. She was all heat and mom was reason. But the one thing we knew beyond the shadow of a doubt was that they both loved us.'

B'Elanna smiled. 'Ok I can see why that is not something you want to get around, but it is kind of funny.'

Casey turned onto her back and pulled B'Elanna to her. 'Oh I know it's just embarrassing.'

'Mhhhh yea I guess it would be. What did they say about the tattoos?'

'It took ma a while to figure out how we did it, but once she did... poor uncle Jack never knew what hit him.' Casey nipped B'Elanna's lip.

'Kind of like I didn't know what hit me when you two showed up?' B'Elanna nipped back.

'Oh no, he suffered badly. You, well you are reaping all sorts of rewards, aren't you?' Casey bit B'Elanna on the side of the neck. Making B'Elanna shiver. She had bitten B'Elanna a couple of times while they were amking love, she couldn't break the skin but it stillseemed to turn B'Elanna on.

'Lucky me.'

'Mhhh yes, lucky you.' Casey nipped B'Elanna's ear. 'Now shut up and get busy will you.' 


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the delay, I hope you'll forgive me:) I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.

* * *

**

Janeway leaned down and kissed Miral on the forehead. 'Night baby girl.'

Miral blinked up at Janeway sleepily. She had had so much fun. Reilly and Larren were fun and even her Aunt Kath was in a good mood and Seven was just Seven. She decided she really liked sleepovers. 'Night.'

Janeway got up and walked to the door and stood there for a second. _When did she grow up so much? Well more than likely while you were in your own head Kath. _Janeway jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Shit! You scared me!' Janeway turned to Reilly.

**Are you ok?**

**I...I'm just having a moment. I'll be ok.**

Reilly nodded. 'Little bit down for the count?'

Janeway chuckled at that. Miral had obviously been in heaven with so many play mates. 'Are you kidding me? Reilly with you and Larren running her ragged she is totally conked out.'

Reilly grinned. 'But it was fun playing with her, and Larren is a hoot.'

'Oh I knew you two would get on like a house on fire. I'm still a little confused as to why she's here though?' Janeway frowned she hadn't been able to get anything out of Seven. But then Seven didn't get hints.

Reilly laughed, she loved knowing something others didn't. 'Well Larren thinks Seven is helping her to make new friends while Seven on the other hand thinks it's a date.'

'How could you possibly know that?' Janeway looked at Reilly curiously.

Reilly shrugged. 'I asked.'

_Now that's an idea isn't it huh Kath. Just ask. _'Why?'

'Why did I ask?' Reilly asked, Janeway nodded her head yes. 'Well Seven doesn't get hints so her you have to ask. And Larren would just love to mislead you if you dropped hints. So I thought that asking them both straight that they would answer truthfully.'

'And it really can be as easy as that.' Janeway moved away from the door. 'Come on we have guests.'

Larren turned when she heard Reilly and Janeway coming back. 'That is the cutest girl. But good lord she has more energy than any person should have. Poor B'Elanna.'

Reilly laughed. 'When I was looking after her the first time I swore she was sneaking sugar when I wasn't looking.'

'Well she is her mothers daughter that is for sure.' Janeway sat down, this was nice having friends over. 'Any of you want any coffee?'

Seven's eyebrow arched. 'You should not drink so much it is not healthy. Reilly should not drink any because she is pregnant. I do not like coffee and I do not know if Larren likes coffee.'

'Ah well I don't drink coffee.' Larren said looking rather uncomfortable. Seven was honest to a fault.

'So that's a no to the coffee?' Janeway asked dryly.

Reilly burst out laughing. 'Seven that's just not nice.'

Seven shrugged. 'Kathryn asked a question and I answered.'

Larren spotted the twinkle in Seven's eyes. _Oh she sure knows how to get attention. _'Oh don't play coy Seven. You played that one beautifully.'

Seven smiled as she looked at Larren. It amazed her how easily Larren could read her. So she shrugged. 'I have a sense of humour.'

Reilly and Larren both laughed at a stunned Janeway. 'Oh come on Cap Seven is wicked if you know what to look for.'

'I am sorry if I offended you.' Seven said earnestly to Janeway. She didn't want to hurt any one.

Janyeway waved her off. 'No, no I guess I have to be a little sharper around you. Now since coffee is out does anyone want something else to drink?'

Reilly nodded. 'Well I would love a cup of tea, it seems like one of the few things your kids will let me hold down.'

Larren laughed, it had been more than a little disturbing when Reilly ran for the bathroom in the middle of dinner. But at least now she knew that she wasn't the only one that made Reilly throw up. Seven on the other hand pursed her lips, Reilly had definitely said children.

'Anything for you two?' Janeway asked already up.

'You are having multiple children.'

'Twins Seven, we're having twins.' Reilly grinned happily, she wanted to scream it to the world, but understood that Janeway wanted to keep it quiet a little longer. She first wanted to throw her crew a party to celebrate their nuptials. But she wanted this she wanted to be the one to tell Seven. Because Seven was her friend.

Seven looked startled. 'That is good news?'

Larren laughed. 'I'm guessing by the look on their faces...it's the best news.'

'Larren's right, we're thrilled.' Reilly was nearly hopping around with excitement.

Janeway grinned. 'It really is a good thing.'

Seven nodded her head. 'You will be good mothers. I would like a glass of apple juice, please.'

Janeway shook her head. For Seven the topic was closed. 'Ok one glass of Juice and a cup of tee. Anything else?'

'I'll go with Seven, thank you.' Larren had somehow managed to snag one of Seven's hands and looked like the cat that ate the canary. How holding someone's hand could make her grin like that was somewhat of a mystery to her, but then she didn't like to analyse to closely. 'Are you going to announce it at your wedding reception? I mean that you're expecting?'

Reilly shook her head no. 'Not yet, no.'

Larren looked at her questioningly. 'Wouldn't that be the perfect time?'

'Cap wants to wait a little.' Reilly kept her voice unemotional, they really didn't need everyone to know that once again she and Janeway didn't completely agree. _Now you're being paranoid again, not many know that you aren't head over heals. Oh get of it you are more or less, you just won't admit it!  
_

'That is wise.' Seven said softly.

Reilly cocked her head. 'Why do you think that?' Reilly was really curious, Seven would look at things logically, maybe more so than she was herself.

'Well it makes sense that you and the captain would like to have some time to enjoy the thought of your children without everyone staring at you and wanting to touch your stomach. To have a secret for only the two of you. Something that you do not have to share with the whole ship.'

Reilly frowned. It did make sense, they were going through so many changes, and every single one they had to share with the whole ship, because Kathryn was the captain. Of course Kathryn wanted to have something just for them, at least for a while. _Boy you are really really bad at this being married thing! _'Thank you Seven.'

Now Seven frowned, she didn't know what Reilly was thanking her for. 'Pleasure.'

Larren chuckled and leaned closer. 'You did good Seven, you put things into perspective.'

'Oh.' Seven smiled, she liked it when Larren was this close to her.

Janeway returned and handed everyone their drinks and plunked herself down next to Reilly. 'Why do you all look so serious?'

**I killed the mood. Cap I'm sorry for not understanding.**

Janeway cocked her eyebrow. **What are you talking about Reilly?**

**For not understanding that you want something that is just ours, if only for a little while. I understand now.**

**It really isn't that I want to hide it.**

**I know and I'm sorry for pushing you.**

Larren once again frowned, this had happened a couple of times. Janeway and Reilly would just kind of zone out then snap back and Larren would swear that something had been said. 'Uhm you two ok?'

Janway's head snapped up. 'Yes, yes we're fine. So what do you two have planned for the rest of the evening?' Janeway asked winking at them laughing when both blushed bright red.

Reilly awed. 'Oh that's just to cute.'

Larren mumbled something under her breath and Seven looked at her strangely. 'Why do you want Reilly to shut up?'

Larren turned even redder if that was even possible. 'Ah...'

Reilly giggled making everyone turn to her. 'What?' She gasped. 'It's funny.'

Seven looked at the other three women, sometimes she just didn't understand people.

Janeway grinned and decided to take mercy on both Larren and Reilly. 'Getting back to the topic at hand what do you have planned?'

Seven looked at Janeway and from Janeway's look she knew to just let whatever it was that was going on, go. 'Larren has agreed to go for a stroll with me.'

'Oh that sounds nice.' Janeway smiled gently at Seven, she could tell that Seven was pleased with that fact that Larren wanted to spend time with her.

Larren nodded. 'And it's getting late, so I think we'll be going.'

Janeway nodded, she understood. Larren was becoming uncomfortable with her and Seven's still very new relationship being put in the limelight. And Reilly laughing at them was not helping any. Janeway glared at Reilly for a second before turning back to the other two women. 'Well thank you for coming.'

Reilly frowned, she had missed something, she was sure of that! **What did I do?**

**You really don't know? Really?** Janeway shook her head. **Figure it out genius.**

Larren got up and helped Seven up even if she didn't need the help. 'Thank you for having us.'

'It was a pleasure, and next time I'll put a muzzle on clueless over there.' Janeway walked them to the door.

Seven nodded her head, she had noticed that Larren was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with Reilly's teasing. 'Thank you Captain, I think that might be a good idea.'

Janeway snorted. 'Consider it done. Well good night you two.'

Larren and Seven nodded and then were gone. Leaving a slightly pissed Janeway and a very confused Reilly behind.

* * *

Seven looked at Larren she somehow seemed to be somewhere else. 'Are you ok Larren?'

Larren's head snapped up, she felt guilty for having drifted of. 'I'm sorry Seven, and I'm fine.'

'You are lying.' Seven said softly, Larren could read her easily, but Seven could read Larren too. And something was bothering her.

Larren looked at Seven surprised. _She is very observant, you should have known that she would notice that you were...yea would help if you actually knew what you were feeling. _'I'm sorry.'

'Do not be sorry. You do not have to talk to me about it, but you could if you wanted too.'

Larren smiled, she felt completely at ease with Seven. 'The thing is I don't really know what's wrong with me.'

'You were thinking.'

'Yes, I was.'

'You were upset when Reilly laughed at us before.' Seven remarked softly.

Larren nodded. 'I don't know exactly why.' Larren said softly.

'Was it it because you were with me?' Seven asked the fingers of doubt creeping into her voice.

Larren stopped and pulled Seven to a stop as well. 'Seven no! It was not about you, never about you. You are one of the few good things in my life right now. I just sometimes get like this, but I promise its not about you.'

Seven nodded. 'Ok.'

Larren sighed softly, she wasn't explaining this very well. But this she really didn't not wan to explain to Seven in the hallway. 'Seven could we go talk in my quarters? I'll try to explain it better there.'

Seven nodded, she really wanted to understand. So she let Larren take her hand and took comfort from that simple gesture and she went with Larren to her quarters.

When they got there Larren led Seven to the couch and sat down. She really didn't know where to start. How did you tell someone all your dirty family secrets? _You start at the start Larson you simply start at the start. _'I have two sisters and one brother and a mother. I told you that already the part I left out is that while I have two sisters and a brother they are only half sisters. See I have a different father then them.'

Seven nodded and waited for Larren to continue.

'My father is a bastard if you ask me. He had an affair with my mother then left her high and dry when she was pregnant with me. He only acknowledged me once my mother threatened him with legal action, but he always hated me for what it did to his image. And he made sure that I knew that I was nothing to him. And he made sure to make my life hell. And sabotaged more than one relationship for me. So sometimes I get strange about it when someone teases. I know Reilly didn't mean anything about it, but I guess the trigger is still there. So you have to give me some time to remember that he isn't here and that he can't hurt me any more. That I won't allow him too. But I will sometimes forget, and you will have to help me remember.'

Seven didn't know what to say, but she wanted to be there for Larren. 'I will, but you have to first tell me what you want me to do?'

Larren took Sevens chin in her hand and turned it to her kissing Seven lightly on the lips. 'You are already doing it Seven. You do not need any help Seven.'

Seven smiled. 'Then I will keep on doing it.' Seven leaned in and kissed Larren.

Larren moaned a little. Who would have guessed that Seven was such a good kisser.

Seven backed up when Larren ended the kiss.

'Wow' Larren whispered softly.

'Indeed.' Seven smiled. 'Were we making out?'

Larren laughed. 'Where did you learn that one? Making out?'

'Reilly told me that that was the best part of dating.' Seven shrugged.

Larred smiled leaning in and kissing her again. 'Makes sense, she would say something like that. And yes we are sort of making out.'

'Sort of?'

'Well there is definitely to much talking going on. When you make out there has to be more kissing.' Larren grinned, leaning in. 'Do you want to make out with me Seven?'

'Yes.' Seven leaned in and kissed Larren again. _Mhhhh Reilly is correct making out is fun.

* * *

_Reilly turned onto her side watching Janeway read. 'Are you going to tell me what I did?'

Janeway lowered the pad she was reading and arched an eyebrow. 'You really didn't see how Larren did a one eighty when you teased her about the blushing?'

Reilly frowned, she hadn't been looking at Larren when she had done that. 'No I didn't. I didn't mean anything by it you know that.'

'Yes I do. But you still did something to her.' Janeway turned on her side and chuckled. 'You have a knack in doing that.'

'Hey! I do not.' Reilly pouted at Janeway causing her to laugh.

'Well you do something to me on a regular basis.'

Reilly lay back laughing. 'Well you do the same thing to me too.'

'I drive you crazy on a regular basis?'

'Completely mad.' Reilly leaned closer. 'Like that night when I found you wandering around high as a kite? That drove me mad, then to top it of you got all handsy on me.'

'I did not!' Janeway yelped, she should have pushed Casey for details.

'You most certainly did.' Reilly said smugly. _I am loving this. Paybacks were always so much fun._

'I was on drugs.' Janeway tried to defend.

'Keep on telling yourself that. But you and I both know the truth.'

Janeway pursed her lip. _Don't ask her, she wants you to ask her. But I want to know what she means! Kath come on she wants you to ask her, so ruin her plan and don't ask. _'And what's that?'

Reilly wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 'You think I'm hot, and I'm the woman of your dreams.'

'You most certainly are not!' Janeway was turning red and she could not help it.

Reilly laughed and winked at her. 'Oh I know I am, I had to listen to you telling me how good I was all night long. And do you know how strange it is when someone is telling you that right there is the spot and not to stop when you can't join in on the fun?

Janeway swallowed hard.

'But you'll make it up to me.'

Janeway's eyes got big. 'Ok.' She squeaked. _Kath are you nuts, you just agreed. _**No, No I mean no!**

Reilly was enjoying this, really enjoying this. **You do know that you blushing just makes you sexier. And I already want to devour you.**

**Oh god!**

Reilly was about to pounce Janeway when a scream from Miral had her up straight. 'Nightmare.'

Janeway looked on confused as Reilly almost ran to get to Miral. A few seconds later Reilly came walking back in cradling a crying Miral. 'Hey hey baby girl.' Janeway got up too and walked up to the two. **How did you know?**

**Casey said that Miral has been having them.**

**Oh. **Janeway frowned, how did she not know this.

'Shhhh little bit every thing's ok.' Reilly cooed softly rubbing Miral's back trying to calm her down.

'mm..mmo..mommy.' Miral managed between sobs. She just wanted her mommy, this wasn't right! This was not her home.

**I think we will have to interrupt them. **Janeway looked worriedly at Miral who's whole body was shaking.

'It's ok, everything's ok.' **Casey's blocking me, so unless we want to freak her by calling them and them not responding I think we'll have to go there.**

Janeway nodded, upsetting Miral further was not a good idea. 'You go ahead I'll be a second behind you. I'm just going to grab her things.'

**You going to try hailing B'Elanna?**

**Yes, or at least give them fair warning. **Janeway leaned in and kissed Miral gently on the head. 'You're ok, and we're all going to see your mommy.'

Miral looked at Janeway with red teary eyes. Suddenly she nearly launched herself at Janeway.

Janeway's reflexes luckily kicked in just in time. 'Hey hey baby girl.' She brought Miral to her shoulder just like Reilly had. 'It's really ok baby girl every thing's ok.' Janeway gave Reilly a slightly panicked look.

**Go I'll try them and grab her things. **_She is going to be such a good mother. _Reilly gave her a reassuring smile.

'Come on let's go home huh?' Janeway nuzzled Miral's hair.

'mommy.'

'Yes we're going home to mommy.' **You'll be right behind us?**

**Yes, right behind you. Now go.

* * *

**

Janeway stood in front of B'Elanna's quarters, Reilly beside her. 'Ok here goes nothing.' Janeway gave her command code and hey stepped into the quarters. Reilly walked in and winked at Janeway. 'Give me a few minutes to wake them?'

Janeway nodded. Rather Reilly than she. She really did not want to see Casey and B'Elanna naked. 'Hear that baby? Reilly is going to get your mommy.'

Miral nodded into Janeway's shirt. 'key'

Reilly stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm about to do this. _With that thought she barged into the bedroom. 'I hope to God you aren't still going at it, because I really can do without that picture!'

Casey was half awake half asleep and laying sprawled out on top of B'Elanna. They had taken a shower not to long ago and were just about to conk out. _Bad dream, just bad dream._

Reilly sighed in relief at least she only had to look at her sisters naked ass. 'Casey, wake up!'

Casey shot up uncovering B'Elanna. 'Reilly!'

As Casey shot up Reilly got more than a eyeful of naked B'Elanna. _Ah shit why does it always have to be me? _Reilly turned around, one of them was awake. 'Why am I always seeing you and your lovers naked? I mean Casey, really?'

Casey tried to get her mind to work.

B'Elanna had also been pulled out of deep satisfying sleep. 'Why is your sister in our bedroom?'

'Ah you're both awake, good. Miral had a nightmare and wants you B'Elanna we couldn't reach you. So we came. Got that, wonderful. Ok I'll be in the living room.'

Casey stared at her sister, then turned to B'Elanna. 'You seriously need better locks.'

B'Elanna was getting up. 'You're not awake yet are you?'

'Nope.'

'Lie back down baby. I need to get to Miral she had a nightmare.'

Casey got up unsteadily on her feet. 'I'm coming too.'

B'Elanna felt her hearts clench just a little. Casey was barely awake enough to stand up and yet she wanted to come help her with Miral. 'Ok, come on then.' B'Elanna helped Casey put on a robe and slipped an arm around her waist as they headed out the door.

Janeway sighed relieved when she saw them. 'Hey baby girl look who's here?'

Miral peaked up and when she saw her mother she started howling again. Crying as hard as she could manage.

B'Elanna let go of Casey and took Miral in her arms. 'Hey it's ok mommy's here.' She kissed Miral on the head cuddling her close to her body. 'I've got you, you're ok. I'm here.'

Casey came over and kissed Miral softly and then did the same with B'Elanna. 'I'll say our thank you's.'

B'Elanna nodded softly and walked back to their bedroom rocking Miral. Cooing and whispering into her ear.

Janeway looked at a very dishevelled Casey apologetically. 'We tried to call.'

Casey waved off. 'It's ok, I don't think a bomb would have woken us up.' Casey rubbed her eyes.

'Well then we'll just be going.' Janeway said. 'Goodnight Casey.'

'Yes goodnight sis.' Reilly said with a grin on her face.

Casey groaned loudly. She knew that grin, she hated that grin, but that grin would have to wait. Now she was going back to bed and hold B'Elanna and Miral as close as she could. 'Goodnight Reilly and thank you both.'

Janeway smiled as she dragged Reilly out of the quarters.

Casey shook her head at her sisters antics. 'How's she doing?' She asked when she walked back into their bedroom.

B'Elanna looked up. 'I don't know. She fell asleep just now still crying. I couldn't make it better Case, I couldn't make it better.' B'Elanna's voice hitched, this was the first time ever that she couldn't make everything better for her little girl.

Casey got in behind B'Elanna and wrapped her arms around both B'Elanna and Miral. 'It will be ok.' Casey kissed the back of B'Elanna's neck and offered as much comfort as she could. 'I promise.'


End file.
